Kiedyœ Ci to udowodnie!
by Akinom
Summary: Monika Diuny od zawsze wierzyła w magie i czarodziei. Jednak jej znajomi uwa¿ali, ¿e jest poprostu dziecinna. Czy aby na pewno? Czy dziewczyna wie wszystko o sobie?
1. Default Chapter

**_Od Autorki:_** _Sorry, za wszelkie literówki. Jeżeli są problemy z polskimi znakami to ustawcie kodowanie na EUROPA ŚRODKOWA (WINDOWS). Będzie znacznie lepiej! Calosc sklasa sie z ok. 20 rozdzialow, które bede umieszczac na stronie co pewien czas. Milego czytania!_

**

* * *

**

**Piatek w czasie powrotu z zakoñczenia roku**

- Królewny, ksiezniczki, panienki z okienka, kopciuszki... Jezuuuuuu kto wymysla takie postacie! Przeciez one sa zupelnie nie realne!! - krzywila sie Monika  
  
- Boshe a ty znowu o tym? A czarodzieje to niby sa realni, co? Przez caly czas o nich mówisz i ty chyba naprawde w to wierzysz! Miska ty masz juz 16 lat powinnas dawno przestaæ wierzyc magie, a rozwazania na temat ksiezniczek tez powinnas zostawic. - odpowiedziala Iza.  
  
- Zobaczysz. Oni istnieja. Kiedys Ci to udowodnie! - krzyknlaa Monika i pobiegla w strone swojego domu.   
  
**Pokój Moniki, piatek wieczorem**

****  
- Czemu nikt mi nie wierzy, ze czarodzieje istnieja naprawde Behemocie, co? Szkoda, ze nie mozesz mi odpowiedziec. Chodz kotku pójdziemy na zewnatrz obejrzec gwiazdy. - powiedziala Monika do swojego pupilka i wyszla z nim na dwór. Jej pies Belfegor tez poszedl z nimi.   
  
Byla piekna gwiezdzista noc. Juz od dawna nie bylo tak pieknego nieba. Wygladalo na to, ze bogowie chcieli zrobic przyjemnoœc dla uczniów koñczacych dzisiaj rok szkolny. Monika rozlozyla siê na trawce na tylach domu. Obok niej siedzial jej wierny pies Belfegor. Miala go od szczeniaka i pomimo swojej ogromnej postawy byl bardzo przyjaznie nastawiony do wszystkich ludzi. Rodzice dziewczyny œmiali sie nawet, ze gdyby jakis zlodziej wkradl sie do ich domu i nie uciekl na sam jego widok, to Belfegor za lizalby go na smierc. Tak wlasnie bylo z tym czarnym dogiem, którego Monika bardzo kochala. Zupelnie inny byl jej kot Behemot, który lezal z glówka na brzuchu dziewczyny. Czarny kot z zielonymi oczkami, chodzil wszedzie wlasnymi sciezkami i nikogo sie nie sluchal oprócz Miski. Dziewczyna znalazla go jako malutkie, jeszcze slepe kocie, podczas powrotu ze szkoly. Wziela go do domu gdzie w ukryciu przed rodzicami chowala male kocie. Moze i tajemnica nie wyszlaby na jaw, gdyby nie to, ze od malego Behemot lubil psocic. Kiedy stlukl pierwsza szklanke dziewczyna sklamala, ze to ona przez przypadek zrobila. I tak kilka nastepnych razy kryla swojego psotnego podopiecznego. Jednak nie mogla ukryc juz porwanych firanek, czy tez podrapanych drzwi. Rodzice Moniki nie byli zadowoleni, ze córka przez tak dlugi czas ich oklamywala, jednak po dlugiej rozmowie zgodzili sie aby ten maly psotnik zostal u nich. I tak jest do teraz. Wszystko bardzo dobrze sie uklada. Nigdy nie zdarzylo sie, aby Belfegor walczyl z Behemotem, co na poczatku dziwilo wszystkich mieszkañców domu. W koñcu pies mieszkal w tym domu dluzej i mógl sie czuc odrzucony, jednak tak sie nie stalo. Monika poswiecala tyle samo czasu dla obydwu swoich zwierzaków.   
  
Lezac na kocyku, wpatrujac sie w gwiezdziste niebo, dziewczyna rozmyslala nad wieloma sprawami. Nagle jednak coœ zwrócilo jej uwage. Spadajaca gwiazda. Takie zjawisko nie zdazalo sie tak czesto wiec Monika byla bardzo z tego zadowolona.   
  
- Pomysl zyczenie. Pomysl zyczenie! - dudnilo jej w glowie. - Wiem! Chcialabym udowodnic Izie, ze...   
  
Dziewczyna nie dokoñczyla wymawiac swojej prosby, gdyz cos z wielkim halasem spadlo na ziemie kilkadziesiat metrów za jej domem. Monika wstala czym predzej zobaczyæ co sie stalo. Za swoja wlascicielka podazyly równiez jej zwierzaki. Gdy dziewczyna dotarla na miejsce zobaczyla nieprzytomnego chlopaka w czarnym plaszczu lezacego na ziemi. Monika odruchowo podbiegla do niego chcac sprawdzic czy nie ma zadnych obrazeñ.  
  
- Halo, slyszysz mnie? Co sie stalo? Odpowiedz prosze. - pytala dziewczyna. Chlopak jednak nie odpowiedzial, nawet sie nie poruszyl.   
  
Monika odwrócila chlopaka na plecy, wczesniej sprawdzajac czy nie ma zadnych urazów kregoslupa. Poszkodowany byl mlody, mial okolo tyle samo lat co ona. W tak slabym swietle gwiazd nie mogla rozpoznac nic wiecej, jednak zwrócila uwage na jakis emblemat znajdujacy sie po lewej stronie jego plaszcza.  
  
- S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N... Slytherin- powtórzy³a Monika. - To musi byæ jego nazwisko - pomyœla³a - Ej Slytherin obudŸ siê. Daj jakiœ znak ¿ycia!  
  
Dok³adnie jakby na jej ¿¹danie ch³opak podniós³ praw¹ rêkê i z³apa³ siê za g³owê, poczym zakl¹³ szpetnie.   
  
- Cholera jasna! Gdzie ja jestem? - zapyta³ ch³opak jakby sam siebie.   
  
- Bloomberg. Taka ma³a mieœcinka 100 mil od Londynu. - odpowiedzia³a Monika nachylona nad ch³opakiem. Ten gdy us³ysza³ jej g³os natychmiast otworzy³ oczy poczym odsun¹³ siê od dziewczyny na dobre kilka metrów.  
  
- Kim jesteœ i co ja tutaj robiê? - zapyta³ ch³opak marszcz¹c brwi. Jednak dziewczyna nie zdo³a³a tego zauwa¿yæ, gdy¿ by³o zbyt ciemno. - I gdzie jest moja miot³a!?  
  
- Coœ spad³o z nieba w tej okolicy i kiedy tu przysz³am to zauwa¿y³am ciebie... Co ty powiedzia³eœ?? Miot³a??- zapyta³a z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.  
  
- Tak, miot³a. Gadaj co z ni¹ zrobi³aœ, albo...   
  
- Hej, hej mo¿e tak jakby trochê spokojniej ok.? Móg³byœ mi chocia¿ podziêkowaæ, ¿e przysz³am tutaj i ciê przebada³am czy nie masz ¿adnych z³amañ i w ogóle.  
  
- Ty mnie dotyka³aœ?!?! - zapyta³ zdenerwowany i speszony lekko ch³opak.  
  
- Jak bada ciê lekarz albo sanitariusz czy siê nie po³ama³eœ to ciê dotyka. No o ile to jest jakiœ szarlatan to wtedy nie. - wyjaœni³a dziewczyna - A tak na marginesie to jestem Monika Diuny. A ty musisz byæ Slytherin. Widzia³am herb na twoim p³aszczu. To musi byæ chyba herb rodowy, prawda? - zapyta³a dziewczyna. Ch³opak uœmiechn¹³ siê z³owrogo, a mo¿e i nawet z lekkim obrzydzeniem.  
  
- Mugolka... Czemu musia³am wpaœæ na MUGOLKÊ! - zastanawia³ siê w myœlach ch³opak. - Nie jestem Slytherin, tylko Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.   
  
- Mi³o mi ciê poznaæ Draco. - dziewczyna wyci¹gnê³a rêkê w jego kierunku, jednak on nie odwzajemni³ gestu. Zapad³a cisza. Dziewczyna opuœci³a powoli rêkê.   
  
Przez chwilê ¿adna z osób siê nie odzywa³a. By³o s³ychaæ tylko powiew lekkiego letniego wiatru. Pozwoli ch³opak podniós³ z siê z ziemi i otrzepa³ starannie swoje ubranie z piasku. Podczas wykonywanych czynnoœci co chwilê bacznie przygada³ siê Monice.  
  
- Lecê. Nie szukaj mnie - powiedzia³ w koñcu ch³opak, poczym ruszy³ w stronê miasta.  
  
- Hej zapomnia³eœ o czymœ!- krzyknê³a Monika, ale Draco by³ ju¿ za daleko. Dziewczyna zbli¿y³a siê do, jak zauwa¿y³a, roztrzaskanej miot³y. "Nimbus 2001" przeczyta³a nazwê z jej r¹czki. Miot³a chocia¿ by³a w jednym miejscy z³amana prezentowa³a siê ca³kiem dobrze. Ciemna r¹czka miot³y by³a smuk³a, a witki by³y starannie dobrane. - Majstersztyk! Ale po co komu taka miot³a? - zastanawia³a siê dziewczyna. Monika rozejrza³a siê po ziemi, jednak nie znalaz³a niczego co mia³oby jakiœ zwi¹zek z tym dziwnym ch³opakiem i jego miot³¹. Dziewczyna zabra³a miot³ê do domu. Uda³o siê jej przemyciæ j¹ bez najmniejszego k³opotu. Bêd¹c ju¿ w swoim pokoju obejrza³a j¹ dok³adnie poczym schowa³a j¹ g³êboko w szafie i posz³a spaæ.

** CDN...**

* * *

_**Od Autorki:** I Jak podobało się? Napisz co o tym myślisz :)_


	2. Rozdzial 2

**Miejsce "spotkanie 3 stopnia"**

NastÄ™pnego ranka Monika obudziÅ‚a siÄ™ rzeÅ›ka jak nigdy. BÄ™dÄ…c jeszcze w piÅ¼amie zeszÅ‚a na dóÅ‚ by przygotowaÄ‡ sobie swoje ulubione Å›niadanko. Kiedy weszÅ‚a do kuchni nie zastaÅ‚a tam nikogo. Jej rodzice jeszcze spali, a zwierzÄ…tka chodziÅ‚y po podwórzu. Monika naÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a sobie peÅ‚nÄ… miseczkÄ™ pÅ‚atków Å›niadaniowych poczym wyszÅ‚a do ogrodu by podziwiaÄ‡ pierwsze godziny dopiero co rozpoczynajÄ…cych siÄ™ wakacji. - Belfegor, piesku chodÅº tutaj. PaÅ„cia ma pÅ‚atki Å›niadaniowe! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a dziewczynÄ™ w stronÄ™ psa, który wyÅ‚oniÅ‚ siÄ™ zza krzaków. Na dÅºwiÄ™k sÅ‚ów "PÅ‚atki Å›niadaniowe" uszy brytana postawiÅ‚y siÄ™ a nos wygiÄ…Å‚ w stronÄ™ wÅ‚aÅ›cicielki. Kiedy ogromny pies wyczul swoim nosem zapach pÅ‚atków ruszyÅ‚ pÄ™dem do dziewczyny. - Belfegor, spokojnie! Nie rzucaj siÄ™ na mnie! Nie rzucaj bo pÅ‚atki... zÅ‚y pies...  
Brytan z takim pÄ™dem rzuciÅ‚ siÄ™ na wÅ‚aÅ›cicielkÄ™, Å¼e przewróciÅ‚ ja tym samym wywracajÄ…c jej Å›niadanie. Belfegor byÅ‚ w siódmym niebie kiedy dorwaÅ‚ siÄ™ do leÅ¼Ä…cego na trafie posiÅ‚ku swojej wÅ‚aÅ›cicielki. Czarna bestia po prostu uwielbiaÅ‚a pÅ‚atki i byÅ‚a zdolna do wszystkiego by je dostaÄ‡. Monika nie miaÅ‚a za zÅ‚e swojemu zwierzakowi, Å¼e pozbawiÅ‚ jÄ… Å›niadania. W koÅ„cu zawsze mogÅ‚a zrobiÄ‡ sobie kanapki... Jednak teraz przestaÅ‚a mieÄ‡ ochotÄ™ na jedzenie... W tej chwili mogÅ‚aby leÅ¼eÄ‡ przez caÅ‚y czas na trafie w swoim ogrodzie i przyglÄ…daÄ‡ siÄ™ wszystkim tym piÄ™knym róÅ¼om, które rozkwitÅ‚y w jej ogrodzie. - Ej... skÄ…d u nas róÅ¼e?- zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. JakoÅ› nie mogÅ‚a sobie przypomnieÄ‡ by ktoÅ› sadziÅ‚ u nich róÅ¼e. ChociaÅ¼ byÅ‚y to jej ulubione kwiaty jej matka za nimi nie przepadaÅ‚a, a wrÄ™cz nie lubiÅ‚a, wiec nie posadziÅ‚o chociaÅ¼by jednego krzaczka tych piÄ™knych kwiatów. ZastanawiajÄ…c siÄ™ nad pochodzeniem kwiatów Monika pozbieraÅ‚a miseczkÄ™ i Å‚yÅ¼kÄ™, poczym wróciÅ‚a do kuchni by wymyÄ‡ po sobie. Kiedy juÅ¼ to zrobiÅ‚a wróciÅ‚a do pokoju by siÄ™ ubraÄ‡ w normalne ciuchy, w których mogÅ‚aby pokazaÄ‡ siÄ™ na mieÅ›cie. Dziewczyna zaczÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ zastanawiaÄ‡ co mogÅ‚aby naÅ‚oÅ¼yÄ‡ dzisiejszego piÄ™knego dnia. - A moÅ¼e tÄ… czarna bluzkÄ™ ze smokiem i czarna spódnice z rozporkiem do pól uda? Tak chyba to dziÅ› naÅ‚oÅ¼Ä™ - zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ wchodzÄ…c do pokoju. PierwszÄ… rzeczÄ… jakÄ… zrobiÅ‚a, gdy znalazÅ‚a siÄ™ na swoim terytorium byÅ‚o sprawdzenie, która jest godzina. DochodziÅ‚a dziesiÄ…ta rano, jednak jej rodzice nie wstali jeszcze. Zazwyczaj o tej godzinie rodzice dziewczyny krzÄ…tali siÄ™ po domu, ale dzisiaj najwyraÅºniej postanowili trochÄ™ odpoczÄ…Ä‡. ZastanawiajÄ…c siÄ™ nad tym co bÄ™dzie robiÄ‡ tego piÄ™knego dnia ominÄ™Å‚a Å‚óÅ¼ko i ruszyÅ‚a w kierunku szafy. Nagle w poÅ‚owie drogi zatrzymaÅ‚a siÄ™. Dziewczyna zmarszczyÅ‚a brwi ze zdziwienia i nie odwracajÄ…c siÄ™ wróciÅ‚a siÄ™ o kila kroków w tyÅ‚. ZerknÄ™Å‚a na Å‚óÅ¼ko i zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ niezmiernie. - Eee... - zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna widzÄ…c rozÅ‚oÅ¼one ubrania, które miaÅ‚a dzisiaj naÅ‚oÅ¼yÄ‡. - SkÄ…d one siÄ™ tu wziÄ™Å‚y? - Miau!- zamiauczaÅ‚ Behemot wskakujÄ…c na Å‚óÅ¼ko i ukÅ‚adajÄ…c siÄ™ obok piÄ™knie zÅ‚oÅ¼onych ubraÅ„. PoparzyÅ‚ swoimi mÄ…drymi oczkami na wÅ‚aÅ›cicielkÄ™. Monika uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ poczym ubraÅ‚a siÄ™ w codzienne ciuchy. - CzegoÅ› mi tu brakuje... - zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™- Brakuje mi tej czarnej apaszki. - powiedziaÅ‚a do kota i otworzyÅ‚a szafÄ™ by poszukaÄ‡ ostatecznego datku to tego stroju. Dziewczyna przekopaÅ‚a siÄ™ przez caÅ‚Ä… szafÄ™ jednak jej nie odnalazÅ‚a. NatknÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ jednak na resztki miotÅ‚y. - To jednak nie byÅ‚ sen! - dodarÅ‚o do Moniki - To prawdziwa miotÅ‚a! Nie mogÄ™! - No prawdziwa, prawdziwa... I to nie byle jaka. Jak moÅ¼na by byÅ‚o lataÄ‡ na marnej imitacji - powiedziaÅ‚ gÅ‚os za jej plecami. Dziewczyna odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™ i dokÅ‚adnie rozejrzaÅ‚a po pokoju. Przed chwilÄ… sÅ‚yszaÅ‚a jakiÅ› mÄ™ski gÅ‚os jednak nikogo obcego w jej pokoju nie byÅ‚o. Znajdowali siÄ™ tutaj tylko Behemot i ona. OdetchnÄ™Å‚a z ulgÄ…, Å¼e sÄ… tylko we dwójkÄ™. UznaÅ‚a, Å¼e siÄ™ przesÅ‚yszaÅ‚a i wróciÅ‚a do oglÄ…dania miotÅ‚y. - Nimbus 2001, najlepsza miotÅ‚a zaraz po BÅ‚yskawicy. Sam chciaÅ‚bym taka mieÄ‡- gÅ‚os znowu siÄ™ odezwaÅ‚. Tym razem dziewczyna nie mogÅ‚a go zignorowaÄ‡. - SÅ‚ucham? Kto tu jest! ZawoÅ‚am rodziców! - dziewczyna odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™. Kiedy to zrobiÅ‚a chciaÅ‚a krzyknÄ…Ä‡, jednak Å¼adne sÅ‚owo nie mogÅ‚o wyjÅ›Ä‡ z jej gardÅ‚a. Na jej Å‚óÅ¼ku siedziaÅ‚ jakiÅ› obcy, zupeÅ‚nie nie znany jej mÄ™Å¼czyzna okoÅ‚o 35-40 lat. UÅ›miechaÅ‚ siÄ™ przyjaÅºnie do nastolatki. MÄ™Å¼czyzna miaÅ‚ dÅ‚ugie grafitowe wÅ‚osy, które siÄ™gaÅ‚y mu lekko za raniona i szaro-zielone oczy. Nieznajomy byÅ‚ nawet przystojny... - Nie bój siÄ™ MiÅ›ka! Nie rzucaj we mnie pluszakami!- powiedziaÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna i zszedÅ‚ z Å‚óÅ¼ka, chroniÄ…c siÄ™ przed pluszowymi zwierzakami, praktycznie lecÄ…cego w jego kierunku ze wszystkich stron - To ja Behemot! - ZjeÅ¼dÅ¼aj zboczeÅ„cu! Tato jakiÅ› facet jest w moim pokoju!!!!! Ostrzegam znam sztuki walki!!!! - Tak... Ostatnio Ä‡wiczÄ…c te cale sztuki walki zniszczyÅ‚aÅ› ulubiony wazon swojej matki... - powiedziaÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna uÅ›miechajÄ…c siÄ™ krzywo. - SkÄ…d o tym wiesz! PodglÄ…dasz mnie! Tato zboczony podglÄ…dacz jest w moim pokoju!!! - krzyczaÅ‚a dziewczyna jednak nikt nie przychodziÅ‚ jej z pomocÄ…. A Monika miaÅ‚a niezÅ‚e pÅ‚uca, wiÄ™c zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ trochÄ™. Nagle do jej mózgu dotarÅ‚a wiadomoÅ›Ä‡ - Co zrobiÅ‚eÅ› z moim kotem zboczeÅ„cu!? - JuÅ¼ Ci mówiÅ‚em MiÅ›ka... To ja Behemot... - powiedziaÅ‚ spokojnie drapiÄ…c siÄ™ po gÅ‚owie. - Behemot to kot, a nie dorosÅ‚y mÄ™Å¼czyzna... - Monika nawet nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a jak przestaÅ‚a krzyczeÄ‡ i zaczÄ™Å‚a rozmawiaÄ‡ normalnym tonem z nieznajomym. - Ale to ja naprawdÄ™... Sama zobacz jak nie wierzysz mi na sÅ‚owo... - powiedziaÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna poczym na miejscu w którym staÅ‚ Monika zobaczyÅ‚a swojego czarnego kota. DziewczynÄ™ zatkaÅ‚o. Behemot chwilÄ™ pokrÄ™ciÅ‚ siÄ™ po pokoju dziewczyny, wskoczyÅ‚ na biurko, a chwile potem zamiast kota na biurku siedziaÅ‚ nieznajomy mÄ™Å¼czyzna. - Jak.. to... hÄ™? To nie moÅ¼liwe... - Chcesz siÄ™ spytaÄ‡ jak to moÅ¼liwe, ze przed chwilÄ… byÅ‚em kotem a teraz jestem mÄ™Å¼czyzna. - stwierdziÅ‚ nieznajomy. Monika pokiwaÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ… na tak. Ten uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ gÅ‚upkowato, jak nastoletni koledzy z jej szkoÅ‚y. - To proste. Jestem Animagiem. - Anima... - ...giem... Czarodziejem, który moÅ¼e zmieniaÄ‡ siÄ™ w zwierze. - wyjaÅ›niÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna. - Czarodziejem! - Monika oÅ¼ywiÅ‚a siÄ™ - MówiÅ‚am Izie.. ona nie wierzyÅ‚a mi... - Mugole juÅ¼ tak majÄ…... nie wierzÄ… w magie - Mu.. co? - Mugole... Ludzie nie magiczni. PrzeciwieÅ„stwo czarodzieja. - zaÅ›miaÅ‚ siÄ™ mÄ™Å¼czyzna - Ile ty siÄ™ jeszcze musisz nauczyÄ‡ MiÅ›ka... - Eeee... - powiedziaÅ‚a mÄ…drze dziewczyna - ty naprawdÄ™ jesteÅ› Behemotem? - ÅšciÅ›lej mówiÄ…c jestem Tom Graystone, przez Ciebie nazwany Behemotem. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom - MiÅ›ka co ty taka blada jesteÅ›? Nie mdlej mi tylko... Za póÅºno... Kiedy Monika obudziÅ‚a siÄ™ leÅ¼aÅ‚a juÅ¼ na Å‚óÅ¼ku a po jej lewej stronie siedziaÅ‚ Tom uwaÅ¼nie jÄ… obserwujÄ…c. Kiedy zorientowaÅ‚a siÄ™ kto to natychmiast odsunÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ w kÄ…t Å‚óÅ¼ka. MÄ™Å¼czyzna nieÅºle siÄ™ zdziwiÅ‚ jakiego przyÅ›pieszenia dostaÅ‚a nastolatka na jego widok. - OdsuÅ„ siÄ™ na bezpiecznÄ… odlegÅ‚oÅ›Ä‡... - powiedziaÅ‚a nie ufnie dziewczyna. MÄ™Å¼czyzna zrobiÅ‚ to co go poprosiÅ‚a. PodszedÅ‚ do okna i oparÅ‚ siÄ™ o niewielki parapet. ChwilkÄ™ trwaÅ‚o aÅ¼ Monika odzyskaÅ‚a mowÄ™.- No dobra... heh... mógÅ‚byÅ› mi wytÅ‚umaczyÄ‡ skÄ…d tu siÄ™ wziÄ…Å‚eÅ›? - zapytaÅ‚a nieÅ›miaÅ‚o. Jednak uÅ›miech, który pojawiÅ‚ siÄ™ na twarzy Toma sprawiÅ‚, Å¼e dziewczyna poczuÅ‚a siÄ™ pewniej. - Jestem twoim opiekunem - oÅ›wiadczyÅ‚. - Opiekunem? - zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ nastolatka.- Po co mi opiekun? PrzecieÅ¼ mam rodziców... - To bardziej skomplikowane MiÅ›ka... Jednak teraz wydaje mi siÄ™, Å¼e powinnaÅ› poznaÄ‡ prawdÄ™ o sobie... - PrawdÄ™ o mnie ? - Tak.. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom - Jednak teraz proszÄ™ nie przerywaj mi... Dziewczyna posÅ‚uchaÅ‚a siÄ™ go. Nawet nie zaprotestowaÅ‚a kiedy mÄ™Å¼czyzna usiadÅ‚ na Å‚óÅ¼ku. Tom wziÄ…Å‚ gÅ‚Ä™boki oddech i zaczÄ…Å‚ opowiadaÄ‡: - SzesnaÅ›cie lat temu, w Anglii, dokÅ‚adnie o póÅ‚nocy 27.09 przyszÅ‚aÅ› na Å›wiat. Jednak nie w tej rodzinie, którÄ… uwaÅ¼asz za swojÄ…... Twoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami byÅ‚o maÅ‚Å¼eÅ„stwo czarodziejów, którzy niestety zginÄ™li podczas walk ze ÅšmiercioÅ¼ercami, ludÅºmi zÅ‚ego czarnoksiÄ™Å¼nika... Lorda Voldemorta...- powiedziaÅ‚ szybko. - Twoi rodzice, czyli Ester i Hektor byli Aurorami i zajmowali siÄ™ Å‚apaniem zÅ‚ych czarodziei i wsadzaniem ich do Azkabanu, wiÄ™zienia dla czarodziei. - Tom przestaÅ‚ na chwilÄ™ opowiadaÄ‡. WidziaÅ‚, Å¼e Monika chce cos powiedzieÄ‡. - To Diuny nie sÄ… moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami? - zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. - Nie, oni sÄ… twojÄ… rodzinÄ… zastÄ™pczÄ…. - powiedziaÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna, poczym kontynuowaÅ‚ opowieÅ›Ä‡ - W tym czasie wielu dzieciom przydarzyÅ‚o siÄ™ to samo co tobie. CzÄ™Å›Ä‡ z nich rozmieÅ›ciliÅ›my w rodzinach zastÄ™pczych innych natomiast oddaliÅ›my do domów dziecka... albo do mugloskich rodzin.. takich jak twoja... Jednak kaÅ¼de takie dziecko dostawaÅ‚o swojego opiekuna. By mógÅ‚ on co pewien czas zdawaÄ‡ raporty z ich Å¼ycia wÅ›ród Mugoli. Kiedy trafiÅ‚aÅ› do Diuny'ów przypaÅ‚Ä™taÅ‚ siÄ™ do nich czarny kot, którym byÅ‚em ja. Co pewien czas informowaÅ‚em przeÅ‚oÅ¼onych o twoich postÄ™pach w rozwoju, jednak póÅºniej przestaÅ‚o to ich interesowaÄ‡. WÅ‚adzÄ™ w Ministerstwie Magii przejÄ…Å‚ Korneliusz Knot, którego Å¼ycie maÅ‚ych sierot w ogóle nie obchodziÅ‚o... Bynajmniej dorastaÅ‚aÅ› sobie beztrosko aÅ¼ do jedenastych urodzin. Przez dÅ‚ugi czas wyczekiwaÅ‚em aÅ¼ do tego domu wleci pierwsza sowa informujÄ…ca CiÄ™ o tym kim jesteÅ›... wtedy byÅ‚oby o wiele Å‚atwiej zrozumieÄ‡ Ci skÄ…d siÄ™ tu wziÄ…Å‚em... jednak taka sowa nie pojawiÅ‚a siÄ™... DaÅ‚em znak do ministerstwa, jednak nie dostaÅ‚em Å¼adnej odpowiedzi... ZaniepokoiÅ‚o mnie to, gdyÅ¼ wÅ‚aÅ›nie jedenastolatki dostajÄ… list przyjÄ™cia do Hogwartu, SzkoÅ‚y Magii i Czarodziejstwa... Jednak ty nie otrzymaÅ‚eÅ› takiego listu... PomyÅ›laÅ‚em, ze jesteÅ› CharÅ‚akiem, czyli dzieckiem magicznych rodziców pozbawionym magicznej mocy.. ChociaÅ¼ nie wykazywaÅ‚aÅ› Å¼adnych magicznych zdolnoÅ›ci zostaÅ‚em z TobÄ…, bo praktycznie nie miaÅ‚em gdzie wracaÄ‡... Moja jedyna praca byÅ‚o pilnowanie Ciebie, magiczny Å›wiat o mnie zapomniaÅ‚... To byÅ‚o tak jakby caÅ‚a tamta spoÅ‚ecznoÅ›Ä‡ wymazaÅ‚a nas z pamiÄ™ci... wÄ…tpiÄ™ by ktoÅ› mnie pamiÄ™taÅ‚, podobnie jak ciebie... Tom przerwaÅ‚ na chwilÄ™. Od tego gadania zaschÅ‚o mu w gardle. WyciÄ…gnÄ…Å‚ zza paska od spodni róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ poczym powiedziaÅ‚ "Accio woda". Po chwili drzwi do pokoju dziewczyny otworzyÅ‚y siÄ™, a do Å›rodka wleciaÅ‚y dwie szklanki peÅ‚ne wody mineralnej. Jedna z nich przyleciaÅ‚a do mÄ™Å¼czyzny druga natomiast zawisÅ‚a tuz przez MonikÄ…. Dziewczyna niepewnie zÅ‚apaÅ‚a szklankÄ™ i napiÅ‚a siÄ™. Tom wypiÅ‚ duszkiem caÅ‚Ä… szklankÄ™ wody poczym, równieÅ¼ przy pomocy magii sprawiÅ‚, Å¼e szklanka poleciaÅ‚a na stóÅ‚. - Przez szesnaÅ›cie lat byÅ‚em twoim kotem- opiekunem. Diuny'owie siÄ™ trochÄ™ dziwili dlaczego Å¼yjÄ™ tak dÅ‚ugo, w koÅ„cu wziÄ™li mnie kiedy byÅ‚em juÅ¼ dorosÅ‚ym kotem. ImiÄ™ dostaÅ‚em dopiero od Ciebie, czyli kiedy miaÅ‚aÅ› jakieÅ› 3 latka. WczeÅ›niej byÅ‚em po prostu "KOT" - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™, to samo zrobiÅ‚a Monika. - UwaÅ¼nie przyglÄ…daÅ‚em siÄ™ twoim poczynaniom w szkole. ZauwaÅ¼yÅ‚em, Å¼e lubisz robiÄ‡ róÅ¼nego rodzaju wywary z roÅ›lin. Nieraz nawet sama pewnie o tym nie wiedzÄ…c robiÅ‚aÅ› prawdziwe magiczne mikstury. WidziaÅ‚em teÅ¼, Å¼e nie masz zbyt wielu przyjacióÅ‚... MaÅ‚o jest Mugoli paÅ‚ajÄ…cymi tymi samymi zainteresowaniami co ty. Tym bardziej dziwiÅ‚em siÄ™, Å¼e nie otrzymaÅ‚aÅ› listu ze szkoÅ‚y... Wczoraj wyczuÅ‚em coÅ› dziwnego koÅ‚o naszego domu, tuÅ¼ po tym jak zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚aÅ› spadajÄ…cÄ… gwiazdÄ™. ChociaÅ¼ tego nie widziaÅ‚aÅ› tez tam pobiegÅ‚em, by zobaczyÄ‡ co siÄ™ zdarzyÅ‚o. CaÅ‚e to zajÅ›cie wyglÄ…daÅ‚o jakby byÅ‚o tym na co czekaÅ‚em od tych wielu lat. Twoje pierwsze spotkanie z prawdziwym czarodziejem! - podekscytowaÅ‚ siÄ™ Tom. - Kiedy przyniosÅ‚aÅ› do domu zniszczonego nimbusa nie mogÅ‚em juÅ¼ wytrzymaÄ‡. MusiaÅ‚am powiedzieÄ‡ Ci o twojej prawdziwej przeszÅ‚oÅ›ci. - mÄ™Å¼czyzna skoÅ„czyÅ‚.- Poza tym po spotkaniu twoje moce jakby odÅ¼yÅ‚y... RóÅ¼e i ubrania sÄ… tego przykÅ‚adem... - To ja wyczarowaÅ‚am te róÅ¼e w ogrodzie? - Zawsze chciaÅ‚aÅ›, aby one tam rosÅ‚y, a dziÄ™ki mocom, które siÄ™ obudziÅ‚y w tobie sprawiÅ‚aÅ›, Å¼e tam siÄ™ znalazÅ‚y. - To wyglÄ…da jak jakaÅ› dziwna bajka... - MoÅ¼e i tak wyglÄ…da, jednak jest to prawda. Przez pewien czas w pokoju nastaÅ‚a cisza. CaÅ‚a ta historia wydawaÅ‚a siÄ™ niedorzeczna. Taka nierealna. Wszystko wyglÄ…daÅ‚o tak jakby Å›niÅ‚a na jawie ksiÄ…Å¼kÄ™, która przed chwila przeczytaÅ‚a. ChociaÅ¼ zawsze chciaÅ‚a by cos podobnego jej siÄ™ przydarzyÅ‚o teraz nie wiedziaÅ‚a jak zareagowaÄ‡. - A czy Belfegor teÅ¼ jest Animagiem? - zapytaÅ‚a w koÅ„cu. - Nie to zwykÅ‚y kundel. - Aha... - Wiesz MiÅ›ka.. skoro jednak masz czarodziejskie moce, moÅ¼e byÅ›my potrenowali trochÄ™ magii? - zapytaÅ‚ niepewnie Tom, przy czym uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ odsÅ‚aniajÄ…c swoje Å›nieÅ¼nobiaÅ‚e zÄ™by. Monice pomysÅ‚ Opiekuna spodobaÅ‚ siÄ™ od razu. Teraz kiedy okazaÅ‚o siÄ™, Å¼e jest czarownicÄ… chciaÅ‚a nauczyÄ‡ siÄ™ paru zaklÄ™Ä‡. I to nie tylko by udowodniÄ‡ Izie, Å¼e czarodzieje istniejÄ… naprawdÄ™, w wiÄ™kszym stopniu chciaÅ‚a to zrobiÄ‡ dla siebie. - OczywiÅ›cie, Å¼e chcÄ™! - powiedziaÅ‚a radosnym tonem dziewczyna. Tom byÅ‚ zadowolony, Å¼e jego pomyÅ›l spotkaÅ‚ siÄ™ z takim entuzjazmem dziewczyny i, Å¼e ta caÅ‚a historia nie wystraszyÅ‚a jej za bardzo. PrawdÄ™ mówiÄ…c spodziewaÅ‚ siÄ™ takiej reakcji swojej podopiecznej. W koÅ„cu znaÅ‚ ja juÅ¼ pod prawie 16 lat, poza tym byÅ‚ ulepiony z podobnej gliny. - No to od czego zaczynamy? - Monika wstaÅ‚a z Å‚óÅ¼ka i poÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a rÄ™ce na biodra. MiaÅ‚a rozpromieniona caÅ‚Ä… twarz. - Poczekaj, nie tak nerwowo. Najpierw musisz sobie zdaÄ‡ sprawÄ™, Å¼e to bÄ™dÄ… wakacje peÅ‚ne pracy. JeÅ¼eli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to od wrzeÅ›nia zaczniesz naukÄ™ w zupeÅ‚nie innej szkole. W Hogarcie. - dziewczyna przez chwile nie odzywaÅ‚a. ZastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ nad odpowiedziÄ…. W koÅ„cu byÅ‚a to bardzo waÅ¼na decyzja w jej Å¼yciu. MoÅ¼e i nawet najwaÅ¼niejsza. - Zgadzam siÄ™.- odpowiedziaÅ‚a w koÅ„cu. Na twarzy opiekuna pojawiÅ‚ siÄ™ jeszcze wiÄ™kszy uÅ›miech. - W takim razie wychodzimy. ZaprowadzÄ™ CiÄ™ w pewno miejsce. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom poczym ruszyÅ‚ w kierunku drzwi. - Eee... Belfegor? Chyba lepiej bÄ™dzie, jeÅ¼eli zamienisz siÄ™ w kota zanim wyjdziemy z mojego pokoju. W koÅ„cu moi rodzice nie sÄ… przyzwyczajeni to twojego widoku jako mÄ™Å¼czyzny. - przypomniaÅ‚a mu dziewczyna. - A tak wÅ‚aÅ›ciwie to gdzie oni sÄ…? Jest juÅ¼ po... dwunastej a po nich ani widu ani sÅ‚ychu? - ÅšpiÄ… w sypialni. RzuciÅ‚em na nich zaklÄ™cie snu. Zaraz ich obudzÄ™... - kiedy wyszli z pokoju Tom po raz kolejny wyjÄ…Å‚ róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ i wypowiedziaÅ‚ zaklÄ™cie kierujÄ…c róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ na drzwi sypialni "rodziców" Moniki. Po chwili zza drzwi sÅ‚ychaÄ‡ byÅ‚o juÅ¼ jak paÅ„stwo Diuny wstajÄ… z Å‚óÅ¼ka. W tym samym momencie mÄ™Å¼czyzna zamieniÅ‚ siÄ™ w czarnego kota. Gdy Monika zaczÄ™Å‚a schodziÄ‡ ze schodów drzwi sypialni jej "rodziców" otworzyÅ‚y siÄ™. Dziewczyna krzyknÄ™Å‚a do nich "DzieÅ„ dobry" i to, ze idzie siÄ™ przejÅ›Ä‡. - Strasznie dÅ‚ugo spaliÅ›cie. To do was nie podobne! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a w ich kierunku, dokÅ‚adnie wiedzÄ…c dlaczego tak siÄ™ staÅ‚o. - TeÅ¼ to zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚em MiÅ›ka. JakoÅ› strasznie wypoczÄ™ty jestem! - opowiedziaÅ‚ Kevin Diuny przeciÄ…gajÄ…c siÄ™ na szczycie schodów. Dziewczyna byÅ‚a gotowa juÅ¼ wdaÄ‡ siÄ™ w jakÄ…Å› dyskusje ze swoim ojcem, ale Behemot swoim prychniÄ™ciem przypomniaÅ‚ jej, Å¼e trzeba iÅ›Ä‡. Monika szÅ‚a za kotem, który prowadziÅ‚ jÄ… w kierunku nieznanego dla niej miejsca. Na poczÄ…tku wyszli do ogrodu, potem Behemot poprowadziÅ‚ ja w stronÄ™ ogromnego Å¼ywopÅ‚otu ogradzajÄ…cego ich teren. Po chwili kot znikÅ‚ w gÄ…szczach zostawiajÄ…c dziewczynÄ™ po jednej stronie naturalnej przeszkody. - Behemot jak ja niby mam tÄ™dy przejÅ›Ä‡? - zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™. Kot z powrotem wyleciaÅ‚ z krzaków. SpojrzaÅ‚ spode Å‚ba na MonikÄ™, poczym popchnÄ…Å‚ Å‚apka wystajÄ…cy korzeÅ„ Å¼ywopÅ‚otu. W tym samym momencie, jak na zawoÅ‚anie, ogrodzenie uchyliÅ‚o siÄ™ lekko. Dziewczyna zrozumiaÅ‚a, ze jednak da siÄ™ przejÅ›Ä‡ ten Å¼ywopÅ‚ot. ChociaÅ¼ mieszkaÅ‚a tutaj niemalÅ¼e od swojego urodzenia, nie wiedziaÅ‚a, ze cos takiego jest w jej ogrodzie. Tajne przejÅ›cie w Å¼ywym ogrodzeniu byÅ‚o czymÅ› zupeÅ‚nie nowym i nie spodziewanym dla Moniki. Jednak dzisiaj nic jÄ… nie dziwiÅ‚o... Dziewczyna delikatnie odgiÄ™Å‚a zielone drzwiczki weszÅ‚a do Å¼ywopÅ‚otu. WydawaÅ‚oby siÄ™, Å¼e przestrzeÅ„ w krzaku powinna byÄ‡ maÅ‚a, jednak tutaj tak nie byÅ‚o. WÅ‚aÅ›ciwie caÅ‚e to pomieszczenie nie wyglÄ…daÅ‚o jak wnÄ™trze krzaku a jak jakaÅ› pusta drewniana chatka. Kiedy drzwiczki ponownie siÄ™ zamknÄ™Å‚y Behemot po raz kolejny przybraÅ‚ ludzkÄ… postaÄ‡. - Wiesz co? Ja teÅ¼ tak chcÄ™ siÄ™ zmieniaÄ‡! - pisnÄ™Å‚a Monika jak maÅ‚a dziewczynka. - To trudniejsza sztuczka niÅ¼ Ci siÄ™ wydaje MiÅ›ka. - wyjaÅ›niÅ‚ jej Opiekun. - No to moÅ¼e w przyszÅ‚oÅ›ci? - uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ do niego Å‚adnie. - O tym porozmawiamy póÅºniej... - Tom nie mógÅ‚ nie odpowiedzieÄ‡ takim samym miÅ‚ym uÅ›miechem. - Teraz zaczniemy uczyÄ‡ CiÄ™ podstaw. Ale zanim nawet to zaczniemy nazywaj mnie Tomem dobrze? Jeszcze trochÄ™ a bym zapomniaÅ‚ jak siÄ™ naprawdÄ™ nazywam... Przez caÅ‚y czas nazywasz mnie Behemotem.. MoÅ¼na dostaÄ‡ pomieszania. - Nie ma sprawy Tom. - Dobrze... To zacznijmy od podstawowych zaklÄ™Ä‡... Tutaj nikt nas nie nakryje. Zaraz po tym jak siÄ™ tu pojawiÅ‚em rzuciÅ‚em parÄ™ zaklÄ™Ä‡ by ochroniÄ‡ to miejsce przed innymi. Witaj w "Grocie Chochlika" MiÅ›ka. - "Grocie Chochlika"? Czemu to tak nazwaÅ‚eÅ›? - I wÅ‚aÅ›nie tego bÄ™dziemy siÄ™ musieli nauczyÄ‡... W podobnych miejscach moÅ¼na spotkaÄ‡ chochliki. - Aha. Tom opowiedziaÅ‚ dziewczynie wszystko to co wiedziaÅ‚ o chochlikach. WymieniÅ‚ wszystkie ich zwyczaje, to co lubiÄ… jeÅ›Ä‡, jak i gdzie mieszkajÄ…. Wszystko to o czym mówiÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna wydawaÅ‚o siÄ™ Monice bardzo ekscytujÄ…ce. Nigdy na wÅ‚asne oczy nie widziaÅ‚a Å¼adnego chochlika, ale z opisu Animaga wynikaÅ‚o, Å¼e chociaÅ¼ mogÄ… to byÄ‡ nawet i Å‚adne zwierzÄ…tka potrafiÄ… naprawdÄ™ daÄ‡ w koÅ›Ä‡. A nieraz nawet po ich ugryzieniu moÅ¼e wdaÄ‡ siÄ™ ciÄ™Å¼kie zakaÅ¼enie, które wyleczyÄ‡ moÅ¼na tylko specjalnymi eliksirami, których nauczy MonikÄ™ wtedy kiedy zaÅ‚atwi odpowiednie skÅ‚adniki. Dziewczyna mogÅ‚aby sÅ‚uchaÄ‡ tego o czym mówi mÄ™Å¼czyzna godzinami. Jednak po pewnym czasie spÄ™dzonym w "Grocie Chochlika" usÅ‚yszaÅ‚a gÅ‚os swojej maki, która najwyraÅºniej wolaÅ‚a jÄ… na obiado- kolacjÄ™. Dziewczyna szybko wyszÅ‚a z tajnej kryjówki swojego nauczyciela i razem z Tomem zamienionym znowu w kota ruszyÅ‚a na posiÅ‚ek. Kiedy zbliÅ¼aÅ‚a siÄ™ juÅ¼ do stoÅ‚u, na którym rozÅ‚oÅ¼ony byÅ‚ obiad, uÅ›wiadomiÅ‚a sobie, Å¼e jest to dzisiaj jej pierwszy posiÅ‚ek, bo te kilka Å‚yÅ¼ek pÅ‚atków Å›niadaniowych, nie moÅ¼na byÅ‚o nazwaÄ‡ Å›niadaniem. - Która juÅ¼ godzina? -zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™ siadajÄ…c na swoim staÅ‚ym miejscu. - JuÅ¼ prawie ósma, a na dworze nadal piÄ™kne sÅ‚oÅ„ce - odpowiedziaÅ‚ Kevin - Tak bÄ™dzie jeszcze przez trochÄ™ czasu... a potem znowu wrócimy do szarej rzeczywistoÅ›ci - powiedziaÅ‚a Georgia. - Nie takiej znowu szarej... - powiedziaÅ‚a sobie Monika poczym uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ do kota. Behemot zamruczaÅ‚ tak jakby odgadÅ‚ jej myÅ›li. Kiedy dziewczyna skoÅ„czyÅ‚a obiado- kolacjÄ™ znowu poszÅ‚a z Tomem do "Groty Chochlika". Tym razem byli tam krótko, poniewaÅ¼ jej opiekun postanowiÅ‚ ja zapoznaÄ‡ tylko z programem na jutrzejszy dzieÅ„. ChociaÅ¼ Tom mógÅ‚by byÄ‡ ojcem dziewczyny, ta wcale nie czuÅ‚a tego. Dla niej byÅ‚ to po prostu dobry kolega, z którym mogÅ‚a sobie fajnie porozmawiaÄ‡. On chyba traktowaÅ‚ MonikÄ™ tak samo jak ona jego. - Jutro wstajemy o szóstej rano... MiÅ›ka nie krzyw siÄ™ tak... Nie ma Å¼e boli, mówiÅ‚em Ci przecieÅ¼, Å¼e to bÄ™dzie ciÄ™Å¼ka praca. - Rozumiem... ale moÅ¼e o siódmej? - O szóstej i ani minuty spóÅºnienia! - No juÅ¼ dobrze, dobrze... - Profesor McGonagall byÅ‚aby ze mnie dumna. - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ Tom poczym wytÅ‚umaczyÅ‚ dziewczynie kim jest kobieta którÄ… przed chwila wspomniaÅ‚. - JuÅ¼ póÅºno.. Chyba pójdÄ™ spaÄ‡, skoro mam wstaÄ‡ tak wczeÅ›nie... - powiedziaÅ‚a Monika i wyszÅ‚a z kryjówki. Tom zgodziÅ‚ siÄ™ ze swojÄ… wychowankÄ… i w postaci kota podÄ…Å¼yÅ‚ za niÄ….  
Na dworze byÅ‚o juÅ¼ ciemno. MusiaÅ‚o byÄ‡ juÅ¼ sporo po dziesiÄ…tej. AÅ¼ dziw, Å¼e rodzice jeszcze nie zaczÄ™li jej szukaÄ‡. W koÅ„cu zawsze siÄ™ o niÄ… martwili, aÅ¼ do przesady. Monika spojrzaÅ‚a w niebo. Tam samo jak wczoraj byÅ‚o bezchmurne i wydaÄ‡ byÅ‚o wszystkie gwiazdy. Dzisiaj jednak nie zostaÅ‚a by sobie na nie popatrzeÄ‡. WeszÅ‚a do domu drzwiami od strony ogrodu czujÄ…c jakby ktoÅ› ja obserwowaÅ‚. Jednak kiedy siÄ™ odwróciÅ‚a nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a nic co mógÅ‚by jÄ… zaniepokoiÄ‡. Behemot jako pierwszy wleciaÅ‚ do domu. Zaraz jak zrobiÅ‚a to dziewczyna Belfegor rzuciÅ‚ siÄ™ na niÄ… i domagaÅ‚ siÄ™ gÅ‚askania. W koÅ„cu widzieli siÄ™ tylko na Å›niadaniu, a wedÅ‚ug brytana byÅ‚o to stanowczo za krótka chwila. - IdÄ™ spaÄ‡! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a do rodziców, którzy akurat siedzieli w salonie oglÄ…dajÄ…c jakiÅ› film polecany przez wszystkie stacje telewizyjne. - Ok., miÅ‚ych snów! - - odpowiedzieli chórem rodzice Moniki.  
Dziewczyna pÄ™dem znalazÅ‚a siÄ™ na górze. ZrobiÅ‚a to tak szybko, Å¼e niemal na ostatnim schodku siÄ™ nie wywróciÅ‚a, jednak Tom ja powstrzymaÅ‚ przed tym. Monika natychmiast daÅ‚a mu do zrozumienia by zmieniÅ‚ siÄ™ znowu w kota bo nie wie jak dÅ‚ugo rodzice bÄ™dÄ… jeszcze oglÄ…daÄ‡ film w salonie. MÄ™Å¼czyzna wysÅ‚uchaÅ‚ swojej uczennicy, gdyÅ¼ sam nie chciaÅ‚ zostaÄ‡ zdemaskowany, przez rodzinÄ™ u której mieszkaÅ‚. - A ty gdzie Tom? - zapytaÅ‚a Monika kota, gdy ten wszedÅ‚ go jej pokoju. - No spaÄ‡... - odpowiedziaÅ‚ zgodnie z prawdÄ… kot. - To mój pokój... - JakoÅ› wczeÅ›niej Ci to nie przeszkadzaÅ‚o, Å¼e tu spaÅ‚em... - WczeÅ›niej nie wiedziaÅ‚am, Å¼e jesteÅ› czterdziestoletnim mÄ™Å¼czyzna... - Tylko nie czterdziestoletnim! Mam trzydzieÅ›ci dziewiÄ™Ä‡ lat... - Sorry, ale i tak musisz spaÄ‡ gdzieÅ› indziej. - Na Merlina! Gdzie ja teraz znajdÄ™ jakiÅ› miÅ‚y kÄ…cik, by siÄ™ przespaÄ‡! - Na pewno Belfegor odstÄ…pi Ci trochÄ™ swojego legowiska. Wiesz gdzie jest, prawda?- uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. - Tak wiem... - powiedziaÅ‚ kot poczym odwróciÅ‚ siÄ™ i wyszedÅ‚ z pokoju Moniki. - Dobranoc! - Miau!  
Dzisiejszy dzieÅ„ byÅ‚ najdziwniejszym dniem w Å¼yciu Moniki. Nie doÅ›Ä‡, Å¼e okazaÅ‚o siÄ™ Å¼e jest czarownica, to jeszcze jej rodzice nie byli jej prawdziwymi rodzicami, jej kot byÅ‚ Animagiem, zaczÄ™Å‚a uczyÄ‡ siÄ™ magii. Od zawsze czekaÅ‚a na ten dzieÅ„, aÅ¼ w koÅ„cu nadszedÅ‚! Monika poÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a siÄ™ spaÄ‡ z gÅ‚owa peÅ‚na rozwaÅ¼aÅ„... - PrzesuÅ„ siÄ™ Belfegor. Musimy spaÄ‡ razem... - powiedziaÅ‚ Behemot, a pies usunÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ trochÄ™ z legowiska i pomachaÅ‚ ogonem. - Dobranoc... Ej bez czuÅ‚oÅ›ci! - prychnÄ…Å‚ na niego, gdy brytan polizaÅ‚ go po gÅ‚ówce na dobranoc. Zwierzaki zasnÄ™Å‚y szybko.  
Na dworze byÅ‚ jeszcze ciemniej niÅ¼ wtedy, kiedy Monika i Tom wracali do domu. Bezchmurne niebo pokrywaÅ‚y teraz straszne ciemne chmury. Na ulicy w pobliÅ¼u domu dziewczyny nie byÅ‚o Å¼adnego Å¼ywej duszy. Na to przynajmniej wyglÄ…daÅ‚o. Jednak coÅ› kryÅ‚o siÄ™ w ciemnoÅ›ciach i obserwowaÅ‚o dom Moniki Diuny, dziewczyny, która przez szesnaÅ›cie lat myÅ›laÅ‚a, ze jest kimÅ› innym niÅ¼ jej siÄ™ zdawaÅ‚o... 

** CDN...**


	3. Rozdzial 3

A dni mijajÄ…...  
  
Kolejne dni wakacji mijaÅ‚y Monice i Tomowi na ogromnej pracy. Dziewczyna byÅ‚a pojÄ™tna uczennicÄ… i nawet zaskoczyÅ‚a tym samym swojego nauczyciela, gdyÅ¼ przez pierwszy tydzieÅ„ pracy opanowaÅ‚a juÅ¼ pierwsze póÅ‚rocze pierwszej klasy Hogwartu. Najlepiej wychodziÅ‚y jej eliksiry oraz nauka o magicznych zwierzÄ™tach. TrochÄ™ gorzej byÅ‚o z rzucaniem wszelkiego rodzaju zaklÄ™Ä‡, jednak Tom uwaÅ¼aÅ‚, Å¼e to jest spowodowane tym, iÅ¼ uÅ¼ywajÄ… wyÅ‚Ä…cznie jednej róÅ¼dÅ¼ki. Jego róÅ¼dÅ¼ki, która nie pasuje to delikatnej rÄ™ki nastolatki. - Miska zobacz, to powinno wyglÄ…daÄ‡ tak. Lumos! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna wykonaÅ‚ jakieÅ› ruchy róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™, chwile póÅºniej z koÅ„ca drewnianej róÅ¼dÅ¼ki wystrzeliÅ‚o Å›wiatÅ‚o, które spowodowaÅ‚o, ze cala "Grota Chochlika" , i tak juÅ¼ magicznie oÅ›wietlona, teraz rozÅ›wietliÅ‚a siÄ™ jeszcze bardziej raÅ¼Ä…cym Å›wiatÅ‚em. - Dobra teraz twoja kolej. - powiedziaÅ‚ i podaÅ‚ Monice róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™, kiedy przestaÅ‚a wreszcie Å›wieciÄ‡ jak latarka. - Lumos! - powtórzyÅ‚a ze swoim nauczycielem dziewczyna. Nie byÅ‚o takiego samego efektu, jaki udaÅ‚o siÄ™ osiÄ…gnÄ…Ä‡ Tomowi, jednak i tak pochwaliÅ‚ on MonikÄ™.  
Podczas drugiego tygodnia Opiekun nauczyÅ‚ swoja wychowankÄ™ tego wszystkiego co nauczyÅ‚aby siÄ™ podczas pierwszego roku w Szkole Magii. W ramach nagrody Tom obiecaÅ‚ dziewczynie, Å¼e nauczy jÄ… zmieniaÄ‡ siÄ™ w zwierzÄ™. - Ostrzegam Ci jednak MiÅ›ka. To nie jest Å‚atwe. Ja sam uczyÅ‚em siÄ™ bycia Animagiem okoÅ‚o dwóch lat. Poza tym jest to nielegalne. KaÅ¼dy Animag powinien byÄ‡ zarejestrowany w Ministerstwie Magii... - Ty jesteÅ› zarejestrowany Tom? - spojrzaÅ‚a na niego uÅ›miechajÄ…c siÄ™ triumfalnie. - Nie jestem... - WiedziaÅ‚am! - Dobra... - zaczÄ…Å‚ mówiÄ‡ jej nauczyciel - BÄ™dziemy to Ä‡wiczyÄ‡ w domu, dobra? Zaraz przed pójÅ›ciem spaÄ‡, bo teraz musimy zajÄ…Ä‡ siÄ™ twoja dalszÄ… podstawowÄ… naukÄ…. -Dziewczyna zgodziÅ‚a siÄ™ na warunki, które postawiÅ‚ jej Tom.  
Monika i kto znikali na caÅ‚e dnie. Rodzice dziewczyny zastanawiali siÄ™ co robi ich córka przez te wszystkie godziny spÄ™dzone na dworze. Nieraz musiaÅ‚a wymyÅ›laÄ‡ jakieÅ› historyjki, Å¼e to idzie do koleÅ¼anki, czy teÅ¼ inne mniej prawdopodobne bzdety by paÅ„stwo Diuny siÄ™ o niÄ… nie martwili. Nieraz wieczorem, kiedy Tom uczyÅ‚ MonikÄ™ jak staÄ‡ siÄ™ Animagiem, maÅ‚o co nie wyszÅ‚o na jaw, Å¼e naprawdÄ™ jest czÅ‚owiekiem... - RozmawiaÅ‚aÅ› z kimÅ› MiÅ›ka? -zapytaÅ‚ Kevin wchodzÄ…c do pokoju córki. - WydawaÅ‚o mi siÄ™ ze sÅ‚yszaÅ‚em jakiÅ› mÄ™ski gÅ‚os. - RozmawiaÅ‚am z Behemoetem -odpowiedziaÅ‚a zgodnie z prawda dziewczyna. - Aha... dobranoc. - Dobranoc -powiedziaÅ‚a kiedy ojciec zamykaÅ‚ za sobÄ… drzwi. Po chwili Behemot znowu zamieniÅ‚ siÄ™ w czÅ‚owieka i konturowaÅ‚ przerwanÄ… lekcjÄ™.  
DzieÅ„ za dniem, tydzieÅ„ za tygodniem Monika stawaÅ‚a siÄ™ coraz lepsza w magii. Do koÅ„ca wakacji zostaÅ‚y jeszcze dwa tygodnie, a ta zaliczyÅ‚a juÅ¼ przyÅ›pieszony kurs trzech lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Dziewczyna byÅ‚a z siebie zadowolona. Teraz rozpoczynaÅ‚a jakby czwarty rok nauki i Tom zadecydowaÅ‚, Å¼e najwyÅ¼szy czas by zaÅ‚atwiÄ‡ jakieÅ› ksiÄ…Å¼ki, dziÄ™ki którym samodzielnie mogÅ‚aby siÄ™ doksztaÅ‚caÄ‡. Monika i tak byÅ‚a pod wielkim wraÅ¼eniem, Å¼e pomimo braku podrÄ™czników nauczyÅ‚ jÄ… tylu rzeczy. - Masz jakieÅ› pieniÄ…dze? - zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ Tom. - CoÅ› siÄ™ znajdzie. A po co ci? CzyÅ¼byÅ› teraz Å¼Ä…daÅ‚ zapÅ‚aty za naukÄ™?- zmarszczyÅ‚a brwi dziewczyna. - Potrzebne bÄ™dÄ… Ci ksiÄ…Å¼ki do Hogwartu przecieÅ¼. I caÅ‚y osprzÄ™t, jak kocioÅ‚ek itp... - To ty chcesz mnie tam jednak wysÅ‚aÄ‡? - Tak. Bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz... Nigdy nie spotkaÅ‚em kogoÅ› kto by siÄ™ tak szybko uczyÅ‚ magii... MoÅ¼e to jest spowodowane tym, Å¼e moc kumulowaÅ‚a w tobie od zawsze. - A co ja powiem rodzicom, Å¼e bÄ™dÄ™ siÄ™ uczyÄ‡ w szkole w której uczÄ… magii? Oni chyba oszalejÄ…, albo pomyÅ›lÄ…, Å¼e ja juÅ¼ to zrobiÅ‚am i wyÅ›lÄ… mnie do wariatkowa... - Powiesz im, Å¼e dostaÅ‚aÅ› transfer do elitarnej szkoÅ‚y z internatem. Na pewno CiÄ™ puszczÄ™ i nie bÄ™dÄ… mieÄ‡ Å¼adnych oporów. - A jak bÄ™dÄ… chcieli mnie odwiedziÄ‡ to i tak siÄ™ dowiedzÄ… co to jest naprawdÄ™... - MoÅ¼esz im tez powiedzieÄ‡ prawdÄ™... - Trudno bÄ™dÄ™ Å¼yÄ‡ w kÅ‚amstwie... Dobra to jak nazywaÄ‡ siÄ™ bÄ™dzie ta szkoÅ‚a ?- zapytaÅ‚a dziewczyna odsÅ‚aniajÄ…c zÄ™by. Po paru godzinach spÄ™dzonych w "Grocie Chochlika" Tom i Monika mieli juÅ¼ wymyÅ›lonÄ… historyjkÄ™ dla rodziców dziewczyny. - W razie czego to uÅ¼yje jakiegoÅ› zaklÄ™cia. - poinformowaÅ‚ jÄ… Animag.  
NastÄ™pnego ranka magicznym zrzÄ…dzeniem losu w skrzynce na listy znalazÅ‚ siÄ™ list ze szkoÅ‚y, która podobno przyjÄ™Å‚a MonikÄ™. Dziewczyna Å›wietnie graÅ‚a swojÄ… rolÄ™. PokazaÅ‚a list rodzicom, którzy byli z niej bardzo dumni. Od razu, bez Å¼adnych przeciwwskazaÅ„ pozwolili córce pojechaÄ‡ tam. Nawet w ramach prezentu otrzymaÅ‚a od nich wiÄ™ksze kieszonkowe. PaÅ„stwo Diuny byli z niej strasznie dumni. Ale chyba jeszcze bardziej byÅ‚ jej kot. 


	4. Rozdzial 4

MaÅ‚e zakupy przed wyjazdem w nieznane...  
  
- MówiÅ‚em Ci, Å¼e nauka tych wszystkich eliksirów, zaklÄ™Ä‡ i magicznych zwierzÄ…t to pestka w porównaniu do przemieniania siÄ™ w zwierze. - przypomniaÅ‚ Monice Tom kiedy tej nie wychodziÅ‚a nauka na Animaga. - Powoli, spokojnie nie przemÄ™cza siÄ™ bo jeszcze coÅ› Åºle zadziaÅ‚a i bÄ™dziesz póÅ‚ czÅ‚owiekiem a póÅ‚ zwierzÄ™ciem... Takie wypadki tez siÄ™ zdarzajÄ…. Dziewczyna przystopowaÅ‚a na polecenie swojego nauczyciela. Stanie siÄ™ Animagiem byÅ‚o ciÄ™Å¼kÄ… pracÄ…. Jak na razie nie udaÅ‚o jej siÄ™ zmieniÄ‡ w zwierze. Czasem jej nos stawaÅ‚ siÄ™ jakiÅ› mniej ludzki, jednak nic wiÄ™cej. TrochÄ™ jÄ… to denerwowaÅ‚o, w koÅ„cu inne dziedziny magii wchodziÅ‚y do jej gÅ‚owy strasznie szybko. Dziewczyna nie dawaÅ‚a za wygrana, kaÅ¼dego wieczoru w obecnoÅ›ci Toma, lub gdy nawet go nie byÅ‚o za wszelkÄ… cenÄ™ próbowaÅ‚a zmieniÄ‡ siÄ™ w zwierzÄ…tko. Sama nie wiedziaÅ‚a dokÅ‚adnie w czyim ciele siÄ™ znajdzie po zamianie. ChciaÅ‚a staÄ‡ siÄ™ kotem, gdyÅ¼ byÅ‚o to jej ulubione zwierzÄ…tko, jednak po wyglÄ…dzie zmieniajÄ…cego siÄ™ nosa byÅ‚a pewna, Å¼e bÄ™dzie jakimÅ› ptakiem. MiaÅ‚a nadzieje, Å¼e przynajmniej jakimÅ› Å‚adnym ptakiem...  
Do koÅ„ca wakacji pozostaÅ‚y tylko trzy dni. MiÅ›ka przerabiaÅ‚a teraz czwartÄ… klasÄ™ i szÅ‚o jej caÅ‚kiem dobrze, jednak nie tak Å›wietnie jak przez ostatnie tygodni nauki. Tom wyczuÅ‚, Å¼e jego wychowanka boi siÄ™ tego wyjazdu do miejsca w którym nigdy nie byÅ‚a i nikogo nie znaÅ‚a. Kiedy byli w "Grocie Chochlika" przytuliÅ‚ ja do siebie i spojrzaÅ‚ w lekko zagubione oczy dziewczyny. - Boisz siÄ™ MiÅ›ka? - Nie!... niby czego mam siÄ™ baÄ‡ - zaprzeczyÅ‚a dziewczyna jednak opuÅ›ciÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ™. Nie trudno byÅ‚o siÄ™ domyÅ›leÄ‡, Å¼e nie czuje siÄ™ pewnie z tym caÅ‚ym wyjazdem. - Nie bój siÄ™. Nie ma czego. - daÅ‚ jej szturchaÅ„ca Tom. Dziewczyna uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankÄ™. PodsÅ‚uchaÅ‚em, Å¼e jutro Diuny jadÄ… do ciotki Grace... PoproÅ› ich, Å¼ebyÅ› zostaÅ‚a to zabiorÄ™ CiÄ™ na PokÄ…tnÄ…. Magiczna dzielnice Londynu, gdzie kupimy wszystko co bÄ™dzie ci potrzebne w nowej szkole. - Oczy Moniki oÅ¼ywiÅ‚y siÄ™. - WidzÄ™, Å¼e podoba Ci siÄ™ ten pomysÅ‚. - MoÅ¼e byÄ‡ fajnie. - Zaufaj mi, bÄ™dzie ekstra.  
Zaraz jak nastolatka wróciÅ‚a do domu Kevin zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ czy nie pojechaÅ‚aby z nimi do ciotki Grace. Ta jednak odmówiÅ‚a mówiÄ…c, Å¼e musi przygotowaÄ‡ swoje rzeczy do nowej szkoÅ‚y. Tej nocy dziewczyna nie mogÅ‚a zasnÄ…Ä‡. Strach przed nowym zmieniÅ‚ siÄ™ w podekscytowanie, przez które nie mogÅ‚a zmruÅ¼yÄ‡ oka.  
NastÄ™pnego ranka MiÅ›ka zostaÅ‚a obudzona przez wyjeÅ¼dÅ¼ajÄ…cych rodziców. Zostawili jej trochÄ™ pieniÄ™dzy by mogÅ‚a kupiÄ‡ to co bÄ™dzie potrzebne w nowej szkole. PoÅ¼egnawszy siÄ™ z rodzicami Monika ubraÅ‚a siÄ™ w czarne ubrania. - Co ty tak na czarno ubrana jesteÅ›? KtoÅ› umarÅ‚? - zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ Tom, kiedy zobaczyÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™. - Nie. ChciaÅ‚am wyglÄ…daÄ‡ jak czarownica, kiedy pojedziemy na ta ulicÄ™. - Tak nie wyglÄ…dajÄ… czarodziejskie ubrania... - stÅ‚umiÅ‚ Å›miech mÄ™Å¼czyzna. MiÅ›ka zmarszczyÅ‚a brwi z niezadowolenia i szybko weszÅ‚a na gorÄ™ by siÄ™ przebraÄ‡. Kiedy wróciÅ‚a miaÅ‚a na sobie czerwonÄ… bluzkÄ™ z krótkim rÄ™kawem i i czarne dÅ¼insowe rybaczki. - MoÅ¼e byÄ‡? - To nadal mugolskie ciuchy, ale przynajmniej teraz nie wyglÄ…dasz jakbyÅ› szÅ‚a na czyjÅ› pogrzeb. - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ - PodejdÅº bliÅ¼ej. - dziewczyna wykonaÅ‚a jego polecenie. - Teraz nauczÄ™ CiÄ™ jak korzystaÄ‡ z proszku Fiuu... PóÅºniej Ci to wytÅ‚umaczÄ™... WeÅº trochÄ™ tego proszku - wyczarowaÅ‚ swojÄ… róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ… jakieÅ› pudeÅ‚ko w którym byÅ‚o peÅ‚no proszku, przypominajÄ…cego MiÅ›ce zwykÅ‚y popióÅ‚ jaki zostaje po spalonym ognisku. - wejdÅº do kominka i krzyknij PokÄ…tna, a znajdziesz siÄ™ na ten ulicy. - Mam wejÅ›Ä‡ do kominka? - Tak jak mówiÅ‚em. Jak wykonasz dokÅ‚adnie moje polecenia to nic zÅ‚ego siÄ™ nie stanie. Na trzy, pamiÄ™taj. Jak doliczÄ™ do zera nie ma CiÄ™ byÄ‡ w kominku. - A co siÄ™ stanie jak cos zepsuje? - Tym siÄ™ nie przejmuj. Trzy.. dwa.. jeden.. zero!  
Dziewczyna poczuÅ‚a jakieÅ› dziwne uczucie w Å¼oÅ‚Ä…dku, kiedy wypowiedziaÅ‚a nazwÄ™ ulicy rzucajÄ…c tajemniczy magiczny proszek do kominka. ChwilÄ™ póÅºniej znalazÅ‚a siÄ™ w zupeÅ‚nie innym nieznanym kominku. W miejscu, w którym na 100% nie byÅ‚a. Szybko wyszÅ‚a z kominka czujÄ…c, Å¼e za chwilÄ™ ktoÅ› inny z niego wyskoczy. MiaÅ‚a racje. Kilka sekund póÅºniej Tom staÅ‚ juÅ¼ obok niej bardzo dumny z dziewczyny. - Witam na PokÄ…tnej MiÅ›ka. JesteÅ›my z pubie "Dziurawy KocioÅ‚". Na Merlina jak ja dawno tu nie byÅ‚em! - mÄ™Å¼czyzna przetarÅ‚ oczy wycierajÄ…c zÅ‚y szczÄ™Å›cia. - Ci wszyscy ludzie to czarodzieje? - zapytaÅ‚a niepewnie. - DokÅ‚adnie. Przyjdziemy tu póÅºniej coÅ› zjeÅ›Ä‡. Teraz chodÅºmy do Gringotta wymieniÄ‡ twoje pieniÄ…dze na pieniÄ…dze czarodziei.  
Tom zaprowadziÅ‚ MiÅ›kÄ™ na dzielnice sklepów na PokÄ…tnej. Dziewczyna byÅ‚a pod wraÅ¼aniem nie tylko samych sklepów ale i ludzi, którzy przechadzali siÄ™ po dzielnicy. Po raz pierwszy, nie liczÄ…c Toma i tamtego chÅ‚opaka, który spadÅ‚ z miotÅ‚y obok jej domu, widziaÅ‚a prawdziwych czarodziei. Nikt nie zwracaÅ‚ na nich uwagi, kiedy szli PokÄ…tnÄ…. KaÅ¼da z osób byÅ‚a zajÄ™ta swoimi sprawami. W koÅ„cu Tom zaprowadziÅ‚ MiÅ›kÄ™ do magicznego banku. Dziewczyna od razu rozpoznaÅ‚a pracujÄ…ce w nim stwory, gobliny. Animag byÅ‚ bardzo dobrym nauczycielem, pomyÅ›laÅ‚a. - Daj pieniÄ…dze. - powiedziaÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna. Dziewczyna podaÅ‚a mu portmonetkÄ™, poczym ten oddal jÄ… goblinowi, który zwróciÅ‚ jÄ…, jednak z zupeÅ‚nie inna zawartoÅ›ciÄ…. Tom oddal jej pieniÄ…dze. MiÅ›ka nie kryla zdziwienia, kiedy wyszli z banku i odkryÅ‚a, Å¼e w jej portfelu sÄ… zupeÅ‚nie inne pieniÄ…dze. - To sÄ… pieniÄ…dze czarodziei. Powinno nam ich starczyÄ‡ na zakup wszystkich ksiÄ…Å¼ek innych potrzebnych rzeczy. - Dobra, to gdzie najpierw idziemy? - Na poczÄ…tku kupimy ci szatÄ™ wyjÅ›ciowÄ… w której bÄ™dziesz chodziÄ‡ po zamku. - A póÅºniej? - PóÅºniej to siÄ™ zobaczy. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom i zaprowadziÅ‚ MiÅ›kÄ™ do sklepu w którym szyto szaty na miarÄ™.  
Po okoÅ‚o póÅ‚ godzinie Opiekun i jego wychowanka wyszli ze sklepu z szatami. NastÄ™pnie Tom oprowadziÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™ po wszystkich sklepach, poczynajÄ…c do ksiÄ™garni. I dobrze zrobiÅ‚. Kiedy kupili juÅ¼ wszystkie rzeczy zostaÅ‚o im juÅ¼ niezbyt duÅ¼o pieniÄ™dzy do wydania. ZostaÅ‚o im tyle by mogli coÅ› zjeÅ›Ä‡ w cukierni czy teÅ¼ pubie. - Tom zobacz, tu sÄ… miotÅ‚y. A tamta wyglÄ…da zupeÅ‚ne jak resztki tej co mam w pokoju. Ja nie mogÄ™ ile ona kosztuje! - Monika zrobiÅ‚a duÅ¼e oczy. - To bÄ™dzie jakieÅ› trzy razy wiÄ™cej niÅ¼ my wydaliÅ›my na wszystkie pomoce szkolne... - Wiem, te miotÅ‚y sÄ… drogie. Jedne z najlepszych na Å›wiecie... - A co to za gra w którÄ… grajÄ… Ci chÅ‚opacy? - zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna robiÄ…c sÅ‚odkÄ… minkÄ™ jak maÅ‚e dziecko. - To Quidditch. TrochÄ™ za póÅºno by Ci zaczÄ…Ä‡ wytÅ‚umaczyÄ‡ o co w niej dokÅ‚adnie chodzi.  
Powoli na ulicy PokÄ…tnej zaczynaÅ‚o robiÄ‡ siÄ™ ciemno. Tom znalazÅ‚ w kieszeni swoich starych spodni kilka magicznych monet i zaprosiÅ‚ MonikÄ™ na ciastka do cukierni. Zamówili tak duÅ¼o sÅ‚odkoÅ›ci, Å¼e i tak dziewczyna musiaÅ‚a dopÅ‚aciÄ‡ do rachunku ze swoich pieniÄ™dzy. Teraz zostaÅ‚o jej naprawdÄ™ maÅ‚o czarodziejskich pieniÄ™dzy. Poza tym musieli juÅ¼ wracaÄ‡ do domu, w koÅ„cu zaraz mieli wróciÄ‡ jej rodzice. Tom pomógÅ‚ swojej podopiecznej w doniesieniu jej toboÅ‚ków do "Dziurawego KotÅ‚a". ChwilÄ™ po tym jak znaleÅºli siÄ™ w starym pubie, weszli do kominka i znikli sypiÄ…c trochÄ™ proszku Fiuu. - I jak Ci siÄ™ podobaÅ‚o? - zapytaÅ‚ Tom otrzepujÄ…c i tak zniszczone ubrania, z magicznego popioÅ‚u. - ByÅ‚o naprawdÄ™ fajnie. Tyle tylko, Å¼e myÅ›laÅ‚am...Å¼e tam bÄ™dzie wiÄ™cej osób, które bÄ™dÄ… kupowaÄ‡ ksiÄ…Å¼ki. - Jutro bÄ™dzie ich wiÄ™cej. GdybyÅ›my tam przyjechali wtedy nie moÅ¼na by byÅ‚o spokojnie pochodziÄ‡ po sklepach. A tak? Ulice niemalÅ¼e puste. - Cos mi siÄ™ zdaje, Å¼e pomogÅ‚eÅ› rodzicom w odwiedzeniu ciotki Grace, co? - Ja? SkÄ…dÅ¼e... - skÅ‚amaÅ‚ Tom. Dziewczyna jednak domyÅ›liÅ‚a siÄ™ caÅ‚ej prawdy.  
Nagle usÅ‚yszeÄ‡ moÅ¼na byÅ‚o samochód parkujÄ…cy w garaÅ¼u. Miska wiedziaÅ‚a, ze dokÅ‚adnie w tej chwili paÅ„stwo Diuny wrócili z wizyty. ChwilÄ™ póÅºniej dziewczyna usÅ‚yszaÅ‚a jak jej matka otwieraÅ‚a wejÅ›ciowe drzwi. - Tom zmieÅ„ siÄ™ w kota! - powiedziaÅ‚ dziewczyna. - Ale najpierw pomóÅ¼ mi to wszystko zanieÅ›Ä‡ na gorÄ™! - MiÅ›ka jesteÅ› tam? - Jestem mamo! CzeÅ›Ä‡ tato! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a do rodziców, którzy zdejmowali buty w przedpokoju. - Co tam u Cioci? - mówiÅ‚a jednoczeÅ›nie zanoszÄ…c razem z Tomem to wszystko co kupiÅ‚a na PokÄ…tnej. - Wszystko dobrze. Å»aÅ‚owaÅ‚a, Å¼e nie przyjechaÅ‚aÅ›... - pani Diuny prowadziÅ‚a konwersacje ze swojÄ… córkÄ™. - Na reszcie na górze! - ucieszyÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna, kiedy wraz z Opiekunem wniosÅ‚a zakupy do swojego pokoju. - Co tam tak szura Miska? - zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ Kevin. - Nic tato, kopnÄ™Å‚am krzesÅ‚o i siÄ™ przewaliÅ‚o.. - skÅ‚amaÅ‚a dziewczyna. Tom szybko upychaÅ‚ we wszystkie moÅ¼liwe miejsca stosy magicznych podrÄ™czników. Monika zajÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ innymi rzeczami. - Co tam tak gÅ‚oÅ›no? IdÄ™ do ciebie MiÅ›ka. - poinformowaÅ‚ ja ojciec poczym zaczÄ…Å‚ powoli wchodziÄ‡ po schodach na górÄ™.  
Dziewczynie i Tomowi udaÅ‚o siÄ™ schowaÄ‡ prawie wszystko. ZostaÅ‚ tylko niewielki czarny kocioÅ‚ek. MÄ™Å¼czyzna pokiwaÅ‚ gÅ‚owÄ…, Å¼e nie ma pojÄ™cia, gdzie moÅ¼na by go jeszcze wepchnÄ…Ä‡. Wszystko byÅ‚o juÅ¼ zapakowane na styk. Tym czasem kroki ojca Moniki byÅ‚y juÅ¼ coraz bliÅ¼ej jej pokoju. Co z tym zrobiÄ‡, zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™. W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyÅ‚y siei do pokoju córki wszedÅ‚ Kevin. - KupiÅ‚aÅ› sobie nowy wazon? Bardzo oryginalny. - powiedziaÅ‚ rozglÄ…dajÄ…c siÄ™ uwaÅ¼nie po caÅ‚ym pokoju. Behemot siedziaÅ‚ na Å‚óÅ¼ku liÅ¼Ä…c sobie Å‚apki. Kevin nie mógÅ‚ siÄ™ do niczego przyczepiÄ‡. - Tak, kupiÅ‚am go w tym nowym sklepie z duperelami w mieÅ›cie. Prawda, Å¼e Å‚adny? - No ciekawy. WyglÄ…da zupeÅ‚nie jak kocioÅ‚ek. - powiedziaÅ‚ i zerknÄ…Å‚ na niego jeszcze raz. - Jest juÅ¼ póÅºno. Idziemy spaÄ‡. DÅ‚ugo bÄ™dziesz jeszcze siedzieÄ‡? - Nie. Tez chyba siÄ™ kÅ‚adÄ™. Behemot mnie wymÄ™czyÅ‚. - W takim razie dobranoc kochanie. - To nie bÄ™dziemy dzisiaj Ä‡wiczyÄ‡? - zapytaÅ‚ ze smutkiem w gÅ‚osie Behemot, kiedy drzwi do sypialni rodziców MiÅ›ki zamknÄ™Å‚y siÄ™. - Jestem wypluta tÄ… caÅ‚Ä… podroÅ¼Ä… na PokÄ…tnÄ…. - Dobra... Za dwa dni twój wielki dzieÅ„! - JuÅ¼ za dwa dni... czas szybko cieci... - Tak.. Dobra.. ja teÅ¼ idÄ™ do Belfegora spaÄ‡. - powiedziaÅ‚ kot poczym wyszedÅ‚ z pokoju dziewczyny i zbiegÅ‚ na dóÅ‚ by wyspaÄ‡ siÄ™ na legowisku swojego naturalnego wroga, psa. 


	5. Rozdzial 5

**I tak to jest, jak siÄ™ o czymÅ› zapomni...**

- MiÅ›ka wstawaj! ZapomnieliÅ›my o najwaÅ¼niejszej rzeczy! -budziÅ‚ ja Tom. - Tom... Å›rodek nocy... daj mi siÄ™ wystaÄ‡... - Jaki Å›rodek? Po jedenastej godzinie jest juÅ¼... Wstawaj.. Diuny'owie poszli do pracy wiÄ™c mamy trochÄ™ czasu... - Na co znowu mamy trochÄ™ czasu? - zapytaÅ‚a poczym ziewnÄ™Å‚a i przetarÅ‚a zaspane oczy. - By kupiÄ‡ Ci róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™... Wczoraj zapomnieliÅ›my o tym... - Znowu na PokÄ…tnÄ…? - oÅ¼ywiÅ‚a siÄ™ Monika. - Za piÄ™Ä‡ minut bÄ™dÄ™ gotowa.  
PiÄ™Ä‡ minut przerodziÅ‚o siÄ™ w dziesiÄ™Ä‡ minut. Z kolei dziesiÄ™Ä‡ w piÄ™tnaÅ›cie... A piÄ™tnaÅ›cie w dwadzieÅ›cia... Tom tupaÅ‚ juÅ¼ nogÄ… ze zdenerwowania. ZastanowiÅ‚ siÄ™ co ona moÅ¼e robiÄ‡ przez ten caÅ‚y czas. On w tym samym tempie zdÄ…Å¼yÅ‚by dwa razy wziÄ…Ä‡ prysznic, ubraÄ‡ siÄ™ w smoking poczym zmieniÄ‡ ubranie na dres. - JuÅ¼ jestem. Czemu na mnie tak Å‚ypiesz Tom? - MiaÅ‚o byÄ‡ piÄ™Ä‡ minut, a minÄ™Å‚o prawie pól godziny... - Przesadzasz... ten zegarek siÄ™ Å›pieszy... - Dobra, nie czas na gadanie. Lecimy. - Lecimy. - poczym wziÄ™li trochÄ™ proszku Fiuu i parÄ™ chwil póÅºniej byli juÅ¼ w magicznym pubie. Tym razem na ulicy byÅ‚ ogromny tÅ‚ok. Tom miaÅ‚ racje ze w przed dzieÅ„ wyjazdu do Hogwartu na PokÄ…tnej bÄ™dzie masa ludzi. Teraz wszystkie sklepy byÅ‚y przepeÅ‚nione czarodziejami robiÄ…cymi ostatnie zakupy przed wyjazdem do szkoÅ‚y. NajwiÄ™cej uczniów z rodzicami krÄ™ciÅ‚o siÄ™ koÅ‚o "Esów Floresów". Zaraz po tym najwiÄ™cej mÅ‚odych czarodziei przykleiÅ‚o siÄ™ do wystawy sklepu ze sprzÄ™tem do Quidditcha. Monika nie miaÅ‚a pojÄ™cia co mogÅ‚o byÄ‡ takiego pociÄ…gajÄ…cego w lataniu na miotle. MoÅ¼e dlatego, Å¼e jeszcze nigdy nie lataÅ‚a na Å¼adnej? - To sklep Pana Olivandera MiÅ›ka. Tutaj znajdziesz takÄ… róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ taka jaka bÄ™dzie Ci najlepiej odpowiadaÄ‡. -Tom wprowadziÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™ do Å›rodka. W tym momencie jakiÅ› pulchny piegowaty chÅ‚opak o bliÅ¼ej nieokreÅ›lonym kolorze wÅ‚osów wypróbowywaÅ‚ swojÄ… nowÄ… róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ na kwiatkach rosnÄ…cych tuÅ¼ przy szybie wystawowej, kiedy jego matka pÅ‚aciÅ‚a sprzedawcy za nowy zakup. - Albercie Korneliuszu Fransisie Bandy! PrzecieÅ¼ kazaÅ‚am Ci siÄ™ grzecznie zachowywaÄ‡! Na Merlina! Zobacz co zrobiÅ‚eÅ›... Przepraszam Pana, zaraz to naprawie... - powiedziaÅ‚a matka chÅ‚opca do wÅ‚aÅ›ciciela sklepu. Jej pociecha wÅ‚aÅ›nie rozbiÅ‚a doniczkÄ™ i caÅ‚a ziemia razem z kwiatem leÅ¼aÅ‚a rozrzucona na podÅ‚odze sklepu. Kobieta wypowiedziaÅ‚a jedno zaklÄ™cie i wszystko wróciÅ‚o do poprzedniego stanu.- Do widzenia panu. - ukÅ‚oniÅ‚a siÄ™ kobieta i wyprowadziÅ‚a ze sklepu nadpobudliwego chÅ‚opca. - DzieÅ„ dobry. ChcielibyÅ›my znaleÅºÄ‡ jakaÅ› róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ dla Moniki. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom podchodzÄ…c z wychowankÄ… do lady sklepowe. Dziewczyna równieÅ¼ przywitaÅ‚a siÄ™ ze starszym panem.  
WÅ‚aÅ›ciciel sklepu przypatrzyl siÄ™ jej uwaÅ¼nie. WziÄ…Å‚ jej rÄ™kÄ™, dokÅ‚adnie jÄ… zmierzyÅ‚ i zniknÄ…Å‚ pomiÄ™dzy puÅ‚kami peÅ‚nymi opakowaÅ„ z nowymi róÅ¼dÅ¼kami. Nie byÅ‚o go przez jakieÅ› piÄ™Ä‡ minut. Za to kiedy pojawiÅ‚ siÄ™ dÅºwigaÅ‚ w rÄ™kach kilka pudeÅ‚ek. PoÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚ je na ladÄ™ i zaczÄ…Å‚ sprawdzaÄ‡ ich zawartoÅ›Ä‡. Pierwsze pudeÅ‚ko byÅ‚o puste, podobnie jak drugie. W trzecim znajdowaÅ‚y siÄ™ wióry, z trzeciego zalatywaÅ‚o starym spróchniaÅ‚ym drewnem. Dopiero siódme z kolei zawieraÅ‚o tÄ… zawartoÅ›Ä‡ o którÄ… chodziÅ‚o sprzedawcy. Delikatnie podaÅ‚ jÄ… dziewczynie. - Machnij kilka razy. Zobaczymy czy do ciebie pasuje. -powiedziaÅ‚ powoli. Monika wysÅ‚uchaÅ‚a jego polecenia. Kiedy wziÄ™Å‚a do rÄ…k mahoniowÄ… róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ przeszedÅ‚ jÄ… jakiÅ› dreszcz. - Nie widziaÅ‚em CiÄ™ tutaj jeszcze... A zaopatruje wiÄ™kszoÅ›Ä‡ czarodziei z Anglii w ich róÅ¼dÅ¼ki... - To moja pierwsza róÅ¼dÅ¼ka. - poinformowaÅ‚a go Monika. Tom staÅ‚ obok i przypatrywaÅ‚ siÄ™ poczynaniom swojej wychowanki. Pan Olivander zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ na wieÅ›Ä‡, Å¼e jest to pierwsza róÅ¼dÅ¼ka dziewczyny. - Nie chodziÅ‚aÅ› wczeÅ›niej do Hogwartu? - Nie - A do Beuxbatons - TeÅ¼ nie... - A moÅ¼e chociaÅ¼ uczyÅ‚aÅ› siÄ™ w Durmstagu? - Nie-e. WÅ‚aÅ›ciciel sklepu byÅ‚ tak oszoÅ‚omiony tÄ… wiadomoÅ›ciÄ…, Å¼e nie zwracaÅ‚ uwagi na to co wyprawia dziewczyna. Ta od czasu, kiedy Pan Olivander dal jej róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ uÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a z pudeÅ‚ek dwumetrowÄ… piramidkÄ™. Kiedy Tom to zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚ nie wytrzymaÅ‚ i parsknÄ…Å‚ gromkim Å›miechem. Dopiero to obudziÅ‚o sprzedawcÄ™ z wielkiej zadumy. - A tak! Bardzo dobra róÅ¼dÅ¼ka. I dobrze siÄ™ Ciebie sÅ‚ucha. - powiedziaÅ‚ i wziÄ…Å‚ od Moniki róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™, poczym spakowaÅ‚ jÄ… do oryginalnego pudeÅ‚ka. - Jak ma Panienka na nazwisko? - zapytaÅ‚ z ciekawoÅ›ci Pan Olivander. - Diu... - White... - powiedziaÅ‚ za dziewczynÄ™ Tom z uÅ›miechem na ustach. Monika nie wiedziaÅ‚a co to miaÅ‚o znaczyÄ‡. Jednak najwyraÅºniej Pan Olivander wiedziaÅ‚. - Nie moÅ¼liwe... - wymówiÅ‚ wrÄ™czajÄ…c Tomowi pakunek. MÄ™Å¼czyzna zapÅ‚aciÅ‚ pieniÄ™dzmi, które wczeÅ›niej otrzymaÅ‚ od MiÅ›ki. - MiÅ›ka idziemy. - powiedziaÅ‚ mÄ™Å¼czyzna poczym dziewczyna poÅ›piesznie wyszÅ‚a za nim ze sklepu wczeÅ›niej mówiÄ…c "do widzenia" starszemu sprzedawcy. - Czemu powiedziaÅ‚eÅ›, Å¼e nazywam siÄ™ White? Czy to nazwisko moich prawdziwych rodziców?- zaczÄ™Å‚a wypytywaÄ‡ dziewczyna.  
Dziewczyna dopiero teraz uÅ›wiadomiÅ‚a sobie, Å¼e od czasu kiedy dowiedziaÅ‚a siÄ™, Å¼e posiada magiczne moce, nie wypytywaÅ‚a siÄ™ wiÄ™cej o swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Monika byÅ‚a tak pochÅ‚oniÄ™ta nauka sztuk magicznych, Å¼e zapomniaÅ‚a o tym, Å¼e paÅ„stwo Diuny nie sÄ… jej biologicznymi rodzicami. Teraz, zanim jeszcze pojedzie do Hogwartu musi poznaÄ‡ wszystko co wiadome byÅ‚o o jej rodzicach. - Tak naprawdÄ™ nazywasz siÄ™ White. DokÅ‚adniej Monika Anastazja White. - Anastazja? Å 


	6. Rozdzial 6

**RozpoczÄ…Ä‡ zupeÅ‚nie nowe Å¼ycie...**

- Czemu on zabiÅ‚ moich rodziców! Co oni mu takiego zrobili! - krzyczaÅ‚a na cale gardÅ‚o MiÅ›ka. Dziewczyna i Tom wynajÄ™li pokój w pubie by mogli siÄ™ wyspaÄ‡ dzisiejszej nocy. Byli tutaj juÅ¼ od kilku godzin, ale dopiero teraz Monika zdoÅ‚aÅ‚a wyksztusiÄ‡ z siebie jakiekolwiek sÅ‚owa. WczeÅ›niej wypÅ‚akiwaÅ‚a siÄ™ w poduszkÄ™ , nie chcÄ…c spojrzeÄ‡ na swojego Opiekuna. Tom równieÅ¼ byÅ‚ przybity caÅ‚Ä… tÄ… sytuacjÄ…. Jednak byÅ‚ jedynÄ… dorosÅ‚a osobÄ… w otoczeniu dziewczyny, wiÄ™c musiaÅ‚ zachowywaÄ‡ pozory silnego mÄ™Å¼czyzny. - To wszystko twoja wina! Gdyby nie ty na pewno nic takiego by siÄ™ nie staÅ‚o! - dziewczyna próbowaÅ‚a zrzuciÄ‡ winÄ™ na swojego Opiekuna. Jednak chociaÅ¼ oskarÅ¼aÅ‚a go za caÅ‚e zÅ‚o, które wydarzyÅ‚o siÄ™ ostatni, wiedziaÅ‚a gÅ‚Ä™boko w duchy, Å¼e to nie jego wina. - MiÅ›ka...ja nic nie zrobiÅ‚em... - Nie!? A kto poza tobÄ… z czarodziei wiedziaÅ‚, ze mieszkam w tym domu? Wiem, Å¼e to byÅ‚ czarodziej! RzuciÅ‚ AvadÄ™ na ich wszystkich... - Nie mam pojÄ™cia, kto i dlaczego to zrobiÅ‚. Nie mam pojÄ™cia... - Nie jadÄ™ do tej gÅ‚upiej szkoÅ‚y! Przez to zginÄ™li moi rodzice! - Miska musisz tam pojechaÄ‡. Gdzie teraz bÄ™dziesz spaÄ‡, skoro nie masz bliskich, ani pieniÄ™dzy? - Ciotka Grace mnie przyjmie... - powiedziaÅ‚a juÅ¼ spokojniejszym tonem. Tak naprawdÄ™ to nie byÅ‚a pewna, czy jej ciotka bÄ™dzie chciaÅ‚a jÄ… utrzymywaÄ‡. ChociaÅ¼ Å¼yÅ‚y ze sobÄ… w dobrych stosunkach, i ostatnim razem Grace Å¼aÅ‚owaÅ‚a, Å¼e Monika do niej nie przyjechaÅ‚a, dziewczyna miaÅ‚a pewne wÄ…tpliwoÅ›ci, Å¼e na dÅ‚uÅ¼szÄ… metÄ™ chciaÅ‚a by z niÄ… mieszkaÄ‡ pod jednym dachem.  
Tom wstaÅ‚ ze swojego Å‚óÅ¼ka, na którym siedziaÅ‚ sÅ‚uchajÄ…c wrzaski dziewczyny. PodszedÅ‚ do niej i objÄ…Å‚ jednym ramieniem. UÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ smutno. W oczach nastolatki widaÄ‡ byÅ‚o morze Å‚ez, jednak i ona uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™. Monika nie krzyczaÅ‚a juÅ¼. Co chwilÄ™ oddychaÅ‚a ciÄ™Å¼ko, powstrzymujÄ…c Å‚zy. - PojadÄ™ do Hogwartu. - powiedziaÅ‚a po dÅ‚uÅ¼szej chwili milczenia. - W koÅ„cu tyle mnie uczyÅ‚eÅ›... - JesteÅ› silna dziewczynÄ… MiÅ›ka. - WÄ…tpiÄ™... Ale coÅ› mi w sercu mówi, bym tam pojechaÅ‚a... - Serce to dobry drogowskaz... - powiedziaÅ‚ cicho gÅ‚aszczÄ…c ja po gÅ‚owie. - Która godzina Tom? - PóÅºno juÅ¼... lepiej siÄ™ kÅ‚adÅº spaÄ‡... - Dobrze - powiedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna i odeszÅ‚a do mÄ™Å¼czyzny. PoszÅ‚a do swojego Å‚óÅ¼ka i kiedy siÄ™ poÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a momentalnie zasnÄ™Å‚a.  
Jej opiekun nie spaÅ‚ caÅ‚Ä… noc. PilnowaÅ‚ MonikÄ™ by w razie jakiegoÅ› niebezpieczeÅ„stwa móc jÄ… ochroniÄ‡ i wyprowadziÄ‡ z pubu. Nie byÅ‚ pewny, czy nawet tutaj sÄ… bezpieczni. ChociaÅ¼ znajdowali siÄ™ w miejscu publicznym, i duÅ¼o osób przesiadywaÅ‚o w "Dziurawym Kotle", Tom nie mógÅ‚ wykluczyÄ‡, Å¼e zza drzwi za parÄ™ minut nie wpadnie jakiÅ› zÅ‚y czarodziej, chcÄ…cy ich zabiÄ‡.  
Godziny spÄ™dzone w "Dziurawym Kotle" mijaÅ‚y bardzo powoli. MÄ™Å¼czyzna musiaÅ‚ co pewien czas robiÄ‡ sobie masarz gaÅ‚ek ocznych by nie zasnÄ…Ä‡. W koÅ„cu wybiÅ‚a godzina dziesiÄ…ta rano. Tom nie mógÅ‚ dÅ‚uÅ¼ej zwlekaÄ‡ z obudzeniem dziewczyny. - MiÅ›ka musimy siÄ™ juÅ¼ zbieraÄ‡. - powiedziaÅ‚ cicho podchodzÄ…c do jej Å‚óÅ¼ka. - Musimy... - ZejdÄ™ na dóÅ‚ i zamówiÄ™ Å›niadanie. Ty w tym czasie ubierz siÄ™ i przygotuj do drogi.  
Dziewczyna pokiwaÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ… ze zrozumieniem. Tom wyszedÅ‚ z pokoju i poszedÅ‚ piÄ™tro niÅ¼ej do pubu by zamówiÄ‡ Å›niadanie dla MiÅ›ki i dla siebie. Monika rozejrzaÅ‚a siÄ™ uwaÅ¼nie po pokoju, poczym znalazÅ‚a drzwi do Å‚azienki. WziÄ™Å‚a szybki prysznic, poczym przebraÅ‚a siew w swoje czarne szaty kupione dwa dni temu na PokÄ…tnej. Dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy od czasu ich kupienia miaÅ‚a je na sobie. Chwile póÅºniej przyszedÅ‚ Tom z tacÄ… na której znajdowaÅ‚o siÄ™ kakao i jajecznica. - Barman nie miaÅ‚ nic lepszego. - Nic nie szkodzi. JakoÅ› nie jestem gÅ‚odna... - Jednak musisz coÅ› zjeÅ›Ä‡, jeÅ›li chcesz dolecieÄ‡ do Hogwartu caÅ‚a. - DolecieÄ‡? - zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. Tom odÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚ przyniesione przed chwila jedzenie na stoliku stojÄ…cym na Å›rodku pokoju. Poczym podszedÅ‚ do kufra, który zabraÅ‚ z pokoju dziewczyny, kiedy uciekali z domu Diuny'ów. - ChciaÅ‚em Ci to daÄ‡ póÅºniej. JuÅ¼ w szkole, kiedy byÄ‡ nauczyÅ‚a siÄ™ na niej lataÄ‡. Jednak nasza stacja zmusza nas byÅ›my na niej polecieli do Hogwartu. - powiedziaÅ‚ wyjmujÄ…c jakiÅ› pakunek z kufra. PodaÅ‚ go dziewczynie. Zdziwiona Monika otworzyÅ‚a go i w tym samym momencie opadÅ‚a jej szczÄ™ka. - To Nimbus 2001, skÄ…d ty miaÅ‚eÅ› tyle kasy, by go kupiÄ‡? - PamiÄ™tasz jak przyniosÅ‚aÅ› do domu strasznie zniszczonego Nimbusa? To wÅ‚aÅ›nie on. KaÅ¼dej nocy, kiedy juÅ¼ spaÅ‚aÅ› staraÅ‚em siÄ™ ja naprawiÄ‡. W koÅ„cu po dwóch miesiÄ…cach udaÅ‚o mi siÄ™ to zrobiÄ‡. - WyglÄ…da zupeÅ‚nie jak nowa miotÅ‚a. - Jest jeszcze lepsza. TrochÄ™ ja ulepszyÅ‚em... - Nie musiaÅ‚eÅ› tego robiÄ‡... - Owszem musiaÅ‚em. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom. - A teraz zjedzmy Å›niadanie. Mamy nie wiele czasu.  
MÄ™Å¼czyzna i jego wychowanka szybko pochÅ‚onÄ™li Å›niadanie. Zaraz po tym pozbierali swoje rzeczy i wyszli z wynajÄ™tego pokoju. Tom zapÅ‚aciÅ‚ Barmanowi za Å›niadanie i kwaterÄ™, poczym ruszyli w gÅ‚Ä…b mugolskiego Londynu. - Dobre niebo. Chmury zakryjÄ… nas jak bÄ™dziemy lecieÄ‡ na miotle. - powiedziaÅ‚ jej Opiekun. - A czy ta miotÅ‚a udÅºwignie ciÄ™Å¼ar naszej dwójki i tych wszystkich rzeczy? - Jak bÄ™dÄ™ kotem to powinno. - To dobrze. - powiedziaÅ‚a MiÅ›ka. - JuÅ¼ jedenasta. Wsiadamy na miotle. Powiem ci jak lecieÄ‡. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom poczym zmieniÅ‚ siÄ™ w Behemota. I usiadÅ‚ z tyÅ‚u na witkach. WczeÅ›niej jednak rzuciÅ‚ czar na rzeczy, które ze sobÄ… nieÅ›li i teraz wszystko to wisiaÅ‚o w powietrzu za miotÅ‚Ä….  
Praktycznie dziewczyna nie wiedziaÅ‚a jak usiÄ…Å›Ä‡ na miotle. UsiadÅ‚a wiÄ™c bokiem, jednak Behemot poinstruowaÅ‚ jÄ… jak ma to zrobiÄ‡. Monika zaÅ›miaÅ‚a siÄ™ gÅ‚oÅ›no widzÄ…c jak kot siada okrakiem na miotle. Tom prychnÄ…Å‚ na odczepnego. - A jak spadnÄ™? - Nie spadniesz. Twój ojciec byÅ‚ najlepszym obroÅ„cÄ… w Ravenclawie. PotrafiÅ‚ utrzymaÄ‡ siÄ™ na miotle, chociaÅ¼ byÅ‚ ogromnej postury. Ty musisz mieÄ‡ w genach latanie na miotle. DoÅ›Ä‡ gadania! Lecimy, bo póÅºniej zgubimy pociÄ…g!  
Monika odepchnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ stopami od ziemi i nim siÄ™ zorientowaÅ‚a siÄ™ wisiaÅ‚a juÅ¼ kilkanaÅ›cie metrów nas ziemiÄ…. Po raz pierwszy w Å¼yciu wsiadÅ‚a na miotÅ‚Ä™ i na niej leciaÅ‚a. ByÅ‚o to przyjemne i ekscytujÄ…ce uczucie. Gdyby teraz Iza mogÅ‚a jÄ… zobaczyÄ‡, pomyÅ›laÅ‚a, na pewno uwierzyÅ‚aby, Å¼e magia jest tak samo realna jak wszystko inne co widzi. Behemot siedziaÅ‚ z tyÅ‚u na witkach lekko bujajÄ…c siÄ™ w lewo i w prawo. Co chwile mówiÅ‚ dziewczynie w którym kierunku ma lecieÄ‡. Chmury, które sprytnie ich ukrywaÅ‚y, byÅ‚y za równo ich przyjacielem, jak i wrogiem. Aby nie zostaÄ‡ zauwaÅ¼onym przez ludzi musieli siÄ™ w nich chowaÄ‡, jednak to uniemoÅ¼liwiaÅ‚o im lot w dobrym kierunku. Monika musiaÅ‚a balansowaÄ‡ pomiÄ™dzy nimi a czystym niebem by zauwaÅ¼yÄ‡ drogÄ™. Po par minutach lotu Tom zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚ wreszcie to czego wypatrywaÅ‚ przez caÅ‚y czas. TuÅ¼ pod nimi jechaÅ‚ czerwony pociÄ…g. - To Ekspres do Hogwartu. LeÄ‡ za nim, a znajdziemy siÄ™ w szkole bez najmniejszego problemu. - powiedziaÅ‚ kot. - Ok. Tom. A moÅ¼e bym tak usiadÅ‚a na dachu? - Nie... LeÄ‡ nad nim. - rozkazaÅ‚ - A ja w tym czasie siÄ™ trochÄ™ przeÅ›piÄ™...  
Behemot ruszajÄ…c siÄ™ delikatnie po witkach miotÅ‚y zwinÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ w kÅ‚Ä™buszek i chwileczkÄ™ po tym zasnÄ…Å‚. Dziewczyna dobrze prowadziÅ‚a miotÅ‚Ä™. Tylko czasami zdarzaÅ‚o jej siÄ™ wlecieÄ‡ na jakieÅ› zawirowanie powietrzne, ale nawet to nie budziÅ‚o kota ze snu. PodróÅ¼ za pociÄ…giem byÅ‚a nuÅ¼Ä…ca. Ale przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy z nikim nie rozmawiaÅ‚a, MiÅ›ka miaÅ‚a czas by porozmyÅ›laÄ‡ nad tym wszystkim co kilkanaÅ›cie godzin temu zdarzyÅ‚o siÄ™ w jej domu. Dlaczego ktoÅ› chciaÅ‚ jÄ… zabiÄ‡? Dlaczego jakiÅ› CZARODZIEJ chciaÅ‚ jÄ… zabiÄ‡? Dziewczyna nie mogÅ‚a znaleÅºÄ‡ odpowiedzi na drÄ™czÄ…ce je pytanie. MiÅ›ka co chwilÄ™ spoglÄ…daÅ‚a w dóÅ‚ sprawdzajÄ…c, czy nadal jedzie za pociÄ…giem. Wszystko szÅ‚o pomyÅ›lnie. Czerwony pociÄ…g wesoÅ‚o wypuszczaÅ‚ parÄ™ z komina dajÄ…c jej tym samym swego rodzaju znaki dymne. Po paru godzinach lotu dziewczyna zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a, Å¼e Ekspres do Hogwartu polowi zwalnia. Monika zniÅ¼yÅ‚a swój lot. Teraz byÅ‚o juÅ¼ ciemno i tylko osoba o naprawdÄ™ dobrym wzroku mogÅ‚a jÄ… zobaczyÄ‡. Å»adne ciaÅ‚o niebieskie nie oÅ›wietlaÅ‚o dzisiaj nieba. Tak jak przez caÅ‚e wakacje MiÅ›ka widziaÅ‚a piÄ™kne gwiazdy na nieboskÅ‚onie, teraz niebo byÅ‚o po prostu czarne. Jedynym ÅºródÅ‚em Å›wiatÅ‚a, dziÄ™ki któremu dziewczyna mogÅ‚a siÄ™ poruszaÄ‡ w tych ciemnoÅ›ciach, byÅ‚ wÅ‚aÅ›nie magiczny pociÄ…g. - Tom obudÅº siÄ™! - odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™ do kota, jednoczeÅ›nie próbujÄ…c utrzymaÄ‡ staÅ‚y kurs miotÅ‚Ä…. - PociÄ…g zwalnia. Co robimy? - LeÄ‡ dalej. Widzisz zamek? - zapytaÅ‚ wycierajÄ…c zaspane oczy swoimi kocimi Å‚apkami. - Jest za ciemno bym cos widziaÅ‚. Å»adnego zamku to nie ma. - powiedziaÅ‚a rozglÄ…dajÄ…c siÄ™ dookoÅ‚a. Nie widziaÅ‚a niczego co mogÅ‚oby przypominaÄ‡ zamek. Nie dostrzegÅ‚a tez niczego, co mógÅ‚by wyglÄ…daÄ‡ chociaÅ¼by jak stare ruiny. ChociaÅ¼ w pewnym momencie...- Tam chyba coÅ› jest. JakieÅ› Å›wiatÅ‚a siÄ™ palÄ….  
Tom spojrzaÅ‚ w stronÄ™ gdzie dziewczyna coÅ› zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a. Teraz wiedziaÅ‚ na pewno, Å¼e to jest wÅ‚aÅ›nie zamek Hogwart. W koÅ„cu zbliÅ¼ali siÄ™ do koÅ„ca swojej podróÅ¼y. Za parÄ™ minut cel zostanie osiÄ…gniÄ™ty i jego wychowanka w koÅ„cu, przez tyle lat izolowana od magicznego Å›wiata, trafi do ludzi podobnych do niej. - To jest Hogwart. Twój nowy dom. - powiedziaÅ‚, kiedy podlecieli trochÄ™ bliÅ¼ej. Mury wielkiego Å›redniowiecznego zamku byÅ‚y juÅ¼ bardzo widoczne. Obraz ten bardzo spodobaÅ‚ siÄ™ dziewczynie. - Mój nowy dom. I moje nowe Å¼ycie.- powiedziaÅ‚a - MoÅ¼esz juÅ¼ podchodziÄ‡ do lÄ…dowania. WylÄ…dujemy na bÅ‚oniach, a póÅºniej przejdziemy do zamku piechotkÄ….  
Monika powoli zaczÄ™Å‚a obniÅ¼aÄ‡ lot. BÅ‚onia szkoÅ‚y byÅ‚y tak samo ciemne jak niebo które otaczaÅ‚o zamek i okolicÄ™. Dziewczyna wyczuÅ‚a, Å¼e w okolicy znajduje siÄ™ jakieÅ› jeziorko bÄ…dÅº rzeka. W powietrzu byÅ‚o duÅ¼o wilgoci. Tom i MiÅ›ka wylÄ…dowali bardzo gÅ‚adko. Opiekun dziewczyny byÅ‚ pod wielkim wraÅ¼eniem jej umiejÄ™tnoÅ›ci. Faktycznie musiaÅ‚a mieÄ‡ latanie na miotle w genach, stwierdziÅ‚ po szczÄ™Å›liwym lÄ…dowaniu. - Idziemy do zamku! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ radoÅ›nie Tom, który przed chwila przyjÄ…Å‚ ludzkÄ… postaÄ‡. - Jak dawno tutaj nie byÅ‚em! Wieku temu Å¼egnaÅ‚em tÄ… szkoÅ‚Ä™... - W takim razie przypomnisz sobie co nieco, ale wejdÅºmy juÅ¼ do Å›rodka. Zaczyna siÄ™ robiÄ‡ zimno. - Tom zgodziÅ‚ siÄ™ z niÄ…. - RzuÄ‡ zaklÄ™cie na rzeczy. Po co masz je wszystkie dÅºwigaÄ‡. Ja tym czasem zmieniÄ™ siÄ™ w kota. - powiedziaÅ‚ poczym przybraÅ‚ swoja zwierzÄ™ca formÄ™. - Czemu to zrobiÅ‚eÅ›? - Na terenie Hogwartu mogÄ… przebywaÄ‡ tylko uczniowie. Jedynymi osobami dorosÅ‚ymi sÄ… w szkole sÄ… profesorowie. WiÄ™c aby móc czuwaÄ‡ nad tobÄ… musze byÄ‡ kotem... - wyÅ¼aliÅ‚ siÄ™ Tom. - Aha - uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ lekko zÅ‚oÅ›liwie dziewczyna. - W takim razie chodÅº kiciu. - Ale nadal jestem Tomem... - Co mruczysz Behemocik? - MiÅ›ka... - No juÅ¼, Å¼artuje. Idziemy! - powiedziaÅ‚a i rzuciÅ‚a zaklÄ™cie na swoje rzeczy.  
Monika ruszyÅ‚a. Tuz przy jej prawej nodze dreptaÅ‚ jej grafitowy kot. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiÅ‚ siÄ™ wreszcie prawdziwy uÅ›miech. Nie Å¼aden oszukiwany, jaki pokazywaÅ‚a Tomowi. Teraz czuÅ‚a siÄ™ pewnie. Za chwile wejdzie do zamku i rozpocznie nowe Å¼ycie. Å»ycie wÅ›ród czarodziei. - StaÄ‡, kto idzie?! - zapytaÅ‚ jakiÅ› ochrypÅ‚y gÅ‚os, kiedy MiÅ›ka znajdowaÅ‚a siÄ™ tuz przy wejÅ›ciu do zamku. Nikogo jednak nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a, gdyÅ¼ wszÄ™dzie panowaÅ‚ mrok. StanÄ™Å‚a jak wryta, nie wiedzÄ…c kto moÅ¼e siÄ™ czaiÄ‡ w ciemnoÅ›ciach. - A kto pyta?! - odruchowo zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. W dÅ‚oni trzymaÅ‚a róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™, która w kaÅ¼dej chwili byÅ‚a gotowa rzuciÄ‡ zaklÄ™cie, jeÅ¼eli okazaÅ‚oby siÄ™ , Å¼e osobÄ… z która wÅ‚aÅ›nie zaczÄ™Å‚a rozmawiaÄ‡, jest nieprzyjacielem. - Argus Filch, woÅºny. - odpowiedziaÅ‚ zdziwionym gÅ‚osem mÄ™Å¼czyzna. - Zaraz, po co ja to mówiÄ™. Kim jesteÅ›?! -krzyknÄ…Å‚ zbliÅ¼ajÄ…c siÄ™ powoli do MiÅ›ki. Teraz dziewczyna widziaÅ‚a juÅ¼ jego twarz. Nie byÅ‚ to najpiÄ™kniejszy facet jakiego kiedykolwiek widziaÅ‚a. KiedyÅ› jak byÅ‚a maÅ‚a czÅ‚owiek w podobnym wyglÄ…dzie pojawiÅ‚ siÄ™ na ich ulicy. GrzebaÅ‚ w Å›mietnikach, w poszukiwaniu jedzenia... - Monika Anastazja White. - przedstawiÅ‚a siÄ™ grzecznie MiÅ›ka, po tym jak mÄ™Å¼czyzna zbliÅ¼yÅ‚ siÄ™ do niej. - Co tu robisz? Uczniowie przyjadÄ… za chwilÄ™ i wejdÄ… gÅ‚ównÄ… bramÄ…! Co ty tu robisz? Pewnie jakiÅ› gÅ‚upi kawaÅ‚ chcesz zmajstrowaÄ‡, tak? WiedziaÅ‚em o tym. Ja siÄ™ tak Å‚atwo nie dam oszukaÄ‡. Idziemy do profesora Dumbledora. On juÅ¼ wynajdzie Ci karÄ™. A jak nie on, to ja mu w tym pomogÄ™. - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ odsÅ‚aniajÄ…c swoje brzydkie zÄ™by. Dziewczyna skrzywiÅ‚a siÄ™. Behemot zamiauczaÅ‚ na brzmienie nazwiska profesora. - Nic zÅ‚ego nie robiÅ‚am. - broniÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna kiedy woÅºny kazaÅ‚ jej wejÅ›Ä‡ do Å›rodka zamku. - ja jestem tutaj nowa... - Nowa tak? Tak Å‚atwo siÄ™ nie wywiniesz maÅ‚a. - powiedziaÅ‚ Filch. Monika nie mogÅ‚a nie zaÅ›miaÄ‡ siÄ™. ZrobiÅ‚a to najciszej jak mogÅ‚a. SÅ‚owo "maÅ‚a" strasznie ja rozÅ›mieszyÅ‚o. Szkolny woÅºny nie byÅ‚ zbyt wysoki. Dziewczyna przerosÅ‚a go co najmniej o kilka centymetrów, a w starej szkole, wcale nie byÅ‚a najwyÅ¼szÄ… dziewczyna w klasie. - Z czego siÄ™ Å›miejesz! - Z niczego, proszÄ™ pana. - IdÅº za mnÄ…. Rzeczy zostaw tutaj. Pani Norris je popilnuje. Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, zaraz je stÄ…d zabierzesz w drodze powrotnej do domu. - mÄ™Å¼czyzna uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ zÅ‚owrogo. Dziewczynie nie spodobaÅ‚ siÄ™ jego uÅ›miech. - Kota teÅ¼ zostaw.  
Behemot wydal z siebie dÅºwiÄ™k niezadowolenia, jednak musiaÅ‚ usÅ‚uchaÄ‡ siÄ™ Moniki. Po chwili do Animaga poÅ‚Ä…czyÅ‚ jeszcze jeden kot. Nie byÅ‚ tak Å‚adny jak Tom. MiaÅ‚ brzydkie futerko. MiÅ›ka od razu domyÅ›liÅ‚a siÄ™, ze to wÅ‚aÅ›nie Pani Norris, o której przed chwileczkÄ… wspominaÅ‚ woÅºny. Kotka zbliÅ¼yÅ‚a siÄ™ do Behemota i spojrzaÅ‚a na niego przyjacielsko. Tom spojrzaÅ‚ na MonikÄ™ z wyrzutem i proÅ›bÄ…: "Zabierz mnie od niej! BojÄ™ siÄ™, Å¼e jak pójdziecie, ona mi cos zrobi!" Jednak dziewczyna nie mogÅ‚a nic na to poradziÄ‡ Filch kazaÅ‚ jej iÅ›Ä‡ za sobÄ….  
Dziewczyna szÅ‚a spokojnie za woÅºnym. Nie odzywaÅ‚a siÄ™. Z uwaga przemierzaÅ‚a korytarze zamku, w którym miaÅ‚a zamiar siÄ™ uczyÄ‡. Filch co chwile odwracaÅ‚ siÄ™ do niej, sprawdzajÄ…c, czy przypadkiem nie znikÅ‚a albo nie zamierza zrobiÄ‡ mu jakiegoÅ› gÅ‚upiego kawaÅ‚u. Droga do gabinetu profesora byÅ‚a ciekawa. Co chwile mijali obrazy, które ruszaÅ‚y siÄ™ i spoglÄ…daÅ‚y na MonikÄ™ i Filcha. W koÅ„cu woÅºny wypowiedziaÅ‚ jakieÅ› hasÅ‚o w kierunku ogromnego feniksa. Nagle zupeÅ‚nie z nikÄ…d pojawiÅ‚y siÄ™ schody prowadzÄ…ce na gorÄ™. Filch zaprowadziÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™ na górÄ™. Kiedy drzwi siÄ™ otworzyÅ‚y Monika zobaczyÅ‚a niesamowity pokój. ZrobiÅ‚a ogromne oczy, gdy ujrzaÅ‚a teleskop peÅ‚no obrazów widzÄ…cych na Å›cianach. - Panie dyrektorze przyprowadziÅ‚em pierwszego Å‚obuziaka. Dopiero co siÄ™ zjawiÅ‚a a juÅ¼ chciaÅ‚a wykrÄ™ciÄ‡ jakiÅ› numer. - powiedziaÅ‚ Filch do jakiegoÅ› starszego mÄ™Å¼czyzny z dÅ‚uga biaÅ‚Ä… brodÄ…, którego Monika dopiero zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a. Staruszek miaÅ‚ charakterystyczne okulary i fioletowe ubranie. - Ale ja juÅ¼ Panu powiedziaÅ‚am... jestem tutaj nowa... - powiedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna. - I jeszcze kÅ‚amie profesorze! - Argusie, ta dziewczyna mówi prawdÄ™. - powiedziaÅ‚ staruszek. WoÅºnemu zrzedÅ‚a mina. - Jak siÄ™ nazywasz? - zapytaÅ‚ grzecznie. - Monika Anastazja White. - White? - zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ mÄ™Å¼czyzna. ZmarszczyÅ‚ brwi z niedowierzania. - Córka Ester i Wiktora White? - Tak...  
W pokoju zapadÅ‚a cisza. Zarówno woÅºny jak i dyrektor szkoÅ‚y przypatrywali siÄ™ jej uwaÅ¼nie. Dziewczyna czuÅ‚a siÄ™ niepewnie, kiedy ci mierzyli jÄ… wzrokiem. W koÅ„cu dyrektor Hogwartu odezwaÅ‚ siÄ™. - MyÅ›leliÅ›my, Å¼e zginÄ™Å‚aÅ›... - powiedziaÅ‚ smutno. - GdybyÅ›my wiedzieli... - czÅ‚owiek ten miaÅ‚ najwyraÅºniej wyrzuty sumienia, Å¼e MiÅ›ka wychowywaÅ‚a siÄ™ tam gdzie nie powinna w ogóle trafiÄ‡. - Jak ty siÄ™ tutaj dostaÅ‚aÅ›? - zapytaÅ‚ w koÅ„cu pewniejszym tonem. - PrzyleciaÅ‚am na miotle... - Umiesz lataÄ‡ na miotle? - zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ Filch. - Tak... - Umiesz czarowaÄ‡? - zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ dyrektor. - OpanowaÅ‚am tylko cztery klasy... O swojej przeszÅ‚oÅ›ci dowiedziaÅ‚am siÄ™ dopiero dwa miesiÄ…ce temu... - I opanowaÅ‚aÅ› cztery lata nauki!? - zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ Filch. NajwyraÅºniej byÅ‚ zazdrosny.  
RównieÅ¼ sam dyrektor Hogwartu nie kryÅ‚ zdziwienia. - Masz rzeczy potrzebne do nauki w naszej szkole? - zapytaÅ‚. - ZaopatrzyÅ‚am siÄ™ we wszystko na PokÄ…tnej. - W takim razie, witam CiÄ™ w Hogwarcie Moniko. - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ dyrektor. - BÄ™dziesz uczyÄ‡ siÄ™ w piÄ…tej klasie - poinformowaÅ‚ jÄ…, gdy do niej podszedÅ‚ i objÄ…Å‚ jÄ… ramieniem. - Ale bÄ™dziesz musiaÅ‚a wziÄ…Ä‡ udziaÅ‚ w Ceremonii PrzydziaÅ‚u, która zacznie siÄ™ za kilka minut w Wielkiej Sali, razem z innymi nowymi uczniami. Wiesz na czym polega ta Ceremonia? - Nie za bardzo -powiedziaÅ‚a zgodnie z prawdÄ…. JakoÅ› Tomowi uciekÅ‚o z gÅ‚owy by powiedzieÄ‡ jej jak wyglÄ…da Ceremonia PrzydziaÅ‚u. - W takim razie chodÅºmy na dóÅ‚. Profesor McGonagall wszystko wytÅ‚umaczy.  
Dyrektor poprowadziÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™ do wyjÅ›cia ze swojego gabinetu. Filch co chwile zerkaÅ‚ na MonikÄ™ niepewnie. Staruszek szedÅ‚ obok dziewczyny uÅ›miechajÄ…c siÄ™ do niej. ZastanawiaÅ‚ siÄ™ jak to byÅ‚o moÅ¼liwe, Å¼e przez tyle lat nikt nie pamiÄ™taÅ‚ o MiÅ›ce. - Ty masz teraz 16 lat, prawda? - zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ staruszek. - SkoÅ„czÄ™ niedÅ‚ugo. -odpowiedziaÅ‚a. - Normalnie chodziÅ‚abyÅ› teraz do szóstej klasy. - Wiem o tym. - Dobrze, Å¼e jesteÅ›, Panno White. - powiedziaÅ‚ staruszek, wprowadzajÄ…c ja do Wielkiej Sali. MÄ™Å¼czyzna podszedÅ‚ do szczupÅ‚ej czarownicy, która trzymaÅ‚a w rÄ™ku zwiniÄ™ty pergamin. PowiedziaÅ‚ cos do niej po cichu. Tak spojrzaÅ‚a na MonikÄ™ i kiwnÄ™Å‚a gÅ‚owÄ…. Przez chwile na jej twarzy wdziaÄ‡ byÅ‚o zaskoczenie pomieszane z niedowierzaniem. PóÅºniej na jej twarzy malowaÅ‚ siÄ™ uÅ›miech. Dyrektor odszedÅ‚ od czarownicy i usiadÅ‚ przy ogromnym stole przy którym, jak domyÅ›liÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna, siedzieli inni nauczyciele. Monika byÅ‚a strasznie zaaferowana tym co za chwilÄ™ miaÅ‚o siÄ™ staÄ‡. Czarownica z którÄ… przed chwilÄ… rozmawiaÅ‚ staruszek wyszÅ‚a na Å›rodek ogromnej sali, której sufit wyglÄ…daÅ‚ zupeÅ‚nie jak niebo nad szkoÅ‚Ä…. - Za chwile przeczytam uczniów pierwszych klas, którzy usiÄ…dÄ… na tym stoÅ‚ku i zostanÄ… przydzieleni do czterech domów Hogwartu. Jednak najpierw Tiara PrzydziaÅ‚u zaÅ›piewa swoja pieÅ›Å„. - powiedziaÅ‚a czarownica, kierujÄ…c swoje sÅ‚owa do nowych uczniów.  
W tym momencie stara zniszczona juÅ¼ Tiara PrzydziaÅ‚u zaczÄ™Å‚a Å›piewaÄ‡. Monika skupiaÅ‚a siÄ™ na wysÅ‚uchaniu tego co ma do powiedzenia nakrycie gÅ‚owy, jednak chÅ‚opak, którego widziaÅ‚a w sklepie z róÅ¼dÅ¼kami, nie pozwalaÅ‚ jej na to. Przez caÅ‚y czas rozmawiaÅ‚ ze swoim przyjacielem albo teÅ¼ krÄ™ciÅ‚ siÄ™ we wszystkie strony. MiÅ›ka miaÅ‚a ochotÄ™ walnÄ…Ä‡ go, jednak zanim siÄ™ na to zdecydowaÅ‚a czarownica zaczÄ™Å‚a juÅ¼ wyczytywaÄ‡ nazwiska nowych uczniów. - Amine George -wyczytaÅ‚a kobieta. ChÅ‚opak odwaÅ¼nie pokazujÄ…c jaki to odwaÅ¼ny ruszyÅ‚ w kierunku Tiary PrzydziaÅ‚u. Kiedy poÅ‚oÅ¼ono mu ja na gÅ‚owÄ™ wykrzyczaÅ‚a. - Hufflepuff! - chÅ‚opak pobiegÅ‚ w tamta stronÄ™.  
Powoli znikali wszyscy nowi uczniowie. NieznoÅ›ny chÅ‚opak trafiÅ‚ do Gryffindoru. Kiedy Tiara krzyknÄ™Å‚a nazwÄ™ domu przy stole Gryfonów odezwaÅ‚y siÄ™ nieliczne oklaski. Teraz Monika zostaÅ‚a sama. - White Monika Anastazja! - zawoÅ‚aÅ‚a kobieta. DziewczynÄ™ przeszedÅ‚ dreszcz.  
  
- Teraz moja kolej... - powiedziaÅ‚a sobie w duszy. Monika ruszyÅ‚a w stronÄ™ stoÅ‚ka i Tiary PrzydziaÅ‚u niepewnym krokiem. CzuÅ‚a liczne zdziwione spojrzenia innych uczniów. NajwyraÅºniej nie spodziewali siÄ™, Å¼e w kolejce do przydziaÅ‚u, mogÅ‚a znaleÅºÄ‡ siÄ™ osoba wiÄ™ksza niÄ‡ metr czterdzieÅ›ci. Dziewczyna usiadÅ‚a niepewnie na stoÅ‚ku, a profesorka naÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a jej TiarÄ™ na gÅ‚owÄ™. - Dziwne... bardzo dziwne... - powiedziaÅ‚a cicho Tiara. - Co jest dziwne?- zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™ Monika. - Taka duÅ¼a a pierwszy raz w Hogwarcie! - To nie moja wina... - Wiem, wiem... DuÅ¼o siÄ™ dziaÅ‚o w czasach kiedy zaginÄ™Å‚aÅ›... - SÅ‚yszaÅ‚am... - Masz zÅ‚oÅ¼ona osobowoÅ›Ä‡... ale chyba wiem gdzie CiÄ™ umieszczÄ™. - Tak? Gdzie? - Slytherin! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a Tiara gÅ‚oÅ›no.  
RozlegÅ‚ siÄ™ gwar i szmery. CaÅ‚y stóÅ‚ Slytherinu wyÅ‚ i klaskaÅ‚. Dziewczyna jak najszybciej udaÅ‚a siÄ™ w tamtÄ… stronÄ™. ChciaÅ‚ jak najszybciej znaleÅºÄ‡ siÄ™ przy stole swojego domu. MiaÅ‚a nadziejÄ™, Å¼e przynajmniej teraz ludzie siÄ™ nie patrzÄ…. Jednak myliÅ‚a siÄ™. - Czemu tak dÅ‚ugo siedziaÅ‚aÅ› z Tiara na gÅ‚owie? - zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ jakiÅ› pierwszoklasista siedzÄ…cy obok niej. - RozmawiaÅ‚a ze mnÄ…. - RozmawiaÅ‚a? - zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ kolejna Åšlizgonka. - A z wami nie rozmawiaÅ‚a? - Nie... - Aha... - Jestem Seth Mole. - powiedziaÅ‚ podajÄ…c jej rÄ™kÄ™ do uÅ›ciÅ›niÄ™cia. - DuÅ¼a jesteÅ› jak na pierwszÄ… klasÄ™. - BÄ™dÄ™ siÄ™ uczyÄ‡ w piÄ…tej. - powiedziaÅ‚a uÅ›miechajÄ…c siÄ™ do chÅ‚opaka. Ten zrobiÅ‚ siÄ™ czerwony na twarzy. Monika zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™, czy to z powodu swojej pomyÅ‚ki, czy tez z powodu jej miÅ‚ego uÅ›miechu. - Ja jestem Faith Rubby. - powiedziaÅ‚a Åšlizgonka siedzÄ…ca niedaleko. - MiÅ‚o mi ciÄ™ poznaÄ‡, Faith.  
W tym momencie dyrektor Hogwartu zaczÄ…Å‚ swoje przemówienie. Teraz byÅ‚a juÅ¼ pewna, Å¼e nazywa siÄ™ Albus Dumbledore. Jednak nie przedstawiÅ‚ innych nauczycieli, oprócz jednego. Na krzeÅ›le po jego prawej siedziaÅ‚a niziutka cichutka i mizernie wyglÄ…dajÄ…ca kobieta. Nie mogÅ‚a byÄ‡ stara. MiaÅ‚a najwyÅ¼ej trzydzieÅ›ci piÄ™Ä‡ lat. Dyrektor przedstawiÅ‚ ja jako profesor FridÄ™ Balcony, nowÄ… nauczycielkÄ™ Obrony Przed CzarnÄ… MagiÄ…. Nazwiska innych nauczycieli pozostaÅ‚y dla MiÅ›ki zagadkÄ….  
Nagle dziewczyna poczuÅ‚a czyjÅ› wzrok na sobie. RozejrzaÅ‚a siÄ™ po wszystkich, jednak nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a nikogo kto mógÅ‚by siÄ™ na niÄ… patrzeÄ‡. Ci, którzy robili to wczeÅ›niej, przestali na niÄ… patrzeÄ‡ gdy dyrektor zaczÄ™Å‚a swoje przemówienie. Miska wróciÅ‚a do sÅ‚uchania Dumbledora i obserwowania stoÅ‚u nauczycielskiego. Wszyscy wyglÄ…dali zupeÅ‚nie normalnie jak na czarodziei, pomyÅ›laÅ‚a. Jednak nie uwagÄ™ je przykuÅ‚ jeden z profesorów siedzÄ…cy na samym koÅ„cu stoÅ‚u. ByÅ‚ ubrany w czarna szaty, które podkreÅ›laÅ‚y jego blada cerÄ™. MiaÅ‚ równieÅ¼ czarne wÅ‚osy, które wyglÄ…daÅ‚y jak przetÅ‚uszczone, siÄ™gajÄ…ce mu do ramion. Dziewczyna wzdrygnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™, gdy przez sekundkÄ™ ich spojrzenia siÄ™ spotkaÅ‚y. Monika nie spojrzaÅ‚a juÅ¼ w tamtym kierunku przez resztÄ™ Ceremonii.  
Kiedy Dumbledore skoÅ„czyÅ‚ swoje przemówienie na stole naprzeciw dziewczyny pojawiÅ‚y siÄ™ góry jedzenia. Miska nie widziaÅ‚a tyle przysmaków w jednym miejscu przez caÅ‚e swoje Å¼ycie. ByÅ‚a pod wraÅ¼eniem kiedy po wypiciu soku z dyni jej kielich napeÅ‚niÅ‚ siÄ™ ponownie. - To mi siÄ™ podoba! - Nie wiedziaÅ‚aÅ›, Å¼e one siÄ™ automatycznie napeÅ‚niajÄ…, kiedy ktoÅ› wypije wszystko? - zapytaÅ‚ Seth. - Nie... SkÄ…d mogÅ‚am o tym wiedzieÄ‡? - Mi powiedziaÅ‚ o tym mój starszy brat. W zeszÅ‚ym roku skoÅ„czyÅ‚ Hogwart. Teraz wyjechaÅ‚ do USA... sam nie wiem po co. - Aha - powiedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna, poczym zmarszczyÅ‚a brwi. Znowu czuÅ‚a na sobie czyjÅ› wzrok i natychmiast odwróciÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ™. Tym razem od razu zobaczyÅ‚a osobÄ™, która siÄ™ w niÄ… wpatruje. ByÅ‚ to ten sam blondyn, który rozbiÅ‚ siÄ™ niedaleko jej domu na samym poczÄ…tku wakacji.  
Monika myÅ›laÅ‚a, Å¼e chÅ‚opak siÄ™ speszy, Å¼e ich spojrzenia siÄ™ spotkaÅ‚y i schowa siÄ™ wÅ›ród kolegów. Jednak ten tego nie zrobiÅ‚. WpatrywaÅ‚ siÄ™ w niÄ… z widocznym zainteresowaniem. NajwyraÅºniej i on sobie przypomniaÅ‚ spotkanie sprzed kilku miesiÄ™cy. ChÅ‚opak przyjrzaÅ‚ siÄ™ jej dokÅ‚adnie. Ona zresztÄ… zrobiÅ‚a to samo. UÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™, kiedy przypomniaÅ‚a sobie jak pomyliÅ‚a siÄ™ i nazwaÅ‚a go Slytherin. Blondyn równieÅ¼ siÄ™ uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ w swój charakterystyczny sposób. - Monika dobrze siÄ™ czujesz? - zapytaÅ‚a po piÄ™ciu minutach Faith. Monika odwróciÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ™ w jej stronÄ™. WyglÄ…daÅ‚a jakby jej nowa koleÅ¼anka obudziÅ‚a ja z gÅ‚Ä™bokiego snu. - SÅ‚ucham? - PytaÅ‚am siÄ™ czy dobrze siÄ™ czujesz. Przez ponad piÄ™Ä‡ minut siÄ™ nie odzywaÅ‚aÅ› i wychyliÅ‚aÅ› siÄ™ tak na stóÅ‚, Å¼e myÅ›leliÅ›my z Sethem, Å¼e wypadÅ‚ ci dysk. JuÅ¼ chcieliÅ›my wzywaÄ‡ jakiegoÅ› profesora. - Nie. Wszystko Ok. - powiedziaÅ‚a MiÅ›ka. Jak on siÄ™ nazywaÅ‚, zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™.  
Uczta nie trwaÅ‚a juÅ¼ dÅ‚ugo. Po jej zakoÅ„czeniu Prefekci mieli zaprowadziÄ‡ wszystkich nowych uczniów do swoich dormitoriów. Monika nie wiedziaÅ‚a co ma zrobiÄ‡. MogÅ‚a doÅ‚Ä…czyÄ‡ do grupy pierwszorocznych Åšlizgonów lub teÅ¼ zostaÄ‡ ze starszymi uczniami. W koÅ„cu ktoÅ› siÄ™ do niej odezwaÅ‚. - Nowa! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a jakÄ…Å› dziewczyna o twarzy mopsa. - ChodÅº tutaj do nas! Jak siÄ™ nazywasz? - Monika Anastazja White- wyrecytowaÅ‚a na wydechu, kiedy podeszÅ‚a do grupy Åšlizgonek, której najwyraÅºniej przewodniczyÅ‚a dziewczyna o psiej twarzy. - Dobra Stasia, zapoznam CiÄ™ z kilkoma podstawowymi zasadami. Ja jestem Pansy Parkinson, a to moje przyjacióÅ‚ki. - pokazaÅ‚a na swojÄ… Å›witÄ™ czterech innych dziewczyn. - Najlepszy towar jest zarezerwowany dla nas. Ty moÅ¼esz zakrÄ™ciÄ‡ siÄ™ koÅ‚o tych gorszych. - Nie to ty posÅ‚uchaj Pansy. Nie jestem Å¼adna Stasia tylko Monika. A chÅ‚opaków to bÄ™dÄ™ sobie wybieraÄ‡ takich jakich ja zechcÄ™, a nie takich których mi zostawiasz. - powiedziaÅ‚a jakimÅ› oÅ›mielona MiÅ›ka. Mopsia twarz Pansy staÅ‚a siÄ™ czerwona. Jej koleÅ¼anki prychnÄ™Å‚y z pogarda na niÄ…. Monika odeszÅ‚a od grupy napuszonych dziewczyn i ruszyÅ‚a za tymi Åšlizgonami, którzy przed chwila wyszli. Nagle przypomniaÅ‚a sobie coÅ› bardzo waÅ¼nego. Kiedy Å›wietnie bawiÅ‚a siÄ™ przez caÅ‚y czas uczty zapomniaÅ‚a o swoim Opiekunie zamienionym w kota. Zaraz po wyjÅ›ciu z sali ruszyÅ‚a pÄ™dem w poszukiwaniu Behemota i swoich rzeczy. Nie znaÅ‚a zamku, a ten wydawaÅ‚ siÄ™ byÄ‡ duÅ¼y. WbiegÅ‚a w jeden z korytarzy, jednak okazaÅ‚o siÄ™ Å¼e jest to Å›lepa uliczka. Gdy z niej siÄ™ wydostaÅ‚a skrÄ™ciÅ‚a w drugi korytarz, ale tu byÅ‚o to samo. Dopiero za trzecim razem udaÅ‚o jej siÄ™ trafiÄ‡ w dobry korytarz i po paru minutach byÅ‚a juÅ¼ przy tylnych drzwiach szkoÅ‚y. - MiÅ›ka! PomóÅ¼ mi! Ona chce mieÄ‡ ze mnÄ… kociaki! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ Tom wiszÄ…c niemalÅ¼e na suficie. Pani Norris siedziaÅ‚a na dole czekajÄ…c aÅ¼ ten siÄ™ zmÄ™czy i spadnie. - MyÅ›laÅ‚am, Å¼e mÄ™Å¼czyzna w twoim wieku chciaÅ‚by siÄ™ wreszcie ustatkowaÄ‡ - zaÅ›miaÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. - Ha..ha..ha.. Bardzo Å›mieszne MiÅ›ka. Bardzo Å›mieszne. PomóÅ¼ mi stÄ…d zejÅ›Ä‡! - Monika Å›ciÄ…gnÄ™Å‚a Toma z sufitu za pomocÄ… róÅ¼dÅ¼ki. Pani Norris nie byÅ‚a zadowolona z tego. PrychnÄ™Å‚a gniewnie na dziewczynÄ™, poczym poszÅ‚a sobie puszczajÄ…c oczko do Toma. - Nie wyjdÄ™ z twojego domu bez Ciebie... obiecujÄ™ to sobie! A wÅ‚aÅ›ciwe gdzie siÄ™ dostaÅ‚aÅ›? - Do Slytherinu. - uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ do kota. Temu opadÅ‚a szczÄ™ka. - Co jest Tom? - MyÅ›laÅ‚em, Å¼e trafisz do Ravenclawu albo Hufflepuff jak twoi rodzice. No najwyÅ¼ej mogÅ‚aÅ› trafiÄ‡ teÅ¼ do Gryffindoru, ale do Slytherinu! - WaÅ¼ne, Å¼e w ogóle mnie przyjÄ™li. Ten woÅºny chciaÅ‚ mnie od razu bez wizyty u dyrektora wywaliÄ‡ na zbity pysk... - MoÅ¼e i racja... PrzecieÅ¼ nie kaÅ¼dy ze Slytherinu jest zÅ‚y... prawda? - Mnie siÄ™ o to nie pytaj. Wiesz gdzie jest ich dom tak na marginesie? - Nie mam pojÄ™cia MiÅ›ka... Nigdy tam nie byÅ‚em, ale wiem, Å¼e to na pewno gdzieÅ› w lochach. - W takim razie idziemy do lochów. - powiedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna poczym rzuciÅ‚a czar na swoje rzeczy.  
Tom korzystajÄ…c z okazji poleciaÅ‚ na zaczarowanych toboÅ‚kach Moniki. Znalezienie lochów nie okazaÅ‚o siÄ™ wcale takim trudnym wyczynem. Kiedy znaleÅºni siÄ™ juÅ¼ przy gÅ‚ównych drzwiach wystarczyÅ‚o skrÄ™ciÄ‡ w prawo koÅ‚o zbroi rycerza i iÅ›Ä‡ prosto. - Nawet przyjemnie tutaj - powiedziaÅ‚a MiÅ›ka schodzÄ…c coraz w niÅ¼sze kondygnacje zamku. - PrawdÄ™ mówiÄ…c za kaÅ¼dym razem jak tu jestem tez przechodzÄ… mnie ciarki. - wzdrygnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ Tom. - Czemu? - Przypomina mi siÄ™ moja stara nauczyciela Eliksirów. WyglÄ…daÅ‚a jak Å›mierÄ‡... I Å›mierdziaÅ‚a jak Å›mierÄ‡... - Ja nawet nie wiem kto bÄ™dzie mnie uczyÅ‚ Eliksirów. Nawet nie wiem kto jest moim wychowawcÄ…... - Severus Snape. - SÅ‚ucham? - otrzÄ…snÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. - Mistrzem Eliksirów i naszym wychowawcÄ… jest Severus Snape - odpowiedziaÅ‚ Blondyn wychodzÄ…cy z ciemniejszej czÄ™Å›ci korytarza. - Czy ty przypadkiem nie gadaÅ‚aÅ› ze swoim kotem? - Nie strasz mnie tak! Nie lubiÄ™, gdy ktoÅ› mnie obserwuje z ciemnoÅ›ci! - Miska udaÅ‚a, Å¼e siÄ™ przestraszyÅ‚a. NaprawdÄ™, chociaÅ¼ nie wiedziaÅ‚a, Å¼e za rogiem stoi blondyn, gdy siÄ™ pojawiÅ‚ nie przestraszyÅ‚a siÄ™ go. - Dobra, powiedzmy, Å¼e nie bÄ™dÄ™. - przerwa cal oczami chÅ‚opak. -GadaÅ‚aÅ› ze swoim kotem? - powtórzyÅ‚ pytanie. -ZwariowaÅ‚eÅ›? PrzecieÅ¼ koty nie potrafiÄ… mówiÄ‡. - Ok. Nie waÅ¼ne. Wiesz jak trafiÄ‡ do domu? - Nie mam zielonego pojÄ™cia. - I juÅ¼ gadasz jak prawdziwa Åšlizgonka. - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ smirkowato. -Poza tym nieÅºle poradziÅ‚aÅ› sobie z Pansy. JesteÅ› chyba jedyna dziewczyna, która odwaÅ¼yÅ‚a siÄ™ jej powiedzieÄ‡, co o niej myÅ›li prosto w twarz. - mówiÅ‚ prowadzÄ…c MiÅ›kÄ™ dalej korytarzem. - KtoÅ› musiaÅ‚ byÄ‡ pierwszy. - Potter to idiota! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ blondyn, do szarego gobelinu, który niegdyÅ› musiaÅ‚ byÄ‡ zielony. - Co ty... Aaaa... To tak tutaj siÄ™ wchodzi... - ChÅ‚opak uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ i wprowadziÅ‚ MiÅ›kÄ™ do Å›rodka. - Przypomnij mi jak siÄ™ nazywasz? - Monika Anastazja White... -powtórzyÅ‚a po raz kolejny tego dnia. -Dla przyjacióÅ‚ MiÅ›ka. - Ja jestem Draco Aleksander Malfoy. - w tym momencie chÅ‚opak wziÄ…Å‚ delikatnie dÅ‚oÅ„ dziewczyny pocaÅ‚owaÅ‚ jÄ…. MiÅ›ka zarumieniÅ‚a siÄ™.  
W pokoju wspólnym nie byÅ‚o ani jednej Å¼ywej duszy. Wszyscy schowali siÄ™ juÅ¼ w swoich dormitoriach i w mniejszych grupkach dyskutowali obgadywali jak spÄ™dzili wakacje. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy byÅ‚a w takim pokoju. CaÅ‚y wystrój pokoju wspólnego Åšlizgonów byÅ‚ szaro-zielony. Na Å›cianach wisiaÅ‚y gobeliny z herbem domu, na podÅ‚odze byÅ‚y piÄ™kne dywany. W niemal centralnym miejscu staÅ‚a sofa, a obok niej dwa fotele. Naprzeciwko nich byÅ‚ wmurowany w Å›cianÄ™ kominek w którym paliÅ‚ siÄ™ magiczny ogieÅ„. Dziewczyna wiedziaÅ‚a, Å¼e jej siÄ™ tutaj spodoba. - NieÅºle tu jest. - Da siÄ™ przyzwyczaiÄ‡. -powiedziaÅ‚ jakby od niechcenia Draco. - Do której klasy teraz idziesz? - Do piÄ…tej. - W takim razie bÄ™dziemy mieÄ‡ ze sobÄ… lekcje. - Fajnie... - powiedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna z wymuszonym entuzjazmem. - Miau! -O Behemot siÄ™ odzywa. Nie dostaÅ‚ dzisiaj nic jeÅ›Ä‡.. biedak, zapomniaÅ‚am go nakarmiÄ‡... -Tak... mizerny jakiÅ›. Czekaj zaraz przyniosÄ™ mu coÅ›. Mój kot Black Jack powinien siÄ™ z nim podzieliÄ‡. - powiedziaÅ‚ blondyn poczym znikÅ‚ w jednym pokoi. - To jest Malfoy! Nie chcÄ™ abyÅ› siÄ™ z nim trzymaÅ‚a! - powiedziaÅ‚ oburzony Tom. - PrzecieÅ¼ to miÅ‚y chÅ‚opak. Zobacz przecieÅ¼ poleciaÅ‚ Ci przynieÅ›Ä‡ jedzenie. - Nie chce jego jedzenia... Pewnie jest zatrute, tak jego umysÅ‚... - Miska nie zwróciÅ‚a uwagi na sÅ‚owa swojego Opiekuna.  
Chwile póÅºniej Draco wróciÅ‚ do pokoju wspólnego z miseczkÄ… kociej karmy. PoÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚ ja na podÅ‚odze. Tom niechÄ™tnie zszedÅ‚ z kufrów dziewczyny i podszedÅ‚ do miseczki. PowÄ…chaÅ‚ nieufnie i powoli zaczÄ…Å‚ konsumowaÄ‡, jednym okiem patrzÄ…c przez caÅ‚y czas na chÅ‚opaka. MiÅ›ka spojrzaÅ‚a na kota spode Å‚ba. -SkÄ…d wziÄ™Å‚aÅ› siÄ™ w Hogwarcie? JakiÅ› transfer? - zapytaÅ‚ Draco. ChÅ‚opak rozÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚ siÄ™ na kanapie. Dziewczyna nawet nie zorientowaÅ‚a siÄ™ kiedy on to zrobiÅ‚. -MoÅ¼na tak powiedzieÄ‡. - MiÅ›ka nadal staÅ‚a koÅ‚o swoich bagaÅ¼y. -No siadaj! Co boisz siÄ™ mnie, czy co? - zapytaÅ‚ uÅ›miechajÄ…c siÄ™ smirkowato. -Ciebie? Nigdy w Å¼yciu! - odwzajemniÅ‚a uÅ›mieszek dziewczyna, poczym usiadÅ‚a na jednym z wolnych foteli. Draco przewróciÅ‚ oczami. NajwyraÅºniej chodziÅ‚o mu aby usiadÅ‚a koÅ‚o niego na sofie, jednak nie odezwaÅ‚ siÄ™ ani sÅ‚owem. -Powiedz mi MiÅ›ka, czy my siÄ™ juÅ¼ kiedyÅ› nie spotkaliÅ›my przypadkiem? -Tak... spadÅ‚eÅ› niedaleko mojego domu na samym poczÄ…tku wakacji... -To ty jesteÅ› tÄ… dziewczyn, która mnie obmacywaÅ‚a, kiedy byÅ‚em nieprzytomny tak? - jego uÅ›miech powiÄ™kszyÅ‚ siÄ™ jeszcze bardziej. W tym samym momencie Behemot podniósÅ‚ gÅ‚ówkÄ™ znad miseczki i bezszelestnie wdrapaÅ‚ siÄ™ po sofie. StanÄ…Å‚ na jego oparciu tuÅ¼ za gÅ‚owÄ… Malfoy'a. -JuÅ¼ ci wtedy wyjaÅ›niÅ‚am, Å¼e chciaÅ‚am tylko sprawdziÄ‡ czy nic ci siÄ™ nie staÅ‚o. Czy niczego sobie nie poÅ‚amaÅ‚eÅ›... - dziewczyna parsknÄ™Å‚a Å›miechem. Kiedy przypominaÅ‚a Draconowi ich ostatnie spotkanie Behemot ustawiÅ‚ siÄ™ tuz za gÅ‚owÄ… chÅ‚opaka. StanÄ…Å‚ na tylnych Å‚apkach, a przednie wygiÄ…Å‚ tak jakby chciaÅ‚ zÅ‚apaÄ‡ blondyna za uszy. Widok byÅ‚ przeÅ›mieszny, szczególnie kiedy Tom zaczÄ…Å‚ stroiÄ‡ róÅ¼ne Å›mieszne miny. Draco natomiast myÅ›laÅ‚, Å¼e ta Å›mieje s tego obmacywania, wiÄ™c sam zaczÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ Å›miaÄ‡. - Przepraszam.. nie chciaÅ‚am... - powiedziaÅ‚, kiedy Tom wreszcie spadÅ‚ zza gÅ‚owy blondyna. - Nic nie szkodzi. - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ Draco. - PóÅºno juÅ¼... BÄ™dÄ™ wdziÄ™czna jak mi powiesz, gdzie tu jest Å‚azienka i mój pokój. - Å 


	7. Rozdzial 7

**WaÅ¼ne by przerwaÄ‡ pierwszy dzieÅ„, póÅºniej bÄ™dzie juÅ¼ z górki...**

Równo o siódmej rano pokoju dziewczyny rozlegÅ‚ siÄ™ dÅºwiÄ™k dzwoniÄ…cego budzika. MiÅ›ka otworzyÅ‚a oczy i chciaÅ‚a walnÄ…Ä‡ natrÄ™tne urzÄ…dzenie myÅ›lÄ…c, Å¼e leÅ¼y na szafce nocnej tuz obok Å‚óÅ¼ka. Kiedy to zrobiÅ‚a zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ bardzo, Å¼e go tam nie ma. Budzik jednak nadal dzwoniÅ‚. Po paru minutach ukrywania gÅ‚owy pod poduszkÄ™ Monika musiaÅ‚a jednak wstaÄ‡ wyrka, bo ten dÅºwiÄ™k stawaÅ‚ siÄ™ nie do wytrzymania. NatrÄ™tny budzik przestaÅ‚ dzwoniÄ‡, kiedy stopy dziewczyny dotknÄ™Å‚y podÅ‚ogi. - Na Merlina! Czy oni nie wiedzÄ…, Å¼e takie dÅºwiÄ™ki doprowadzajÄ… koty to szaÅ‚u?! - zapytaÅ‚ Tom przeciÄ…gajÄ…c siÄ™ na Å‚óÅ¼ku. - NajwyraÅºniej o tym nie wiedzÄ…. - Moje biedne uszka... - Poinformuje ich o twoim pomyÅ›le zmianie melodii budzika. - powiedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna pochodzÄ…c do biurka.- Tak wÅ‚aÅ›ciwie to która jest godzina? - ParÄ™ minut po siódmej. - A lekcje zaczynajÄ… siÄ™ o...? - Punkt dziewiÄ…ta jak pamiÄ™tam z czasów, kiedy tu chodziÅ‚em. - DziÄ™ki Tom. IdÄ™ siÄ™ ubraÄ‡, a ty zostaÅ„ w pokoju. - Czemu mam znowu zostaÄ‡ w pokoju? - Bo nie chcesz spotkaÄ‡ siÄ™ z PaniÄ… Norris? - Ona tu nie wejdzie... Ta zwariowana kotka wÅ‚óczy siÄ™ tylko po szkolnych korytarzach. - W takim razie idÅº to pokoju wspólnego. - mówiÅ‚a szukajÄ…c swojego mundurka szkolnego, w który musiaÅ‚a byÄ‡ ubrana podczas lekcji. PamiÄ™taÅ‚a, ze jeszcze wczoraj wisiaÅ‚ on w szafie razem z szaro-zielonymi podkolanówkami. Teraz nie mogÅ‚a go znaleÅºÄ‡. W koÅ„cu po paru minutach znalazÅ‚a je w drugiej szafie.  
Dziewczyna chwyciÅ‚a juÅ¼ za klamkÄ™ by wyjÅ›Ä‡ z pokoju. Nagle coÅ› jÄ… zastanowiÅ‚o. JeÅ¼eli wszyscy uczniowie majÄ… takÄ… pobudkÄ™, to najprawdopodobniej wszyscy zwalajÄ… siÄ™ do pokoju wspólnego, by póÅºniej trafiÄ‡ do Å‚azienki. SpojrzaÅ‚a na swój strój. ChociaÅ¼ byÅ‚a to Å‚adna piÅ¼ama MiÅ›ka nie chciaÅ‚a pokazywaÄ‡ siÄ™ w niej przy wszystkich. OdÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a mundurek i znowu zagÅ‚Ä™biÅ‚a siÄ™ w szafie. ZnalazÅ‚a szlafrok, który natychmiast na siebie naÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a. Teraz mogÅ‚a juÅ¼ wyjÅ›Ä‡ ze swojego dormitorium.  
Tak jak wczeÅ›niej podejrzewaÅ‚a w wspólnym byÅ‚o od groma Åšlizgonów. Wszyscy niemalÅ¼e potykali siÄ™ o siebie w drodze do Å‚azienki. Tom, który jako pierwszy wydostaÅ‚ siÄ™ z jej dormitorium siedziaÅ‚ sobie cichutko przy kominku ogrzewajÄ…c sobie futerko. Chwile póÅºniej doÅ‚Ä…czyÅ‚ do niego inny czarny kot. Tom miauknÄ…Å‚ coÅ› do niego, poczym tamten usiadÅ‚ obok Opiekuna dziewczyny. - Black Jack chyba polubiÅ‚ twojego kota.- powiedziaÅ‚ gÅ‚os za jej plecami. Dziewczyna odwróciÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ™ i uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ do Dracona stojÄ…cego za niÄ…. - Na to wyglÄ…da. - blondyn stanÄ…Å‚ obok niej. On równieÅ¼ staÅ‚ jeszcze w swoim szlafroku. - Black Jack zazwyczaj laÅ‚ wszystkie nowe koty, jednak twojego nie tknÄ…Å‚. MoÅ¼e to kotka? -Nie... nie zapewniam ciÄ™, Å¼e Behemot to 100% kot. - zaÅ›miaÅ‚a siÄ™ MiÅ›ka, poczym odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™ twarzÄ… do chÅ‚opaka. - Sorry, ale musze siÄ™ ubraÄ‡. -Po co? A tak.. tak.. - poprawiÅ‚ siÄ™ szybko Draco. MiÅ›ka ominÄ™Å‚a chÅ‚opaka i poszÅ‚a do Å‚azienki siÄ™ przebraÄ‡.  
Kiedy Monika znalazÅ‚a siÄ™ w Å‚azience od razu zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a Pansy Parkinson i jej Å›witÄ™. Trzy dziewczyny, z liderkÄ… na czele, byÅ‚y juÅ¼ ubrane i siedziaÅ‚y przy toaletkach robiÄ…c sobie makijaÅ¼. IdÄ…c do wolnej kabiny prysznicowej MiÅ›ka musiaÅ‚a zbliÅ¼yÄ‡ siÄ™ do toaletki przy której siedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna o twarzy mopsa. Mimochodem spojrzaÅ‚a w lusterko dziewczyny i zobaczyÅ‚a makijaÅ¼, który ta sobie nakÅ‚adaÅ‚a. Monika nie wiedziaÅ‚a czy ma Å›miaÄ‡ siÄ™ czy moÅ¼e pÅ‚akaÄ‡ z efektu jaki wyszedÅ‚ z malowania siÄ™ Pansy. Nie chcÄ…c wdawaÄ‡ siÄ™ w jakaÅ› kÅ‚ótnie minÄ™Å‚a ja bez sÅ‚owa i zamknÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ w kabinie prysznica. Tym razem musiaÅ‚a siÄ™ streszczaÄ‡ z kÄ…paniem, gdyÅ¼ inne Åšlizgonki, które przyszÅ‚y póÅºniej, chciaÅ‚y skorzystaÄ‡ z prysznica. Gdy dziewczyna w koÅ„cu przestaÅ‚a siÄ™ myÄ‡, ubraÅ‚a siÄ™ w mundurek i podeszÅ‚a do wolnej toaletki. Nagle jakimÅ› magicznym sposobem na blacie pojawiÅ‚y siÄ™ róÅ¼ne kosmetyki. Monika skorzystaÅ‚a z okazji i lekko umalowaÅ‚a siÄ™. Nie chciaÅ‚a wzbudzaÄ‡ zainteresowania wÅ›ród nauczyciele z którymi dzisiaj bÄ™dzie miaÅ‚a lekcje. PrzecieÅ¼ byÅ‚ to jej pierwszy dzieÅ„ w nowej szkole, a jak wiadomo w ocenie czÅ‚owieka liczy siÄ™ czÄ™sto pierwsze wraÅ¼enie.  
Nowa Åšlizgonka po wyjÅ›ciu z Å‚azienki natknÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ na Setha i Faith, którzy akurat szli do Wielkiej Sali na Å›niadanie. ChÅ‚opak spojrzaÅ‚ na niÄ… robiÄ…c wielkie oczy, najwyraÅºniej byÅ‚ zdziwiony nowym wizerunkiem MiÅ›ki. Faktycznie szkolny mundurek byÅ‚ bardzo dopasowany do ciaÅ‚a nastolatki. Nie tylko on patrzyÅ‚ na MiÅ›kÄ™ wielkimi maÅ›lanymi oczami. Dziewczyna staraÅ‚a siÄ™ tego nie zauwaÅ¼aÄ‡, chociaÅ¼ byÅ‚o to doÅ›Ä‡ trudne. Faith szturchnÄ™Å‚a go by tak siÄ™ nie zachowywaÅ‚. -Idziesz z nami na Å›niadanie? - zapytaÅ‚a w koÅ„cu Faith widzÄ…c, Å¼e jej kolega nie moÅ¼e nic powiedzieÄ‡. -ChÄ™tnie. Tylko poczekajcie musze odÅ‚oÅ¼yÄ‡ swoje rzeczy do pokoju. - powiedziaÅ‚a i chwile póÅºniej razem z pierwszoklasistami wszyÅ‚a ze Slytherinu. - Powiedzcie mi gdzie tu jest jakiÅ› plan lekcji? - Na Å›niadaniu zostanie rozdany wszystkim uczniom -powiedziaÅ‚ cos w koÅ„cu Seth. - Aha. -MiÅ›ka, czy to prawda, Å¼e ty masz wÅ‚asny pokój? - zapytaÅ‚a Faith. -Tak. A co w tym takiego dziwnego? -Tylko nieliczni maja wÅ‚asne pokoje. Ja Å›piÄ™ z czterema innymi dziewczynami w jednym dormitorium. -Ja Å›piÄ™ tylko z kotem w pokoju. CzegoÅ› mi w nim brakuje, ale jeszcze nie doszÅ‚am czego. Te Å›ciany sÄ… takie puste... -U nas porozwieszaliÅ›my plakaty Quidditcha. - wÅ‚Ä…czyÅ‚ siÄ™ do rozmowy chÅ‚opak. -U nas Gloria Dasery zakleiÅ‚a caÅ‚y pokój plakatami z "Czarownicy". -W takim razie ja teÅ¼ coÅ› znajdÄ™.- powiedziaÅ‚a Monika i w tym momencie weszli do Wielkiej Sali.  
Niebo nad sala byÅ‚o piÄ™kne. Nie widaÄ‡ byÅ‚o na nim ani jednej nawet najmniejszej chmureczki. Nieliczne magiczne Å›wiece wiszÄ…ce pod sufitem rozÅ›wietlaÅ‚y jeszcze bardziej ogromna SalÄ™, w której wczorajszego wieczoru odbywaÅ‚a siÄ™ uczta rozpoczynajÄ…ca nowy rok szkolny. Faith, Seth i MiÅ›ka ruszyli w stronÄ™ stoÅ‚y Åšlizgonów, przy którym siedziaÅ‚a juÅ¼ duÅ¼a czÄ™Å›Ä‡ uczniów z tego domu. StoÅ‚y pozostaÅ‚ych trzech domów równieÅ¼ coraz szybciej zapeÅ‚niaÅ‚y siÄ™. -Tu sÄ… jeszcze wolne miejsca. Czemu idziecie dalej? - zdziwiÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna, kiedy jej mÅ‚odsi koledzy nie zatrzymali siÄ™ przy wolnych miejscach, mniej wiÄ™cej poÅ›rodku stoÅ‚u. -To miejsca dla elity. - powiedziaÅ‚a Faith idÄ…c z Sethem dalej. Monika nie ruszyÅ‚a siÄ™ z miejsca. -Nie sÄ… podpisane. Ja siadam tutaj. -Dobrze, ale my usiÄ…dziemy na koÅ„cu stoÅ‚u. - mÅ‚odzi Åšlizgoni usiedli dopiero na dwóch ostatnich miejscach przy stole swojego domu.  
W tym czasie MiÅ›ka usiadÅ‚a na miejscu, które wedÅ‚ug Faith i Setha byÅ‚o przeznaczone dla najbardziej powaÅ¼anych Åšlizgonów. W porównaniu do wczorajszego wieczoru na Å›niadaniu nie byÅ‚o juÅ¼ tylu potraw, jednak i tak byÅ‚o duÅ¼o jedzenia. Trzy rodzaje kanapek, kawa, herbata i kakao i to i tak za duÅ¼o jedzenia jak na nastolatkÄ™ filigranowej budowy. - ZajÄ™Å‚aÅ› moje miejsce Stasia. - powiedziaÅ‚ znajomy dziewczÄ™cy gÅ‚os za plecami dziewczyny. Monika zamknÄ™Å‚a oczy i przygryzÅ‚a wargi. DokÅ‚adnie wiedziaÅ‚a kto za niÄ… stoi. Ze sÅ‚odka minka odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™ do Pansy. - Nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚am, Å¼e jest podpisane Mopsi. - odgryzÅ‚a siÄ™. - Ale teraz juÅ¼ o tym wiesz. WiÄ™c zrób mi miejsce Stasia. - Mopsi zrozum, Å¼e ja tak Å‚atwo stÄ…d nie wyniosÄ™. ByÅ‚am tu pierwsza. - Pansy zrobiÅ‚a siÄ™ caÅ‚a czerwona na twarzy. Jej Å›wiata, która za niÄ… staÅ‚a, nie wiedziaÅ‚a jak siÄ™ zachowaÄ‡. Czy majÄ… udawaÄ‡ oburzone jak ich szefowa, czy patrzeÄ‡ z podziwem na MiÅ›kÄ™. - Co tu siÄ™ dzieje? - zapytaÅ‚ Draco podchodzÄ…c do stoÅ‚u. - Ta wywÅ‚oka zajÄ™Å‚a moje miejsce, Misiaczku. - Nie widziaÅ‚am, Å¼eby te miejsca byÅ‚y podpisane. - powróÅ¼yÅ‚a Monika. - Ale sÄ…! - Zamknij siÄ™ Pansy i usiÄ…dÅº gdzieÅ› dalej na wolny miejscu. - powiedziaÅ‚ Draco przeskakujÄ…c przez Å‚awÄ™ by usiÄ…Å›Ä‡ przy Monice. - Ale Misiaczku!? - mówiÅ‚a niemal caÅ‚a we Å‚zach dziewczyna o twarzy mopsa. - MówiÅ‚em ci juÅ¼. Siadaj gdzieÅ› na wolnym miejscu. Nie bÄ™dziesz mi tu burd urzÄ…dzaÄ‡. - powiedziaÅ‚ patrzÄ…c na dziewczynÄ™ spode Å‚ba. Kiedy z niÄ… rozmawiaÅ‚ nie podniósÅ‚ gÅ‚osu. Same jego spojrzenie robiÅ‚o swoje. Smutna Pansy odeszÅ‚a dalej. -A i jeszcze jedno. Nie jestem twoim Misiaczkiem. - Teraz zaczÄ™Å‚a pÅ‚akaÄ‡. Razem ze swoimi przyjacióÅ‚eczkami usiadÅ‚a jak najdalej do blondyna.  
Monika przez ten caÅ‚y czas ewidentnej kÅ‚ótni Åšlizgonów wpatrywaÅ‚a siÄ™ uwaÅ¼nie w twarz Dracona. Od samego poczÄ…tku, kiedy siÄ™ pojawiÅ‚ w Wielkiej Sali, na jego buzi widaÄ‡ byÅ‚o smirkowaty uÅ›mieszek Kiedy juÅ¼ skoÅ„czyÅ‚ "spokojnÄ… rozmowÄ™" z Pansy zupeÅ‚nie nie patrzÄ…c na siedzÄ…ca obok niego dziewczynÄ™ naÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚ sobie na talerz kilka kanapek z masÅ‚em orzechowym i dÅ¼emem. Do popicia nalaÅ‚ sobie kakao. Kiedy chciaÅ‚ juÅ¼ odÅ‚oÅ¼yÄ‡ dzbanek odwróciÅ‚ gÅ‚owÄ™ do Moniki. - Chcesz? - Nie dziÄ™ki. - Nie ma sprawy. - Wiesz co? Chyba za ostro potraktowaÅ‚eÅ› Pansy. Wiem, Å¼e to nadÄ™ta i pusta w Å›rodku dziewczyna, ale to twoja dziewczyna... - Pansy nie jest moja dziewczynÄ… - zaÅ›miaÅ‚ siÄ™ Draco maÅ‚o siÄ™ nie krztuszÄ…c ostatnim kÄ™sem kanapki. - MoÅ¼e jej siÄ™ coÅ› przywidziaÅ‚o, ale ja z niÄ… nie chodzÄ™. - Aha... - PrzynieÅ›li juÅ¼ plany lekcyjne, czy jeszcze nie? - JeÅ¼eli juÅ¼ je roznosili to mnie ominÄ™li. - W takim razie jeszcze nie. - powiedziaÅ‚ i po raz pierwszy od czasu gdy obok niej usiadÅ‚ przyjrzaÅ‚ siÄ™ jej dokÅ‚adnie. ZakrztusiÅ‚ siÄ™. Monika odruchowo postanowiÅ‚a mu pomóc. WalnÄ™Å‚a go w plecy kilka razu, aÅ¼ ten wypluÅ‚ kawaÅ‚ek kanapki. - DziÄ™ki MiÅ›ka. JuÅ¼ drugi raz mnie uratowaÅ‚aÅ›... Nie wiem jak bÄ™dÄ™ mógÅ‚ Ci siÄ™ odwdziÄ™czyÄ‡... -Na poczÄ…tku mógÅ‚byÅ› przestaÄ‡ siÄ™ patrzeÄ‡ na mój biust... -Co? A sorry... - udaÅ‚ speszonego i znowu nachyliÅ‚ siÄ™ swoim Å›niadaniem. - Monika White? - zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ jakiÅ› chÅ‚opak, który podszedÅ‚ do ich stoÅ‚u. Na piersi miaÅ‚ przyczepiony emblemat z duÅ¼Ä… literÄ… "P" i przeplatajÄ…cym siÄ™ pomiÄ™dzy jej brzuszkiem, a nogÄ… srebrnym wÄ™Å¼em. - Tak, to ja. - Masz plan lekcji na to póÅ‚rocze. Draco to twój. - DziÄ™ki Nott. - powiedziaÅ‚ blondyn i odebraÅ‚ od chÅ‚opaka rulonik. ChÅ‚opak jednak jeszcze przez chwile staÅ‚ przy nim. - CoÅ› jeszcze? - A nie... JuÅ¼ nic... - powiedziaÅ‚ Nott i poszedÅ‚ rozdaÄ‡ innym uczniom ich plany zajÄ™Ä‡. - PierwszÄ… lekcjÄ… jest Obronna przed CzarnÄ… MagiÄ…. Lekcja z Puchonami. - poinformowaÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™ Draco. -Potem podwójne eliksiry z Gryfonami - tu jego uÅ›miech znowu wygiÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ w smirkowaty sposób. - Potem Transfiguracja i Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Wiesz jak gdzie trafiÄ‡? - Miska pokrÄ™ciÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ…, Å¼e nie wiem. - W takim razie, bÄ™dÄ™ ciÄ™ musiaÅ‚ wszÄ™dzie odprowadzaÄ‡. - DziÄ™ki Draco. MoÅ¼e juÅ¼ pójdziemy? MuszÄ™ zabraÄ‡ jeszcze ksiÄ…Å¼ki.  
Chwile po tym Draco i Monika wyszli z Wielkiej Sali wzbudzajÄ…c duÅ¼e zainteresowanie wÅ›ród innych uczniów jedzÄ…cych jeszcze Å›niadanie. ByÅ‚o jeszcze okoÅ‚o póÅ‚ godziny do rozpoczÄ™cia siÄ™ lekcji, wiÄ™c Åšlizgoni nie Å›pieszyli siÄ™ z dojÅ›ciem do domu. Kiedy mijali róÅ¼ne obrazy czÄ™Å›Ä‡ ich mieszkaÅ„ców uwaÅ¼nie przyglÄ…daÅ‚a siÄ™ MiÅ›ce. Jednak idÄ…c po Hogwarcie mijali nie tylko obrazy, ale równieÅ¼ duchy. - Witam Draconie. - powiedziaÅ‚ grubszy duch, którego mijali bÄ™dÄ…c juÅ¼ w lochach. - Nowa ofiara? - Witam Baronie. - odpowiedziaÅ‚ chÅ‚opak. Na wzmiankÄ™ o ofierze wykrzywiÅ‚ siÄ™ zÅ‚owrogo. - Jestem Monika White. - przedstawiÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. Duch zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ na wypowiedziane przez niÄ… sÅ‚owa. - Córka Aurorów w Slytherinie? Co to siÄ™ wyprawia! - powiedziaÅ‚ duch, poczym odfrunÄ…Å‚ od Åšlizgonów. - Twoi rodzice sÄ… Aurorami? - Byli... zostali zabici przez sÅ‚ugusów Voldemorta. Od tego momentu Draco nie odezwaÅ‚ siÄ™ do dziewczyny do samego wejÅ›cia do pokoju wspólnego. TrochÄ™ to zdziwiÅ‚o MonikÄ™, ale nie narzucaÅ‚a siÄ™ z rozmowÄ…. - WeÅº ksiÄ…Å¼ki i za piÄ™Ä‡ minut spotkamy siÄ™ przy kominku. - Ok. - MiÅ›ka co ty masz na sobie?! - zawoÅ‚aÅ‚ Tom kiedy dziewczyna weszÅ‚a do dormitorium w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ksiÄ…Å¼ek. - Przebieraj siÄ™ natychmiast! To strasznie wyzywajÄ…cy strój! - Tom nie przesadzaj... kaÅ¼da dziewczyna nosi taki mundurek... - Ale nie kaÅ¼da dziewczyna wyglÄ…da w tym tak dobrze jak ty! - To ma mnie przekonaÄ‡ bym siÄ™ przebraÅ‚a w inny strój? - uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ do kota. - MiÅ›ka zrozum, ja tylko siÄ™ o ciebie troszczÄ™. - Tom, tu mi nic nie grozi... - Nie byÅ‚bym tego wcale taki pewien... - Nie mogÄ™ teraz rozmawiaÄ‡. Zaraz zaczyna siÄ™ moja pierwsza lekcja i nie chce siÄ™ spóÅºniÄ‡. Trzymaj siÄ™! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a i wybiegÅ‚a z pokoju.  
  
KoÅ‚o kominka juÅ¼ czekaÅ‚ na niÄ… Draco wraz z dwoma przeroÅ›niÄ™tymi gorylami ubranymi w uniformy Slytherinu. Draco wyglÄ…daÅ‚ przy nich jak kruszynka, chociaÅ¼ wcale maÅ‚y i wÄ…tÅ‚y nie byÅ‚. WiÄ™ksi chÅ‚opacy stali po obydwu stronach Malfoy'a. NajwyraÅºniej robili za jego ochroniarzy. Monika zbliÅ¼yÅ‚a siÄ™ do nich. ChÅ‚opak stojÄ…cy po lewej stronie blondyna wydaÅ‚ jakiÅ› odgÅ‚os, który przypominaÅ‚ trochÄ™ warkniÄ™cie. -Goyle uspokój siÄ™... -Przepraszam... -Idziemy - rozkazaÅ‚ Draco i caÅ‚a czwórka wyszÅ‚a z pokoju wspólnego w odpowiedniej hierarchii. Blondyn wyprowadziÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™ ze Slytherinu Tuz za nimi wyszli ochroniarze Malfoy'a. Monika uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ do chÅ‚opaka, jednak ten nie odwzajemniÅ‚ uÅ›miechu. Dziewczyna zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ dlaczego. Co chwilÄ™ ukradkiem spoglÄ…daÅ‚a na swojego towarzysza. Jego blond wÅ‚osy, które siÄ™gaÅ‚y mu prawie do ramion co chwilÄ™ opadaÅ‚y mu na oczy. Draco miaÅ‚ bladÄ… cerÄ™, czerwone usta i piÄ™kne niebieskie oczy. MiÅ›ka otrzÄ…snÄ™Å‚a siÄ™. Czemu ona siÄ™ na niego patrzyÅ‚a takim wzrokiem? - Tu jest sala do Obrony Przed CzarnÄ… MagiÄ…. - powiedziaÅ‚ oschÅ‚ym tonem Draco gdy dotarli juÅ¼ na miejsce. - DziÄ™ki za odprowadzenie. - ten nie usÅ‚yszaÅ‚ juÅ¼ jej. OdszedÅ‚ razem z gorylami zaraz po tym jak powiedziaÅ‚ poprzednie zdanie. Miska zostaÅ‚a sama wÅ›ród nowych nieznanych uczniów. Zarówno Puchonów jak i Åšlizgonów. Nie kwapiÅ‚a siÄ™ by podejÅ›Ä‡ do któregoÅ› z nich. Oni chyba wybrali takÄ… sama taktykÄ™, gdyÅ¼ trzymali siÄ™ od niej z daleka.  
Po paru minutach klasa otworzyÅ‚a siÄ™ i wszyscy weszli do Å›rodka. MiÅ›ka weszÅ‚a ostatnia i musiaÅ‚a usiÄ…Å›Ä‡ na pierwszej Å‚awce zaraz naprzeciwko katedry na której staÅ‚a ta sama maÅ‚a drobna kobieta, którÄ… wczorajszego wieczoru przedstawiaÅ‚ Dumbledore. Profesorka najwyraÅºniej byÅ‚a przestraszona taka duÅ¼Ä… iloÅ›ciÄ… uczniów, bo przez pierwsze dziesiÄ™Ä‡ minut lekcji nie odezwaÅ‚a siÄ™. - Przepraszam... jestem profesor Frida Balcony... BÄ™dÄ™ was uczyÄ‡ Obrony... aÅ‚... proszÄ™ nie rzucaÄ‡ kredÄ…...  
Nikt jednak nie zwracaÅ‚ uwagi na cichutkÄ… profesorkÄ™. Wszyscy zajmowali siÄ™ roÅ¼nymi innymi sprawami, byleby nie sÅ‚uchaÄ‡ nowej psorki. Tylko Miska czekaÅ‚a aÅ¼ prof. Balcony cos powie. W koÅ„cu byÅ‚a to je pierwsza lekcja w nowej szkole. Niziutka profesorka usiadÅ‚a na swoim krzeÅ›le i zaczÄ™Å‚a cichutko Å‚kaÄ‡ z powodu, Å¼e nikt jej nie chce sÅ‚uchaÄ‡. Misce byÅ‚o jej trochÄ™ Å¼al, wiÄ™c podeszÅ‚a do niej. -Pani profesor, wszystko w porzÄ…dku? -Oni nie cia... sÅ‚uchaÄ‡! - rozpÅ‚akaÅ‚a siÄ™ kobieta. -Zaraz sobie z tym poradzimy - uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna i wyjÄ™Å‚a swoja róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™. -Silenco! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a w kierunku klasy. Wszyscy natychmiast ucichli. Kiedy zorientowali siÄ™, Å¼e pomimo iÅ¼ ruszajÄ… ustami Å¼adne sÅ‚owa nie wypÅ‚ywajÄ… z nich odwrócili siÄ™ w stronÄ™ nowej nauczycielki. Ta przestaÅ‚a juÅ¼ pÅ‚akaÄ‡.  
W tym momencie Miska siedziaÅ‚a juÅ¼ w swojej Å‚awce wiÄ™c caÅ‚e zajÅ›cie wyglÄ…daÅ‚o tak jakby to profesorka zaczarowaÅ‚a uczniów by nie rozmawiali. Teraz lekcja wyglÄ…daÅ‚a juÅ¼ prawie normalnie. Poza tym, Å¼e zaklÄ™cie cichy profesorka zdjÄ™Å‚a dopiero na koÅ„cu lekcji. Kobieta przedstawiÅ‚a im to co bÄ™dÄ… robiÄ‡ w tym roku i, Å¼e przypomnÄ… sobie niektóre rzeczy potrzebne przy zdaniu SUM"W. Monika nie miaÅ‚a zielonego pojÄ™cia, co to sÄ… SUMY... PomyÅ›laÅ‚a, Å¼e musi siÄ™ o tym od kogoÅ› dowiedzieÄ‡. -Draco, gdzie teraz idziemy?- zapytaÅ‚ go kiedy wychodziÅ‚ z klasy. -Do lochów na Eliksiry.  
Dziewczyna znowu podÄ…Å¼yÅ‚a za chÅ‚opakiem i jego gorylami. KÄ…tem oka zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a jak Pansy i jej przyjacióÅ‚eczki idÄ… za nimi. Mopsi, jak zaczÄ™Å‚a jÄ… nazywaÄ‡ MiÅ›ka, nie miaÅ‚a zadowolonej miny, kiedy zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a jak dziewczyna krÄ™ci siÄ™ koÅ‚o jej obiektu westchnieÅ„. MinÄ™Å‚o parÄ™ cichych minut zanim doszli do lochu w którym odbywaÄ‡ siÄ™ miaÅ‚y podwójne Eliksiry z profesorem Snape'm, jak poinformowaÅ‚ jÄ… wczoraj blondyn. Tym razem klasa byÅ‚a otwarta wiÄ™c od razu mogÅ‚a od niej wejÅ›Ä‡ i zajÄ…c wolne miejsce. Tym razem, podobnie jak w sali od Obrony Przed CzarnÄ… MagiÄ…, jedyne wolne miejsce okazaÅ‚o siÄ™ byÄ‡ naprzeciwko stoÅ‚u nauczycielskiego. - To ta która wpadÅ‚a na mnie na pokÄ…tnej! - powiedziaÅ‚ rudy chÅ‚opak do swojego przyjaciela z którym siedziaÅ‚ w Å‚awce. ChÅ‚opak siedzÄ…cy obok rudzielca miaÅ‚ krótkie roztrzepane czarne wÅ‚osy i okulary na nosie. - Od razu wiedziaÅ‚em, Å¼e to jakaÅ› Åšlizgonka. - Miska odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™ by popatrzeÄ‡ na rudzielca. Gdyby powiedziaÅ‚ cos jeszcze na jej temat, nawet nie obraÅºliwego, dostaÅ‚by jakimÅ› zaklÄ™ciem ogÅ‚uszajÄ…cym. Jego gÅ‚os jÄ… irytowaÅ‚. -Ron uspokój siÄ™! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ na niego jego przyjaciel. Monika przyjrzaÅ‚a mu siÄ™ uwaÅ¼niej. ZauwaÅ¼aÅ‚a Å¼e pod tÄ… burzÄ… czarnych wÅ‚osów chowa cos co wyglÄ…da jak blizna. Nietypowa blizna, bo w ksztaÅ‚cie bÅ‚yskawicy. Monika zajÄ™Å‚a wolne miejsce koÅ‚o jakiejÅ› dziewczyny z Gryffindoru. Dziewczyna odsunÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ prawie na sam róg stoÅ‚u gdy ta przysiadÅ‚a siÄ™ do niej. Miska przewróciÅ‚a oczami, poczym rozejrzaÅ‚a siÄ™ dokÅ‚adnie po sali. Dwa stoÅ‚y dalej siedziaÅ‚a inna Gryfonka z szopÄ… na gÅ‚owie. To byÅ‚a ta sama dziewczyna, którÄ… spotkaÅ‚a na PokÄ…tnej. W takim razie, chÅ‚opak który siedziaÅ‚ z rudzielcem musiaÅ‚ nazywaÄ‡ siÄ™ Harry, wywnioskowaÅ‚a MiÅ›ka. - W tym roku nie bÄ™dÄ™ tolerowaÅ‚ spóÅºnieÅ„, ucieczek i wszelkiego rodzaju wykrÄ™tów by nie przychodziÄ‡ na mojÄ… lekcje... - powiedziaÅ‚ jakiÅ› lekko syczÄ…cy mÄ™ski gÅ‚os. Miska rozejrzaÅ‚a siÄ™ by zobaczyÄ‡ gdzie podziewa siÄ™ profesor. - Jest to rok SUM"W i... - teraz dziewczyna zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a go. WszedÅ‚ do klasy przez gÅ‚ówne drzwi. Gdy to zrobiÅ‚ zamknÄ™Å‚y siÄ™ z ogromnym trzaskiem. Dziewczyna rozpoznaÅ‚a go bez problemu. ByÅ‚ to ten sam nauczyciel na którego zwróciÅ‚a wczoraj najwiÄ™kszÄ… uwagÄ™ podczas Ceremonii PrzydziaÅ‚u. On najwyraÅºniej teÅ¼ jÄ… rozpoznaÅ‚ - Mamy nowÄ… uczennicÄ™. ImiÄ™? - Monika Anastazja White. - White? - spojrzaÅ‚ jej w oczy. MiÅ›kÄ™ przeszedÅ‚ dreszcz. - W szkole pojawiÅ‚a siÄ™ kolejna legenda... Potter bÄ™dziesz musiaÅ‚ odstÄ…piÄ‡ trochÄ™ sÅ‚awy Pannie White. - powiedziaÅ‚ patrzÄ…c teraz ze zÅ‚owrogim uÅ›mieszkiem na chÅ‚opca z blizna na czole.  
Nikt w klasie nie wiedziaÅ‚ o co chodzi. Gryfoni popatrzyli na Åšlizgonów, to samo zrobili ludzie z domu wÄ™Å¼a. Snape zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚ to. UÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ zÅ‚owieszczo i podszedÅ‚ do Å‚awki przy której siedziaÅ‚a MiÅ›ka. - Nie wiecie o czym mówiÄ™, tak? - odpowiedziaÅ‚a mu cisza. - Nawet Panna Granger? - dziewczyna z szopa na gÅ‚owie pokiwaÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ…. - Zabieram 10 punktów Gryffindorowi za to, Å¼e nie wiecie nic o Pannie White.- w Klasie sÅ‚ychaÄ‡ byÅ‚o lekki szum od strony Gryfonów. Profesor ani trochÄ™ siÄ™ tym nie przejÄ…Å‚. - Za czasów kiedy Czarny Pan chciaÅ‚ przejÄ…Ä‡ panowanie nad magicznym Å›wiatem rodzice Panny White zostali zamordowani przez ludzi Czarnego Pana. Nie byÅ‚o by w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, Å¼e wedÅ‚ug relacji wielu Å›wiadków równieÅ¼ sama Panna White powinna zostaÄ‡ zamordowana. - przerwaÅ‚ na chwilÄ™ Snape, by zobaczyÄ‡ reakcjÄ™ swoich uczniów. Wszyscy sÅ‚uchali go w ciszy. - Przez szesnaÅ›cie lat wszyscy myÅ›leli, Å¼e Monika White nie Å¼yje. Jednak teraz pojawia siÄ™ ona w Hogwarcie. Po wielu latach nieobecnoÅ›ci w magicznym Å›wiecie powróciÅ‚a do nas wyciÄ…gniÄ™ta jakby z grobu. - takim dziwnym akcentem Snape skoÅ„czyÅ‚ swoja opowieÅ›Ä‡. MiÅ›kÄ™ aÅ¼ zatkaÅ‚o. Podobnie staÅ‚o siÄ™ z innymi uczniami. - Dlatego bÄ™dziesz musiaÅ‚ siÄ™ podzieliÄ‡ sÅ‚awÄ… Potter.  
Teraz wszyscy patrzyli siÄ™ na niÄ…. Nie czuÅ‚a siÄ™ z tym dobrze. - WstaÅ‚a z grobu? - zapytaÅ‚ jakiÅ› pucuÅ‚owaty chÅ‚opak z Gryffindoru. -On tak po prostu powiedziaÅ‚ Naville - odpowiedziaÅ‚a mu dziewczyna z szopa na gÅ‚owie. - Nie moÅ¼na staÄ‡ z grobu. To nie moÅ¼liwe... -A moÅ¼e ona jest duchem? - zastanawiaÅ‚ siÄ™ ktoÅ› inny. -DoÅ›Ä‡ tych pomruków! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ Snape. Wszyscy umilkli i spojrzeli na niego. Wszyscy poza chÅ‚opakiem z bliznÄ…. - DziÅ› zrobicie wywar prawdy, czyli Veritaserum... - powiedziaÅ‚ profesor, który nadal staÅ‚ przy Å‚awce Miski. MÄ™Å¼czyzna w czerni machnÄ…Å‚ róÅ¼dÅ¼ka i na tablicy pojawiÅ‚y siÄ™ skÅ‚adniki, których trzeba bÄ™dzie uÅ¼yÄ‡ do wykonania eliksiru. KtoÅ› z tyÅ‚u zapytaÅ‚ siÄ™ sÄ…siada czy to przypadkiem nie jest nielegalny Å›rodek. Monika nie dosÅ‚yszaÅ‚ odpowiedzi. - Potter to równieÅ¼ jest polecenie dla ciebie!  
Monika odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™ w stronÄ™ chÅ‚opaka, który natychmiast zaczÄ…Å‚ przygotowywaÄ‡ sobie skÅ‚adniki do eliksiru. Ciekawe czym zasÅ‚uÅ¼yÅ‚ siÄ™ ten Harry Potter, zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™, kiedy poczuÅ‚a na karku czyjeÅ› spojrzenie. To Snape wpatrywaÅ‚ siÄ™ w niÄ… ze zÅ‚oÅ›liwym uÅ›mieszkiem. -Do pracy Panno White... - powiedziaÅ‚ i wyszedÅ‚ z klasy.  
PrzyrzÄ…dzenie tego eliksiru nie wydawaÅ‚o siÄ™ takie trudne, przynajmniej po przeczytaniu skÅ‚adników jakie byÅ‚y do niego potrzebne. MiÅ›ka jako pierwsza zrobiÅ‚a podstawy eliksiru. Kolejne etapy jego przyrzÄ…dzania naleÅ¼aÅ‚o wykonaÄ‡ dwa dni po zrobieniu podstawy. Dziewczyna wyjÄ™Å‚a z jednej ze swoich ksiÄ…Å¼ek plan lekcji. Jak siÄ™ okazaÅ‚o w Å›rodÄ™ nie mieli Eliksirów. Kolejna lekcja byÅ‚a przewidziana dopiero na piÄ…tek, a to byÅ‚o juÅ¼ za póÅºno na ten eliksir. Miska zaczÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ zastanawiaÄ‡ czemu prof. Snape kazaÅ‚ im robiÄ‡ eliksir, który i tak na nastÄ™pnej lekcji bÄ™dzie do wyrzucenia. MoÅ¼e przewidziaÅ‚ jakÄ…Å› niezapowiedzianÄ…, dodatkowÄ… lekcje w tÄ™ Å›rodÄ™?  
W koÅ„cu dwugodzinna lekcja Eliksirów skoÅ„czyÅ‚a siÄ™. Wszyscy uczniowie wyszli z sali pozostawiajÄ…c swoje wywary na stole profesora. Tym czasem jego nigdzie nie byÅ‚o. Miska wyszÅ‚a jako jedna z ostatnich z sali. PozbieraÅ‚a swoje ksiÄ…Å¼ki, lecz kiedy przechodziÅ‚a przez drzwi ktoÅ› jÄ… zaczepiÅ‚. - Eee... Moniko czy moglibyÅ›my porozmawiaÄ‡? - To z tobÄ… mam siÄ™ podzieliÄ‡ sÅ‚awÄ…, tak? - zapytaÅ‚a patrzÄ…c na Harrego opartego o framugÄ™ drzwi. MiÅ›ka zatrzymaÅ‚a siÄ™ obok niego. - No wÅ‚aÅ›nie... ja wÅ‚aÅ›nie o tym chciaÅ‚em z tobÄ… porozmawiaÄ‡... - Nie musisz mi odstÄ™powaÄ‡ Å¼adnej sÅ‚awy. Nie bÄ™dÄ™ zabieraÄ‡ ci tych wszystkich zaszczytów, które pewnie masz. - powiedziaÅ‚a odchodzÄ…c od chÅ‚opaka. - Poczekaj! Mi nie o to chodziÅ‚o! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ za niÄ…. - A o co? - Ty teÅ¼ przeÅ¼yÅ‚aÅ› atak AvadÄ…... wiÄ™c chciaÅ‚em... - SÅ‚uchaj Harry... Ja nic nie pamiÄ™tam... - Ale wiesz... Tylko nam udaÅ‚o siÄ™ to zrobiÄ‡... - Aha... - Nom... - rozmowa im siÄ™ strasznie kleiÅ‚a. - Chcesz cos jeszcze ode mnie? Bo nie wiem gdzie mam iÅ›Ä‡ na lekcje, a moja klasa mi i tak juÅ¼ uciekÅ‚a. - Yyyy... A co masz teraz? - TransfiguracjÄ™. - To ja CiÄ™ zaprowadzÄ™ - zaproponowaÅ‚ chÅ‚opak. - Tak? DziÄ™ki... nie wiem czy siÄ™ kiedyÅ› poÅ‚apiÄ™ z tymi klasami... - Tez tak myÅ›laÅ‚em, ale po pierwszym tygodniu nauczyÅ‚em siÄ™ juÅ¼ jak dojÅ›Ä‡ na lekcje bez pomocy mapy. - Hehe... dobre. - SÅ‚uchaj... jakbyÅ› chciaÅ‚a kiedyÅ› pogadaÄ‡, to moÅ¼esz w kaÅ¼dej chwili do mnie zajÅ›Ä‡... - DziÄ™ki za propozycje, pewnie skorzystam... Nie mam tutaj zbyt wielu przyjacióÅ‚... - A moÅ¼e chciaÅ‚abyÅ› pogadaÄ‡ dzisiaj wieczorem? -zapytaÅ‚ bardzo niepewnym gÅ‚osem Harry. - Nom chÄ™tnie. I tak nie mam nic do roboty. - W takim razie.. moÅ¼e o szóstej przy gÅ‚ównych drzwiach? - BÄ™dÄ™ punkt szósta. - powiedziaÅ‚a dziewczyna. - JuÅ¼ jesteÅ›my...- powiedziaÅ‚ pokazujÄ…c dziewczynie drzwi do sali do Transformacji. Uczniowie, którzy tam stali, obserwowali MiÅ›kÄ™ i Harrego z otwartymi szczÄ™kami. - W takim razie do szóstej. CzeÅ›Ä‡! - CzeÅ›Ä‡! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a Miska do odchodzÄ…cego Harrego. - UmówiÅ‚aÅ› siÄ™ na randkÄ™ z Potterem? - zapytaÅ‚ Draco, kiedy Monika podeszÅ‚a bliÅ¼ej swojej klasy. - Nie. - To o co chodziÅ‚o z tÄ… szóstÄ…? - Harry chciaÅ‚ pogadaÄ‡, wiÄ™c siÄ™ zgodziÅ‚am. - ChciaÅ‚ pogadaÄ‡, tak? - Nom. Czemu siÄ™ tak wypytujesz? - Bez powodu... - Aha...  
Draco Malfoy wyraÅºnie nie byÅ‚ zadowolony ze spotkania MiÅ›ki i Harrego. Na lekcji co chwilÄ™ na niÄ… zerkaÅ‚, ale kiedy ta siÄ™ odwracaÅ‚a ten chowaÅ‚ siÄ™ za swoimi osiÅ‚kami. Tranfiguracja minÄ™Å‚a bardzo szybko. Profesor McGonagall znowu przypomniaÅ‚a im o SUMACH, co uÅ›wiadomiÅ‚o MiÅ›ce, Å¼e musi siÄ™ wreszcie zapytaÄ‡ kogoÅ› co to wÅ‚aÅ›ciwie jest.  
Na kolejnÄ… lekcjÄ™, ostatnia w tym dniu, Draco i jego goryle odprowadzili MonikÄ™. Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami byÅ‚a nawet fajna, jak na gust dziewczyny. Olbrzymi nauczyciel, który przedstawiÅ‚ siÄ™ jej jako Hagrid, zapoznaÅ‚ ich z jakimiÅ› Å›miesznymi stworkami, które podobne buÅ‚y do jaszczurki, jednak zamiast oÅ›lizgÅ‚ego ogona miaÅ‚y koÅ„ska kitÄ™ a z ich boków wyrastaÅ‚y Å‚abÄ™dzie pióra. Poza tym Lizadofiry ziaÅ‚y maÅ‚ym ogniem, o mocy takiej jak w zapalniczce.  
W koÅ„cu zajÄ™cia lekcyjne skoÅ„czyÅ‚y siÄ™ i Monika mogÅ‚a wróciÄ‡ do Toma by mu opowiedzieÄ‡ to wszystko co dziaÅ‚o siÄ™ dzisiejszego dnia. WczeÅ›niej jednak Draco, który nie odstÄ™powaÅ‚ jej na krok, przypomniaÅ‚ jej o obiedzie. - Ale ja nie jestem gÅ‚odna... - Ale póÅºniej zgÅ‚odniejesz. Kolacja jest o szóstej a ty wtedy bÄ™dziesz zajÄ™ta... - Draco wytÅ‚umacz mi jedna rzecz, ok.? WczeÅ›niej przez pierwsze trzy lekcje siÄ™ do mnie nie odezwaÅ‚eÅ› ani sÅ‚owem bo byÅ‚eÅ› na mnie za cos obraÅ¼ony, a teraz przez caÅ‚y czas siÄ™ czepiasz Harrego. Jaki w tym sens? - Nie lubiÄ™ go... to nadÄ™ty bufon... - Mi wydawaÅ‚ siÄ™ caÅ‚kiem miÅ‚y... -AÅ¼ tak miÅ‚y by pójÅ›Ä‡ z nim na randkÄ™? - TO NIE JEST Å»ADNA RANDKA! - Nazywaj to sobie jak chcesz. Dla mnie spotkanie siÄ™ chÅ‚opaka i dziewczyny jest randkÄ…. -Wiesz co Draco? - Co? - Odwal siÄ™! IdÄ™ do siebie! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a do blondyna i ruszyÅ‚a w kierunku lochów. Wkurzony Draco poszedÅ‚ do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, chociaÅ¼ straciÅ‚ juÅ¼ apetyt.  
RozzÅ‚oszczona dziewczyna szybkim zdecydowanym krokiem szÅ‚a przez bÅ‚onia Hogwartu, by póÅºniej skrÄ™ciÄ‡ i pójÅ›Ä‡ do lochów, gdzie czekaÅ‚ na niÄ… od samego rana jej Opiekun. Kiedy szÅ‚a juÅ¼ zatÄ™chÅ‚ym korytarzem minÄ™Å‚a ducha, którego Draco nazwaÅ‚ Baronem, jednak nie przywitaÅ‚a siÄ™ z nim tylko udajÄ…c, Å¼e go nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a poszÅ‚a dalej. Duch zrobiÅ‚ wykÅ‚ad o niewychowanej dzisiejszej mÅ‚odzieÅ¼y, ale ta byÅ‚a za daleko by to usÅ‚yszeÄ‡. - Potter to idiota! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a do gobelinu, który odkryÅ‚ przed niÄ… przejÅ›cie do pokoju wspólnego. - Co za gÅ‚upie hasÅ‚o! - dziewczyna nie byÅ‚a w najlepszym humorze. - PrzyniosÅ‚aÅ› mi cos do jedzenia? - zapytaÅ‚ na progu pokoju Tom. - Nie... - CoÅ› siÄ™ staÅ‚o? - zapytaÅ‚ siadajÄ…c obok dziewczyny na Å‚óÅ¼ku. - Nic szczególnego. Poza tym, Å¼e jestem nowÄ… atrakcja szkoÅ‚y - uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. ZÅ‚oÅ›Ä‡ powoli jej przechodziÅ‚a, kiedy wyÅ‚adowywaÅ‚a swojÄ… agresje podczas gÅ‚askania Toma. - MiÅ›ka bo mi caÅ‚e futerko wyrwiesz! - Sorry... - Dobra to opowiadaj jak byÅ‚o. - kot bardzo chciaÅ‚ siÄ™ dowiedzieÄ‡ co robiÅ‚a jego wychowanka podczas pierwszego dnia nauki w nowej szkole. - Po Å›niadaniu miaÅ‚am ObronÄ™ przed Czarna magia z jakÄ…Å› nauczycielkÄ…, która moim zdaniem nawet muchy by nie potrafiÅ‚a zabiÄ‡. Potem byÅ‚y Eliksiry z Profesorem Snape'm... - Z Severusem Snape'm??  
  
- Chyba tak, a co? - PamiÄ™tam go ze szkoÅ‚y... Dziwny typek.. ByÅ‚ kilka klas wyÅ¼ej niÅ¼ ja... - Aha... A póÅºniej miaÅ‚am TransfiguracjÄ™ z prof. McGonagall i OpiekÄ™ nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami z Hagridem. - Czyli wszystko ok. tak? - No tak... - Dobra, to teraz przynieÅ› mi cos do jedzenia. - Black Jack nie podzieliÅ‚ siÄ™ z tobÄ… swoja karmÄ…? - On? On siÄ™ z nikim nie dzieli... Gbur jeden... - ZupeÅ‚nie jak jego wÅ‚aÅ›ciciel... - A wiÄ™c jednak cos siÄ™ zdarzyÅ‚o. - PokÅ‚óciÅ‚am siÄ™ Draconem, bo Harry Potter chciaÅ‚, Å¼e mnÄ… dzisiaj pogadaÄ‡ i jesteÅ›my umówieni na szóstÄ…... - IDZIESZ NA RANDKÄ˜?! MówiÅ‚em, Å¼ebyÅ› przebraÅ‚a siÄ™ w cos mniej wyzywajÄ…cego... - Co wy macie z ta randkÄ…? To nie jest Å¼adna randka Tom! ChÅ‚opak chciaÅ‚ pogadaÄ‡, bo obydwoje przeÅ¼yliÅ›my uderzenie tego samego zaklÄ™cia... - Aha... jeÅ¼eli przedstawiasz to w takim Å›wietle.. tak to wtedy nie jest randka... - MoÅ¼esz siÄ™ nie nabijaÄ‡? -Ale ja mówiÄ™ caÅ‚kiem powaÅ¼nie... - Dobra mam doÅ›Ä‡ kÅ‚ótni. Która godzina? - Zaraz trzecia. - W takim razie ja na chwile wychodzÄ™. MuszÄ™ siÄ™ ludzi wypytaÄ‡ co to sÄ… SUMY. - A co z moim jedzeniem? - JesteÅ› kotem, prawda? - No chyba tak. - To jest ogromy stary zamek. Na pewno znajdziesz tutaj peÅ‚no myszy na które bÄ™dziesz mógÅ‚ zapolowaÄ‡. - Ale MiÅ›ka! Ja nigdy nie polowaÅ‚em! - No to bÄ™dziesz siÄ™ musiaÅ‚ nauczyÄ‡. JeÅ¼eli nie bÄ™dziesz siÄ™ ruszaÅ‚ przytyjesz. - Nie przytyje od kilku kÄ™sów kociej karmy. PrzynieÅ› mi cos... proszÄ™? - powiedziaÅ‚ najbardziej sÅ‚odkim tonem jakim tylko potrafiÅ‚. - Dobra.. moÅ¼e cos mi siÄ™ uda zdobyÄ‡.- powiedziaÅ‚a Miska i wyszÅ‚a z pokoju.  
Dziewczyna nie odeszÅ‚a zbyt daleko od swojego pokoju. UsiadÅ‚a na kanapie tuz przez kominkiem i zaczÄ™Å‚a wpatrywaÄ‡ siÄ™ w ogieÅ„. Wszyscy uczniowie byli na obiedzie, wiÄ™c MiÅ›ka nie miaÅ‚a siÄ™ kogo zapytaÄ‡ o SUMY i o kociÄ… karmÄ™ dla Behemota. Dziewczyna powiedziaÅ‚a okoÅ‚o piÄ™ciu minut na kanapie, poczym zdecydowaÅ‚a siÄ™ na maÅ‚y spacer po lochach. Monika wyszÅ‚a z pokoju wspólnego. StÄ™chÅ‚y zapach lochów nie przeszkadzaÅ‚ jej w przemierzeniu ciemnych korytarzy. Pochodnie rozwieszone co pewien czas na Å›cianach paliÅ‚y siÄ™ magicznym Å›wiatÅ‚em. Gdyby byÅ‚ to zwykÅ‚y ogieÅ„ szybko by zgasÅ‚y z powodu caÅ‚ej tej wilgoci. Monika zagÅ‚Ä™biaÅ‚a siÄ™ coraz dalej w ciemne podziemia zamku. - Tam nie wolno wchodziÄ‡ Panno White. - poinformowaÅ‚ ja znajomy gÅ‚os profesora Snape'a Tam zaczynajÄ… siÄ™ moje prywatne kwatery. - Przepraszam profesorze. - Nic nie szkodzi. Po prostu nastÄ™pnym razem nie zagÅ‚Ä™biaj siÄ™ tak daleko w lochy zamku. To nie jest zbyt bezpieczne, o ile nie zna siÄ™ dobrze czarnej magii... - Aha, dobrze wiedzieÄ‡. - Czy to nie przypadkiem ty zostawiÅ‚aÅ› mi maÅ‚Ä… karteczkÄ™ pod jednym z eliksirów? - Eee... zaleÅ¼y co byÅ‚o na niej napisane.. -speszyÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. - "Veritaserum nie wytrzyma do piÄ…tku" - A tak to byÅ‚am ja... - Masz racje, nie wytrzyma do piÄ…tku. DziesiÄ™Ä‡ punktów dla Slytherinu za twojÄ… spostrzegawczoÅ›Ä‡. - DziÄ™kujÄ™... - Jak to dobrze, Å¼e wreszcie pojawiÅ‚ siÄ™ ktoÅ› w Slytherinie kto chociaÅ¼ trochÄ™ rozumie caÅ‚a tÄ… sztukÄ™ waÅ¼enia eliksirów. - Na pewno sÄ… inni, którzy chociaÅ¼ trochÄ™ lubiÄ… Eliksiry. - JeÅ¼eli tak to siÄ™ nieÅºle ukrywajÄ…... - stwierdziÅ‚ profesor prowadzÄ…c MiÅ›kÄ™ w stronÄ™ Slytherinu. Dziewczyna odruchowo zaÅ›miaÅ‚a siÄ™. Snape spojrzaÅ‚ na niÄ… marszczÄ…c brwi. - ZaÅ›miaÅ‚aÅ› siÄ™? - Przeprasza, to siÄ™ wiÄ™cej nie powtórzy... - Nie przepraszaj. Jeszcze Å¼aden uczeÅ„ nie odwaÅ¼yÅ‚ siÄ™ zaÅ›miaÄ‡ z mojego Å¼artu. - Dziwne... - Mam nadzieje, Å¼e spodoba ci siÄ™ w naszym domu. W razie jakiÅ› problemów z naukÄ… i ... kolegami... moÅ¼esz w kaÅ¼dej chwili do mnie przyjÅ›Ä‡. - DziÄ™kuje profesorze. - Do widzenia Panno White. - Do widzenia. - powiedziaÅ‚ i weszÅ‚a do pokoju wspólnego. Snape zniknÄ…Å‚ gdzieÅ› w lochach. - Miska szukaÅ‚am ciÄ™ wszÄ™dzie! Gdzie siÄ™ podziewaÅ‚aÅ›? - zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™ Faith. - ZrobiÅ‚am sobie spacerek po lochach. Co ode mnie chciaÅ‚aÅ›? - A nic takiego... ChciaÅ‚am zobaczyÄ‡ twój pokój... - ChodÅº pokaÅ¼Ä™ ci go. Ale to nic szczególnego. - prowadziÅ‚a ja do swojego dormitorium. - Jak to nic szczególnego! PrzecieÅ¼ to jest ogromny pokój! O jaki Å›liczny kociak! - powiedziaÅ‚ Faith i rzuciÅ‚a siÄ™ na Toma. Ten nawet nie zdÄ…Å¼yÅ‚ odskoczyÄ‡ na bok. Dziewczyna od razu wziÄ™Å‚a go na rÄ™ce i zaczÄ™Å‚a gÅ‚askaÄ‡. - Moja kotka Dru ma brzydsze futerko.... - Faith masz moÅ¼e drugie imiÄ™? - Tak, Elmira. Czemu siÄ™ pytasz? - A tak z ciekawoÅ›ci - Elmirka... to wiele wyjaÅ›niaÅ‚o, przynajmniej MiÅ›ce. - A tak na marginesie.. Masz jakiÅ› pokarm dla kotów? Behemot jest gÅ‚odny. - Mam kilka paczek "Kociego Przysmaku". PrzyniosÄ™ mu trochÄ™ na kolacjÄ™. - DziÄ™ki Faith. Która godzina? - Za dziesiÄ™Ä‡ szósta. Åšpieszysz siÄ™ gdzieÅ›? - Na Merlina! O szóstej jestem umówiona z Harrym! - Masz randkÄ™? - Co wy siÄ™ wszyscy uparliÅ›cie na ta randkÄ™... to juÅ¼ nawet Å›mieszne nie jest... - jacy my? - Ty, Draco i Tom. - Tom? - Nie waÅ¼ne... MuszÄ™ siÄ™ poÅ›pieszyÄ‡... Zaraz wracam... - dziewczyna szybko pobiegÅ‚a do Å‚azienki, gdzie znowu skorzystaÅ‚a z magicznym kosmetyków i za piÄ™Ä‡ minut byÅ‚a z powrotem w swoim pokoju. - WrócÄ™ za jakÄ…Å› godzinÄ™. BÄ™dziesz siedzieÄ‡ w moim pokoju? - Nie pójdÄ™ do siebie i zapoznam Behemota z Dru. - Miau! - miauknÄ…Å‚ do Miski, by ta przekonaÅ‚a swoja koleÅ¼ankÄ™, by nie zmuszaÅ‚a go do odwiedzenia kolejnej kotki. MiaÅ‚ doÅ›Ä‡ pÅ‚ci odmiennej przez wczorajsze ekscesy Pani Norris. Monika jednak nie zareagowaÅ‚a na jego bÅ‚agania. WybiegÅ‚a z pokoju i maÅ‚o co nie wpadÅ‚a na jakiegoÅ› pierwszoklasistÄ™, który szukaÅ‚ na podÅ‚odze szkieÅ‚ kontaktowych, które mu wypadÅ‚y. Dziewczyna usÅ‚yszaÅ‚a jakiÅ› cichy trzask. "w chÅ‚opak chyba tez to usÅ‚yszaÅ‚... - Moje szkÅ‚a kontaktowe! - Nie martw siÄ™... Na pewno da siÄ™ je naprawiÄ‡... - powiedziaÅ‚ i znikÅ‚a za gobelinem. ZaczÄ™Å‚a biec i dwie minuty póÅºniej wyszÅ‚a z lochów. Harry juÅ¼ czekaÅ‚ na niÄ… przy drzwiach. Co chwilÄ™ zerkaÅ‚ na swój zegarek i oglÄ…daÅ‚ siÄ™ dookoÅ‚a w poszukiwaniu MiÅ›ki. - Sorry za spóÅºnienie - powiedziaÅ‚a caÅ‚a zdyszana. - Nie spóÅºniÅ‚aÅ› siÄ™, to ja przyszedÅ‚em za wczeÅ›nie. - No to gdzie idziemy? - ByÅ‚aÅ› juÅ¼ na bÅ‚oniach? Tam jest naprawdÄ™ Å‚adnie... - JakoÅ› jeszcze nie miaÅ‚am okazji. ChodÅºmy wiÄ™c.  
Harry i Miska wyszli z zamku na hogwardzkie bÅ‚onia. Na dworze byÅ‚o jeszcze jasno, jako Å¼e byÅ‚ to dopiero drugi dzieÅ„ wrzeÅ›nia. ChÅ‚opak prowadziÅ‚ dziewczynÄ™ na otwarta przestrzeÅ„ koÅ‚o jeziorka. Monika wiedziaÅ‚a juÅ¼ dlaczego wczoraj czuÅ‚a zwiÄ™kszona wilgotnoÅ›Ä‡ w powietrzu. - MoÅ¼e tu usiÄ…dziemy. - zaproponowaÅ‚. - Ok. Å‚adny widok. - Tak... - powiedziaÅ‚ rozmarzonym tonem. - Jak to siÄ™ staÅ‚o, Å¼e masz tÄ… dziwnÄ… bliznÄ™ na czole? - zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™ MiÅ›ka. - To jedyna pamiÄ…tka po tym, Å¼e przeÅ¼yÅ‚em AvadÄ™... - Ja nie mam Å¼adnego znamienia... - Ciesz siÄ™. Przynajmniej nie pokazujÄ… na ciebie palcem kiedy tylko pojawisz siÄ™ na PokÄ…tnej. - Jak ty to znosisz? - JakoÅ› muszÄ™ sobie radziÄ‡... Masz cos na wÅ‚osach - Tak, gdzie? - Zaraz to zdejmÄ™. - Eee.. Harry co ty robisz? - WÄ…cham twoje wÅ‚osy? - Aha... eee... mógÅ‚byÅ› wreszcie przestaÄ‡? - Nie podoba Ci siÄ™ to? - Nie... - chÅ‚opak przestaÅ‚ obwÄ…chiwaÄ‡ jej wÅ‚osy. - Harry Co ty najlepszego robisz! - CaÅ‚uje ciÄ™ po szyi... - Tego juÅ¼ za wiele! Experialmus! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a dziewczyna i wycelowaÅ‚a róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ… w Harrego. ChÅ‚opak odleciaÅ‚ kilka metrów do tyÅ‚u i walnÄ…Å‚ z hukiem o ziemiÄ™. StraciÅ‚ przytomnoÅ›Ä‡. - To nauczy ciÄ™ trzymaÄ‡ siÄ™ zdaÅ‚a ode mnie! - powiedziaÅ‚a i zaczÄ™Å‚a wracaÄ‡ do zamku pozostawiajÄ…c nieprzytomnego nastolatka na bÅ‚oniach. - Nigdy, przenigdy nie pójdÄ™ na Å¼adne spotkanie z Å¼adnym chÅ‚opakiem! - mówiÅ‚a pod nosem Miska przez caÅ‚a drogÄ™ do Slytherinu. - I jak tam Potter? - zapytaÅ‚ Draco na samym wejÅ›ciu do pokoju wspólnego. Monika spojrzaÅ‚a na niego spode Å‚ba. - LeÅ¼y nieprzytomny na bÅ‚oniach. - O... widzÄ™, Å¼e ostra dziewczyna z ciebie... - gÅ‚os mu siÄ™ zaÅ‚amaÅ‚. - MyÅ›laÅ‚am, Å¼e go normalnie zabije, kiedy zaczÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ do mnie dobieraÄ‡. Ale powstrzymaÅ‚am siÄ™ przed rzuceniem Avady i zaÅ‚atwiÅ‚am go zwykÅ‚ym Experialmusem. - Tak?! - ucieszyÅ‚ siÄ™ Draco. - Tak! I nie zbliÅ¼aj siÄ™ do mnie przez najbliÅ¼sze dwadzieÅ›cia cztery godziny bo mam agreche w stosunku do wszystkich mÄ™Å¼czyzn chodzÄ…cych po ziemi! - Nawet nie zamierzaÅ‚em... - Ssssss! - syknÄ™Å‚a na niego dziewczyna. Przynajmniej to usÅ‚yszaÅ‚ Draco i pozostali uczniowie znajdujÄ…cy siÄ™ w pokoju wspólnym. W gÅ‚owie dziewczyny jednak ten syk oznaczaÅ‚ "Jak podejdziesz to zabijÄ™!".  
MiÅ›ka trzasnÄ™Å‚a drzwiami do pokoju. PóÅºniej jednak byÅ‚o sÅ‚ychaÄ‡ jakieÅ› syki dochodzÄ…ce z jej dormitorium. Od tamtej pory tylko nieliczni uczniowie zbliÅ¼ali siÄ™ do drzwi prowadzÄ…cych do jej sypialni. - Potter to idiota! - krzyczaÅ‚a dziewczyna. - JuÅ¼ wiem dlaczego mamy takie hasÅ‚o do domu! - Miska uspokój siÄ™! Nie rozumiem w ogóle co mówisz! - mówiÅ‚ przeraÅ¼ony Tom siedzÄ…cy na jej Å‚óÅ¼ku. - Kiedy nie mogÄ™ siÄ™ uspokoiÄ‡! To buc... kulfon jeden! - Dziewczyno nie sycz tak! Ja na prawdÄ™ nie rozumiem mowy wÄ™Å¼y. - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom, który po raz pierwszy od wczoraj zamieniÅ‚ siÄ™ w ludzka postaÄ‡. ChciaÅ‚ ja objÄ…Ä‡ ramieniem by ta siÄ™ uspokoiÅ‚a, jednak gdy Miska zobaczyÅ‚a stojÄ…cego w jej pokoju mÄ™Å¼czyznÄ™ jej oczy zaÅ›wieciÅ‚y siÄ™ na czerwono. Opiekun natychmiast przybraÅ‚ kocia postaÄ‡.  
W trakcie tego caÅ‚ego syczenia z biegiem czasu Animag mógÅ‚ juÅ¼ rozróÅ¼niÄ‡ dwa sÅ‚owa, które mówiÅ‚a dziewczyna. Pierwszym byÅ‚o "Potter" drugim natomiast "zabiÄ‡". Dziewczyna uspokoiÅ‚a siÄ™ dopiero po okoÅ‚o godzinie i dopiero wtedy zaczÄ™Å‚a mówiÄ‡ po ludzku. - Nie mam juÅ¼ siÅ‚ siÄ™ wydzieraÄ‡... - Miska co zrobiÅ‚ ci ten chÅ‚opak? - WÄ…chaÅ‚ moje wÅ‚osy i zaczÄ…Å‚ caÅ‚owaÄ‡ po szyi. - CO?! - wkurzyÅ‚ siÄ™ Tom. Teraz równieÅ¼ on miaÅ‚ ochotÄ™ zabiÄ‡ nastolatka. - Zaraz potem rozÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚am go na Å‚opatki zaklÄ™ciem i wróciÅ‚am do Slytherinu. - PokaÅ¼ mi tylko który to a bÄ™dzie mieÄ‡ blizny na twarzy, Å¼e Å¼adna dziewczyna go juÅ¼ nie zechce. - JuÅ¼ ma bliznÄ™ na czole... - WiÄ™c jakiÅ› inny Opiekun mnie ubiegÅ‚... - To pamiÄ…tka po Avadzie... Tylko tyle siÄ™ dowiedziaÅ‚a, zanim zaczÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ do mnie przystawiaÄ‡... Ale skoÅ„czy o nim mówiÄ‡... - wycedziÅ‚a przez zÄ™by Monika. - Dobrze... Wiesz, Å¼e podczas tego ataku furii mówiÅ‚aÅ› jÄ™zykiem wÄ™Å¼y? - SyczaÅ‚am? - Tak... I to przez caÅ‚y czas odkÄ…d weszÅ‚aÅ› aÅ¼ do teraz - Nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚am tego... - Za to ja tak. I ci z pokoju wspólnego równieÅ¼... Dziwne, nigdy wczeÅ›niej u ciebie tego nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚em... - Bo jeszcze nigdy wczeÅ›niej nie byÅ‚am tak na nikogo wkurzona. - To rzadki dar... Pewnie jesteÅ› jedyna dziewczynÄ… w szkole, która jest wÄ™Å¼ousta. - Wiesz co Tom? JakoÅ› nie mam gÅ‚owy by siÄ™ nad tym teraz zastanawiaÄ‡... Chyba siÄ™ juÅ¼ poÅ‚oÅ¼Ä™... - Ale jest jeszcze wczeÅ›nie... - Dobranoc... - powiedziaÅ‚a Monika i poÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚a siÄ™ na Å‚óÅ¼ku nadal ubrana w mundurek. - Branoc MiÅ›ka... 


	8. Rozdzial 8

**Masz ci los... przeÅ¼yÅ‚...**

WieÅ›ci w szkole roznoszÄ… siÄ™ z zawrotna prÄ™dkoÅ›ciÄ…. NastÄ™pnego ranka juÅ¼ wszyscy jej uczniowie wiedzieli, Å¼e Miska powaliÅ‚a na Å‚opatki Experialmusem natrÄ™tnego Harrego Pottera i Å¼e jest wÄ™Å¼ousta. ChcÄ…c nie chcÄ… dziewczyna sÅ‚awna w Hogwarcie, chociaÅ¼ spÄ™dziÅ‚a w nim nie caÅ‚e dwa dni. WieÅ›ci te roznosiÅ‚y siÄ™ nie tylko wÅ›ród uczniów. RównieÅ¼ nauczyciele byli poinformowani. -Gdzie White? - zapytaÅ‚ Snape bÄ™dÄ…c na korytarzu okoÅ‚o ósmej rano. -W Å‚azience. ZawoÅ‚aÄ‡ jÄ… panie profesorze? -opowiedziaÅ‚a jakaÅ› Åšlizgonka do której zwróciÅ‚ siÄ™ profesor. -Nie, poczekam na niÄ… tutaj.  
Snape usiadÅ‚ na sofie naprzeciwko kominka. Uczniowie krzÄ…tajÄ…cy siÄ™ po pokoju wspólnym omijali go wielkim lukiem dziwiÄ…c siÄ™ co ich wychowawca robi w Slytherinie o tak wczesnej godzinie. Tylko kilku Åšlizgonów z wyÅ¼szych klasy przywitaÅ‚o siÄ™ z mÄ™Å¼czyzna, ten jednak obrzuciÅ‚ ich tylko ponurym spojrzeniem. Po paru minutach MiÅ›ka wyszÅ‚a z Å‚azienki. -White czekaÅ‚em na ciebie - O profesor Snape! Nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚am Pana... - Musimy porozmawiaÄ‡ o pewnej sprawie, która wydarzyÅ‚a siÄ™ wczoraj... -zaczÄ…Å‚ Snape. Uczniowie, którzy to sÅ‚yszani zatrzymali siÄ™ by posÅ‚uchaÄ‡ o czym bÄ™dÄ… rozmawiaÄ‡. - ChodÅº do mojego gabinetu. - Dziewczyna zgodziÅ‚a siÄ™ i chwilÄ™ póÅºniej, po odÅ‚oÅ¼eniu swoich rzeczy, ruszyÅ‚a z profesorem do jego gabinetu. - Ostro potraktowaÅ‚aÅ› Pottera, Panno White. - powiedziaÅ‚ wychowawca Slytherinu kiedy dotarli juÅ¼ do jego lochu. Pokój ten byÅ‚ bardzo osobliwy. Przy Å›cianach staÅ‚y puÅ‚ki na których byÅ‚o peÅ‚no sÅ‚ojów z jakimiÅ› dziwnymi rzeczami zanurzonymi w cieczy przypominajÄ…cÄ… formalinÄ™. Snape wskazaÅ‚ jej krzesÅ‚o naprzeciwko swojego biurka, sam usiadÅ‚ po drugiej jego stronie. - Nasza CHLUBA... - podkreÅ›liÅ‚ ten wyraz - dorobiÅ‚a siÄ™ wstrzÄ…su mózgu... - Tylko tyle? O ja... - powiedziaÅ‚a zupeÅ‚nie nie zwracajÄ…c uwagi na ewentualne konsekwencje swojej wypowiedzi. - JesteÅ› tutaj dopiero drugi dzieÅ„, a juÅ¼ zaczÄ™Å‚aÅ› rozrabiaÄ‡. - stwierdziÅ‚ - MówiÅ‚em, Å¼ebyÅ› przyszÅ‚a do mnie, kiedy bÄ™dziesz mieÄ‡ problemy z kolegami. Wtedy byÅ›my mogli to wszystko jakoÅ› zaÅ‚atwiÄ‡, a teraz jestem zmuszony daÄ‡ ci szlaban. - Szlaban za to, Å¼e nie pozwoliÅ‚am by ten gÅ‚upek mnie obÅ‚apiaÅ‚? - W chÅ‚opakach w jego wieku szalejÄ… hormony... - powiedziaÅ‚ takim gÅ‚osem, jakby w ogólne nie chciaÅ‚ tego mówiÄ‡. Jakby ktoÅ› ustawiony wyÅ¼ej od niego kazaÅ‚ zrobiÄ‡ jej wykÅ‚ad o nie atakowaniu swoich szkolnych kolegów. - Co ja pieprze... Nic ci siÄ™ nie staÅ‚o? - DziÄ™ki temu, Å¼e nam kilka poÅ¼ytecznych zaklÄ™Ä‡ obronnych nie. - Zawsze wiedziaÅ‚em, Å¼e w tym chÅ‚opakiem bÄ™dÄ… kÅ‚opoty. Potter to, Potter tamto. Bohater, który nie wiadomo dlaczego sprawiÅ‚, Å¼e Czarny Pan znikÅ‚ na kilkanaÅ›cie lat. Pewnie szczeniak myÅ›li, Å¼e dziÄ™ki temu wszystko mu siÄ™ naleÅ¼y. - rozgadaÅ‚ siÄ™ profesor. ChociaÅ¼ wydawaÅ‚ siÄ™ byÄ‡ na lekcji niemiÅ‚y i szorstki, teraz byÅ‚ zupeÅ‚nie innym czÅ‚owiekiem. - Tak... Panie profesorze, a co w sprawie tego mojego szlabanu? - Szlabanu? Å»adnego szlabanu nie bÄ™dzie. - To dobrze. - To twój brzuch siÄ™ odezwaÅ‚? - wystrzeliÅ‚ Snape. Dziewczyna lekko siÄ™ zarumieniÅ‚a. - Nie jadÅ‚am nic od wczorajszego Å›niadania... - No to co ty tu jeszcze robisz? IdÅº to Wielkiej Sali i coÅ› zjedz bo zemdlejesz na lekcjach. - Snape wstaÅ‚ i otworzyÅ‚ dziewczynie drzwi. Miska wyszÅ‚a z gabinetu profesora. - Dobrze profesorze, juÅ¼ idÄ™. - A jak Potter bÄ™dzie ciÄ™ jeszcze zaczepiaÅ‚ to przyjdÅº do mnie to sobie z nim poradzimy. - PoradzÄ™ sobie sama. - Nie wÄ…tpiÄ™, ale lepiej by byÅ‚o gdybyÅ› przyszÅ‚a. IdÅº juÅ¼. - rozkazaÅ‚ w koÅ„cu mÄ™Å¼czyzna. Monika kiwnÄ™Å‚a gÅ‚owÄ… i ruszyÅ‚a korytarzem do Wielkiej Sali.  
Kiedy dziewczyna byÅ‚a juÅ¼ w poÅ‚owie drogi dogonili ja Faith i Seth. Cali zdyszani zatrzymali ja w koÅ„cu i zaczÄ™li wypytywaÄ‡ o to co powiedziaÅ‚ jej Snape. - DostaÅ‚aÅ› szlaban? - Nie. Jestem caÅ‚kowicie wolna. - To co on chciaÅ‚ od ciebie? - Najpierw nawrzeszczaÅ‚ a póÅºniej spytaÅ‚ czy nic mi siÄ™ nie staÅ‚o. - On jest dziwny... - W cale nie. Po prostu odosobniony. - zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a dziewczyna. Kiedy Seth powiedziaÅ‚, Å¼e ich wychowawca jest dziwny, przypomniaÅ‚o jej siÄ™ wczorajsza rozmowa z Tomem. Ten tez miaÅ‚ podobne zdanie na temat Snape'a. Dla MiÅ›ki jednak byÅ‚ on jednak caÅ‚kiem normalny.  
Trojka Åšlizgonów weszÅ‚a do Wielkiej Sali. StóÅ‚ ich domu przywitaÅ‚ ich gromkimi brawami. Monika odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™ w ich stronÄ™ i zobaczyÅ‚a, Å¼e caÅ‚y ten gwar zapoczÄ…tkowaÅ‚ Draco uÅ›miechajÄ…cy siÄ™ od ucha do ucha. ChÅ‚opak cos Å›piewaÅ‚. SÅ‚owa dziwnej piosenki stawaÅ‚y siÄ™ bardziej wyraÅºne z czasem kiedy zbliÅ¼aÅ‚a siÄ™ do stoÅ‚u. Ludzie z pozostaÅ‚ych trzech domów rzucali dziewczynie nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. - PrzeÅ›liczna dziewczyna, o wadze motyla. WyglÄ…dem powala, zaklÄ™ciem dowala. Bo to White Monika, przy niej nikt nie fika! - Å›piewali chórem wszyscy Åšlizgoni. No moÅ¼e prawie wszyscy, bo Pansy wraz ze swoimi koleÅ¼ankami siedziaÅ‚a w kÄ…cie udajÄ…c, Å¼e w ogóle nie sÅ‚yszy piosenki i nie widzi idÄ…cej do stoÅ‚u dziewczyny. - Kto wymyÅ›liÅ‚ ta pioseneczkÄ™? - zapytaÅ‚a Miska bÄ™dÄ…c juÅ¼ przy chórze uczniów z tomu wÄ™Å¼a. - Ja.- powiedziaÅ‚ dumnie Draco - Podoba Ci siÄ™? - MógÅ‚byÅ› zostaÄ‡ poetÄ…... - "Prorok Codzienny" proponowaÅ‚ mi wÅ‚asnÄ… rubrykÄ™ z moja poezjÄ…, ale nie zgodziÅ‚em siÄ™. - Fajnie... a co to? - Taka gazeta czarodziei. - wytÅ‚umaczyÅ‚ Draco. - WidzÄ™, Å¼e agrecha Ci juÅ¼ przeszÅ‚a? - Nie zupeÅ‚nie. Nadal chciaÅ‚abym zadÅºgaÄ‡ Pottera. - powiedziaÅ‚a Miska kiedy siadÅ‚a na miejscu obok Dracona. Faith i Seth poszli na swoje miejsca nie przeszkadzajÄ…c w rozmowie elicie. Tak Monika znalazÅ‚a siÄ™ teraz w elicie domu Salazara Slytherina. - ChÄ™tnie Ci pomogÄ™. - DziÄ™ki. - powiedziaÅ‚ - Czy ten rudzielec to przyjaciel Pottera? Patrzy na mnie jakby chciaÅ‚ mnie zabiÄ‡ spojrzeniem. - Tak, to Weasley. A ta z szopÄ… na gÅ‚owie to Szlama Granger. Trójka ÅšwiÄ™tych Gryfonów. - JeÅ¼eli tak Å›wiÄ™tych jak Potter, to ja dziÄ™kujÄ™. Co teraz mamy? - HistoriÄ™ Magii... Nudy... - Dobra, to chodÅºmy po ksiÄ…Å¼ki.  
Ten dzieÅ„ nauki minÄ…Å‚ tak samo szybko jak poprzedni. Tym razem Miska nie miaÅ‚a Å¼adnych problemów z natrÄ™tnymi chÅ‚opakami. Kilkakrotnie mijali na korytarzu przyjacióÅ‚ Pottera, jednak jego nigdzie nie byÅ‚o. Dziewczyna doszÅ‚a do wniosku, Å¼e leÅ¼y on jeszcze w szpitalnym Å‚óÅ¼ku z wielkim siniakiem z tyÅ‚u gÅ‚owy. Ciekawe jaka on przedstawiÅ‚ wersjÄ™ caÅ‚ego zdarzenia, zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ MiÅ›ka.  
Po skoÅ„czonym dniu nauki dziewczyna usiadÅ‚a sobie na sofie przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym Åšlizgonów. Przez pewien czas siedziaÅ‚a sama ze swoim kotem na kolanach. Potem jednak przyszÅ‚y do niej cztery dziewczyny. Te same, które trzymaÅ‚y siÄ™ z Pansy. - My chciaÅ‚yÅ›my siÄ™ zapytaÄ‡, czy moÅ¼emy siÄ™ przysiÄ…Å›Ä‡. - zaczÄ™Å‚a jedna z nich. - Nikt wam tego nie zabrania. Siadajcie gdzie chcecie. - dziewczyny usiadÅ‚y na fotelach bardzo sztywno przez caÅ‚y czas wpatrujÄ…c siÄ™ w MiÅ›kÄ™. Dziewczyna zerknÄ™Å‚a na swoje ubranie myÅ›lÄ…c, Å¼e coÅ› z nim nie tak. - Co siÄ™ staÅ‚o? - No bo my chciaÅ‚ybyÅ›my siÄ™ do ciebie przyÅ‚Ä…czyÄ‡. - Co masz na myÅ›li "przyÅ‚Ä…czyÄ‡"? - No, chodziÄ‡ za tobÄ…. MówiÄ‡ Ci, Å¼e dobrze wyglÄ…dasz... - Cos takiego jak z Pansy? - Tak, dokÅ‚adnie o to nam chodziÅ‚o. - A Pansy juÅ¼ wam nie wystarcza? - Ona juÅ¼ nie jest w elicie. - To co? PrzestaÅ‚yÅ›cie byÄ‡ jej przyjacióÅ‚kami, bo straciÅ‚a status spoÅ‚eczny? - No... tak jakby... - Wracajcie do Pansy. Ja nie chcÄ™ takich przyjacióÅ‚ek, które odwracajÄ… siÄ™ ode mnie za kaÅ¼dym razem, kiedy cos mi nie wychodzi. - powiedziaÅ‚a MiÅ›ka, a Tom prychnÄ…Å‚ na nie groÅºnie. Jednak z dziewczyn przestraszyÅ‚a siÄ™ tego odgÅ‚osu i podskoczyÅ‚a o parÄ™ centymetrów w górÄ™. Åšlizgonki wstaÅ‚y potulnie z foteli i odeszÅ‚y do swojego dormitorium, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdowaÅ‚a siÄ™ ich liderka. - Chyba juÅ¼ nigdy siÄ™ do Ciebie nie odezwÄ… - powiedziaÅ‚a Faith, która przechodziÅ‚a obok. - Trudno. Siadaj pogadamy sobie.  
Dziewczyny przegadaÅ‚y caÅ‚y wieczór. RóÅ¼nica piÄ™ciu lat pomiÄ™dzy nimi nie robiÅ‚a im Å¼adnych przeszkód w dobrym porozumiewaniu siÄ™. Co chwilÄ™ do plotkujÄ…cych dziewczyn przychodziÅ‚ Seth, jednak szybko znikaÅ‚ pÅ‚oszony przez swojÄ… rówieÅ›niczkÄ™ zÅ‚owrogim spojrzeniem. Inni uczniowie, równieÅ¼ krÄ™cili siÄ™ po pokoju wspólnym. MiÅ›ka zapoznaÅ‚a siÄ™ nawet z kilkoma szóstoklasistami, które wróciÅ‚y do wspólnego dopiero koÅ‚o siódmej wieczorem. Kiedy Miska i jej znajomi byli na kolacji dziewczyna zajÄ™Å‚a swoje staÅ‚e miejsce. MyÅ›laÅ‚a, Å¼e za chwilÄ™ obok niej pojawi siÄ™ Draco, jednak tego nigdzie nie byÅ‚o. Nie widziaÅ‚a go od ostatniej lekcji i zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ gdzie moÅ¼e siÄ™ podziewaÄ‡.  
MÅ‚ody Malfoy odnalazÅ‚ siÄ™ dopiero póÅºnym wieczorem. CaÅ‚y byÅ‚ brudny i mokry. WidaÄ‡ byÅ‚o, Å¼e wiele czasu spÄ™dziÅ‚ na dworze, gdzie póÅºnym popoÅ‚udniem zaczÄ™Å‚o laÄ‡. ChÅ‚opak nie byÅ‚ zbytnio rozmowny, najwyraÅºniej coÅ› nie byÅ‚o po jego myÅ›li. Nie przyszedÅ‚ do ludzi siedzÄ…cych przy kominku by z nimi porozmawiaÄ‡. Szybko siÄ™ wykÄ…paÅ‚ i wróciÅ‚ do swojego dormitorium z którego juÅ¼ nie wychodziÅ‚ tego dnia.  
ChcÄ…c siÄ™ juÅ¼ poÅ‚oÅ¼yÄ‡ Miska wziÄ™Å‚a swoja piÅ¼amÄ™ i poszÅ‚a do Å‚azienki. Wtedy natknÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ na tablice ogÅ‚oszeÅ„, której wczeÅ›niej nie zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a. PrzeczytaÅ‚a kilka ogÅ‚oszeÅ„ aÅ¼ wrzecie natrafiÅ‚a na takie które jÄ… zainteresowaÅ‚o. - Jutro o godzinie czwartej o poÅ‚udniu na boisku do Quidditcha odbÄ™dzie siÄ™ nabór do druÅ¼yny Åšlizgonów. - przeczytaÅ‚a gÅ‚oÅ›no dziewczyna i uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ do siebie. - Chyba spróbuje. - powiedziaÅ‚a i znikÅ‚a w Å‚azience. 


	9. Rozdzial 9

**MaÅ‚a perwersja, czyli latamy na miotle...  
**

W koÅ„cu nadszedÅ‚ trzeci dzieÅ„ nauki w nowym roku szkolnym. Dzisiejsze lekcje rozpoczynaÅ‚a Obrona Przed Czarna MagiÄ…. MiÅ›ka zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ czy ich nauczycielka nadal bÄ™dzie tak przestraszona jak podczas ostatniej lekcji. Dziewczyna weszÅ‚a pewnym krokiem do klasy i usiadÅ‚a na swoim miejscu. Profesorka nadal wyglÄ…daÅ‚a na wystraszonÄ… obecnoÅ›ciÄ… klasy. - DzieÅ„ dobry. Dzisiaj nauczymy siÄ™ zaklÄ™cia Patronusa... - rozpoczÄ™Å‚a wykÅ‚ad o nowym zaklÄ™ciu prof. Balcony. Lekcja zleciaÅ‚a bardzo szybko, a gÅ‚os nauczycielki w miarÄ™ upÅ‚ywu minut robiÅ‚ siÄ™ coraz bardziej pewny. Nawet uczniowie jÄ… sÅ‚uchali, najwyraÅºniej nie chcÄ…c aby ta znowu uÅ¼yÅ‚a na nich zaklÄ™cia ciszy.  
Kolejne lekcje nie byÅ‚y tak ciekawe jak Obrona. Miska zasnÄ™Å‚a na Historii Magii z gÅ‚owÄ… na ksiÄ…Å¼kach Dracona, który siedziaÅ‚ koÅ‚o niej. ChÅ‚opak równieÅ¼ sam zasnÄ…Å‚ z gÅ‚owÄ… na stole. ObudziÅ‚ ich dopiero dzwonek koÅ„czÄ…cy najnudniejszÄ… lekcjÄ™ pod sÅ‚oÅ„cem. - Nareszcie koniec lekcji! - ucieszyÅ‚a siÄ™ dziewczyna. - Binns zadaÅ‚ nam jakaÅ› prace domowÄ… bo nie sÅ‚yszaÅ‚am? - zapytaÅ‚a siÄ™ Dracona, który szedÅ‚ obok. - Mnie siÄ™ nie pytaj. Sam zasnÄ…Å‚em. - IdÄ™ na obiad. Idziesz? - Nie muszÄ™ potrenowaÄ‡. - W takim razie dobra... Do zobaczenia we wspólnym. - CzeÅ›Ä‡ - powiedziaÅ‚ Draco i zniknÄ…Å‚ w lochach. W tym czasie MiÅ›ka zjadÅ‚a smakowity obiad rozmawiajÄ…c z przyjacióÅ‚mi. Po raz pierwszy zdoÅ‚aÅ‚ przekonaÄ‡ Faith i Setha by usiedli obok niej przy stole. Obydwoje niepewni tego czy dobrze robiÄ… w koÅ„cu zgodzili siÄ™ i zajÄ™li miejsca naprzeciwko dziewczyny. - Idziecie na ta rekrutacje do druÅ¼yny? - zapytaÅ‚a Monika. - Nie wolno nam. - powiedziaÅ‚ Seth z wyraÅºnie niezadowolonÄ… minÄ…. - A to czemu? - Do druÅ¼yny przyjmujÄ… uczniów od drugiej klasy w górÄ™. Tylko Potter miaÅ‚ farta, bo go w pierwszej przyjÄ™li... - Nawet mi o nim nie przypominaj - zezÅ‚oÅ›ciÅ‚a siÄ™ piÄ…toklasistka. - A tak wÅ‚aÅ›ciwie to gdzie on jest? JuÅ¼ drugi dzieÅ„ w szpitalu leÅ¼y? - MoÅ¼e ciÄ™ po prostu unika? - podsunÄ™Å‚a Faith. - MoÅ¼e... Wiecie, gdzie tu jest boisko Quidditcha? - Chcesz siÄ™ dostaÄ‡ do druÅ¼yny? - zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ Seth. - W koÅ„cu jest równouprawnienie, wiÄ™c chcÄ™ spróbowaÄ‡ swoich siÅ‚. - Z chÄ™ciÄ… ciÄ™ tam zaprowadzimy, co Seth? Przy okazji zobaczymy jak latasz! - Dobra no to chodÅºcie bo musze zabraÄ‡ swoja miotÅ‚Ä™ i naÅ‚oÅ¼yÄ‡ cos bardziej wygodnego.  
ParÄ™ minut póÅºniej byli juÅ¼ na dole w lochach. Monika zostawiÅ‚a swoich mÅ‚odszych kolegów w pokoju wspólnym , sama poszÅ‚a do swojego dormitorium by siÄ™ przebraÄ‡ i przynieÅ›Ä‡ miotÅ‚Ä™. - Gdzie idziesz Miska? - zapytaÅ‚ Tom siedzÄ…cy na szafie. - Slytherin ogÅ‚osiÅ‚ nabór do druÅ¼yny Quidditcha. - poinformowaÅ‚a go szukajÄ…c czegoÅ› w co mogÅ‚a byÅ› wie przebraÄ‡ na ta okazje. - Chcesz graÄ‡ w Quidditcha? - zdziwiÅ‚ siÄ™ Tom. - Tak, a co w tym takiego dziwnego? - Nic, ale co bÄ™dzie jak spadniesz i siÄ™ poobijasz? - SpadnÄ™ i siÄ™ poobijam... - Miska ja nie Å¼artuje. To nie jest bezpieczny sport... - Tom nie matkuj mi. Jestem juÅ¼ duÅ¼a. OdwróÄ‡ siÄ™, musze siÄ™ przebraÄ‡. - kot wysÅ‚uchaÅ‚ jej polecenia i mruczaÅ‚ coÅ› pod nosem o tym, Å¼e to Quidditch nie jest dla dziewczyn. - WychodzÄ™. BÄ™dÄ™ póÅºniej. - Nie to Å¼ebym Ci Åºle Å¼yczyÅ‚ ale wolaÅ‚bym Å¼ebyÅ› siÄ™ nie dostaÅ‚a do druÅ¼yny - DziÄ™ki za wsparcie. CzeÅ›Ä‡.  
MiÅ›ka wyszÅ‚a ze swojego pokoju ubrana w czarne dÅ‚ugie spodnie i bluzÄ™ z kapturem tego samego koloru. ByÅ‚y to nie liczne ubrania, które udaÅ‚o siÄ™ jej spakowaÄ‡ przed tÄ… poÅ›piesznÄ… ucieczkÄ… z jej domu. MiaÅ‚a szczÄ™Å›cie, Å¼e Tom zabraÅ‚ wszystkie pakunki, które staÅ‚y przy jej Å‚óÅ¼ku. Kolor jej ubraÅ„ powodowaÅ‚, Å¼e jej i tak juÅ¼ blond wÅ‚osy, stawaÅ‚y siÄ™ coraz jaÅ›niejsze. - Idziemy! - zawoÅ‚aÅ‚a radoÅ›nie do przyjacióÅ‚. Ci odpowiedzieli uÅ›miechem i zaprowadzili dziewczynÄ™ na boisko Quidditcha, gdzie miaÅ‚a odbywaÄ‡ siÄ™ rekrutacja. W trakcie drogi Seth pochwaliÅ‚ miotÅ‚Ä™ dziewczyny i powiedziaÅ‚, Å¼e sam by taka chciaÅ‚, jednak jego rodziców na razie nie byÅ‚o staÄ‡ na miotle wyÅ›cigowÄ…. W tej chwili pomagali jego starszemu bratu by ten mógÅ‚ siÄ™ utrzymaÄ‡ w USA.  
Na nabór do druÅ¼yny Åšlizgonów przyszÅ‚o wielu uczniów. Wszyscy stali w rzÄ™dzie i spokojnie czekali na swoja kolejkÄ™. Monika ustawiÅ‚a siÄ™ jako ostatnia. ZwiÄ…zaÅ‚a sobie wÅ‚osy w kitkÄ™ by w trakcje lotu nie spadaÅ‚y jej na twarz. Dziewczyna rozejrzaÅ‚a siÄ™ dokÅ‚adnie po wszystkich obecnych przybyÅ‚ych by siÄ™ sprawdziÄ‡ w grze. Nie zdziwiÅ‚o jej, Å¼e byÅ‚a jedyna dziewczyna wÅ›ród rekrutów. ByÅ‚a na to przygotowana po tym co mówiÅ‚ Seth i Tom. Kolejka ruszaÅ‚a siÄ™ w Å›limaczym tempie. NajwyraÅºniej Ci co przeprowadzali nabór chcieli bardzo dobrze przeÄ‡wiczyÄ‡ nowe nabytki druÅ¼yny. W koÅ„cu po niemalÅ¼e godzinie nadeszÅ‚a kolej Moniki. OdwaÅ¼nym krokiem podeszÅ‚a do stoÅ‚u, przy którym siedziaÅ‚ jakiÅ› chÅ‚opak nachylony nad kartkÄ…. Na gÅ‚owie miaÅ‚ naÅ‚oÅ¼ony kaptur, podobnie jak dziewczyna, gdyÅ¼ powoli zaczynaÅ‚o siÄ™ robiÄ‡ zimno. - Nazwisko? - zapytaÅ‚ nie podnoszÄ…c wzroku znak kartki. - White. - Monika? - spojrzaÅ‚ do góry. Tajemniczym chÅ‚opakiem z kapturem na gÅ‚owie okazaÅ‚ byÄ‡ siÄ™ Draco. MiaÅ‚ strasznie zdziwionÄ… minÄ™, kiedy ujrzaÅ‚ swojÄ… koleÅ¼ankÄ™ z roku stojÄ…cÄ… przed biurkiem za którym siedziaÅ‚. - Co ty tu robisz? - ChcÄ™ zapisaÄ‡ siÄ™ do druÅ¼yny. - Dziewczyn nie przyjmujemy. - Co za dyskryminacja! - Jeszcze nie spotkaÅ‚em, Å¼adnej Åšlizgonki, która potrafiÅ‚aby dobrze lataÄ‡ na miotle. - To zaraz zobaczysz. - ChciaÅ‚bym... JesteÅ› ostatnia? - Tak siÄ™ akurat zÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚o. - Dobra... ChÅ‚opaki chodÅºcie tutaj, bÄ™dziemy wybieraÄ‡ nowych. - krzyknÄ…Å‚ Draco do innych Åšlizgonów stojÄ…cych jakieÅ› trzy metry od niego. CaÅ‚a druÅ¼yna, wÅ‚Ä…cznie z Draconem, ubrana byÅ‚a w reprezentacyjne szaty do gry w Quidditcha. ChÅ‚opacy przestali ze sobÄ… rozmawiaÄ‡ i ruszyli w jego kierunku. - Ej! Nie po to staÅ‚am w tej kolejce przez tyle czasu byÅ› teraz odesÅ‚aÅ‚ mnie z kwitkiem nawet nie sprawdzajÄ…c jak latam! - Draco uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ smirkowato. SpojrzaÅ‚ na dziewczynÄ™. Monika byÅ‚a wkurzona. - Niech ci bÄ™dzie. - powiedziaÅ‚ i wstaÅ‚ od biurka. ChÅ‚opacy z druÅ¼yny spojrzeli na niego dziwiÄ…c siÄ™, co ten ma zamiar zaraz zrobiÄ‡. Blondyn podniósÅ‚ z ziemi swoja miotÅ‚Ä™ wyÅ›cigowÄ…, wsiadÅ‚ na niÄ… i wzbiÅ‚ siÄ™ kilkanaÅ›cie metrów w powierzÄ™.- Wsiadaj na swojÄ… miotÅ‚Ä™ i pokaÅ¼ co potrafisz.  
Dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyÅ‚a brwi. WsiadÅ‚a na swojego Nimbusa 2001 i zaraz znalazÅ‚a siÄ™ obok Dracona. ChÅ‚opak uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ szyderczo odsÅ‚aniajÄ…c zÄ™by. Szybko spojrzaÅ‚ na dóÅ‚ na swoich kolegów z druÅ¼yny. - A wy co tak stoicie jak jakieÅ› niezdary?! W powietrze! PokaÅ¼emy White, dlaczego dziewczyny nie grajÄ… w naszej druÅ¼ynie! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ do Åšlizgonów patrzÄ…c siÄ™ znowu na dziewczynÄ™. ChwilÄ™ póÅºniej caÅ‚y skÅ‚ad druÅ¼yny Slytherinu byÅ‚ juÅ¼ gotowy do rozpoczÄ™cia gry. - Oni zajmÄ… siÄ™ grÄ…, a my w tym czasie poszukamy zÅ‚otego znicza. - uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ jeszcze szerzej blondyn.  
Dziewczyna usÅ‚yszaÅ‚ gwizdek. Gra siÄ™ rozpoczÄ™Å‚a i w powietrze wystrzeliÅ‚o kilka latajÄ…cych piÅ‚ek. Monika zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ która z nich moÅ¼e byÄ‡ tym tajemniczym zniczem, o którym wspominaÅ‚ Draco. Blondyn krÄ…Å¼yÅ‚ dookoÅ‚a caÅ‚ego boiska do Quidditcha. Dziewczyna teÅ¼ zaczÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ ruszaÄ‡. Nagle jedna z piÅ‚ek przeleciaÅ‚a tuz nad jej gÅ‚owÄ…. Gdyby nie szybki unik dostaÅ‚a by. - Gdzie jest ten zÅ‚oty znicz?! - zastanawiaÅ‚a siÄ™ krÄ…Å¼Ä…c nad boisku.  
ObserwowaÅ‚a Dracona. PrzyÅ›pieszyÅ‚a trochÄ™. Kolejna piÅ‚ka o maÅ‚y wÅ‚os by nie zrzuciÅ‚a jej z miotÅ‚y, jednak dziewczyna nie daÅ‚a siÄ™ tak Å‚atwo. ZrobiÅ‚a piÄ™kny unik zwisajÄ…c z miotÅ‚y. Åšlizgoni nie dawali jednak za wygranÄ…. Co chwile paÅ‚kami odbijali wredne piÅ‚ki w jej stronÄ™. Powoli zaczynaÅ‚o to juÅ¼ irytowaÄ‡ dziewczynÄ™. Znowu przyÅ›pieszyÅ‚a.  
Nagle coÅ› maÅ‚ego i zÅ‚otego zaÅ›wieciÅ‚o siÄ™ kilkanaÅ›cie metrów pod niÄ…. ZÅ‚oty znicz, pomyÅ›laÅ‚a i ruszyÅ‚a w jego kierunku. ObejrzaÅ‚a siÄ™ w prawo. Draco leciaÅ‚ obok, co chwile patrzÄ…c siÄ™ na niÄ… z tym swoim uÅ›mieszkiem. Dziewczyna obrzuciÅ‚a go zÅ‚owrogim spojrzeniem. Znicz zmieniÅ‚ swój kierunek lotu. Teraz lataÅ‚ tuz obok bramek. Monika skrÄ™ciÅ‚a ostro, zostawiajÄ…c Dracona w tyle. ChÅ‚opak nadaremnie próbowaÅ‚ jÄ… dogoniÄ‡. - Å 


	10. Rozdzial 10

**Czy jest cos gorszego od szlabanu?!**

- Nie wytrzymam z nim kolejnego szlabanu! Dzisiejszy byÅ‚ koszmarem! - Å¼aliÅ‚ siÄ™ Draco siedzÄ…cy na kanapie obok MiÅ›ki, która równieÅ¼ dopiero wróciÅ‚a z lochów Snape'a

- U mnie tez nie byÅ‚o cudownie... MusiaÅ‚am czyÅ›ciÄ‡ kurze w tych wszystkich sÅ‚oików w laboratorium. I to bez uÅ¼ycia magii...

- Na pewno nie miaÅ‚aÅ› gorzej ode mnie. Ja musiaÅ‚em wynosiÄ‡ Å‚ajno spod jego paskudnych zwierzÄ…t, których nazw nawet nie znam, i podkÅ‚adaÄ‡ je pod plantacje dyÅ„, które Hagrid hoduje specjalnie na Å›wiÄ™to Halloween.

- To dlatego tak coÅ› tu zalatuje...

- Jeszcze nie zdÄ…Å¼yÅ‚em siÄ™ umyÄ‡... nie mam siÅ‚! Jestem wyczerpany!

- A ja zdegustowana... Ty wiesz jakie Å›wiÅ„stwa on ma w tych sÅ‚oikach z formalinÄ…?

- Nawet nie mam siÅ‚y siÄ™ domyÅ›laÄ‡.

- W jednym byÅ‚y czyjeÅ› gaÅ‚ki oczne... MusiaÅ‚am sobie wyczarowaÄ‡ wiadro, bo baÅ‚am siÄ™, Å¼e nie wytrzymam i zwymiotuje na podÅ‚ogÄ™.

- To widzÄ™, ze to tez nie jest ciekawy szlaban...

- Tak..

- MówiÅ‚ ci juÅ¼ co bÄ™dziesz robiÄ‡ jutro?

- Nic nie wspominaÅ‚. Ale nie dokoÅ„czyÅ‚am odkurzania sÅ‚oików, wiÄ™c pewnie bÄ™dÄ™ znowu siÄ™ z nimi mÄ™czyÄ‡... AÅ¼ siÄ™ bojÄ™ co w nich jeszcze znajdÄ™.

- Mi powiedziaÅ‚, Å¼e jutro pójdziemy do Lasu. - powiedziaÅ‚ ciszej chÅ‚opak.

- To pewnie bÄ™dzie fajne.

- Ty tam nie byÅ‚aÅ›. Tam wcale nie jest fajnie. - Draco przypomniaÅ‚ sobie swojÄ… ostatniÄ… wizytÄ™ w Zakazanym Lesie. Wcale, a wcale nie byÅ‚o fajnie.

- Dobra, to ja idÄ™ odrabiaÄ‡ lekcje. CzeÅ›Ä‡ Draco.

- CzeÅ›Ä‡.

Lekcje w piÄ™tek rozpoczynaÅ‚y Eliksiry. Miska zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚a Pottera siedzÄ…cego na tym samym miejscu co podczas ostatniej lekcji. ChÅ‚opak, gdy ja zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚ udaÅ‚, Å¼e szuka czegoÅ› w ksiÄ…Å¼ce. Jego kolega Ron Å‚ypaÅ‚ na niÄ… groÅºnym okiem. Monika usiadÅ‚a na swoim miejscu. Po chwili do klasy wszedÅ‚ Snape i zaczÄ…Å‚ dyktowaÄ‡ im notatkÄ™ na temat Berberysu.

- Berberys... bardzo poÅ¼yteczne... ziele... - pisaÅ‚a dziewczyna zasÅ‚uchana w to co mówi profesor nie zdaÅ‚a sobie sprawÄ™, Å¼e nie wszystko trzeba byÅ‚o notowaÄ‡.- Potter... szlaban... dzisiaj... czwarta... laboratorium... CO?! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a na gÅ‚os dziewczyna. Wszyscy spojrzeli siÄ™ na niÄ… jak na wariatkÄ™. Nawet Snape odwróciÅ‚ swój wzrok od Pottera.

- Tak Panno White?

- Potter bÄ™dzie mieÄ‡ dzisiaj szlaban?

- Tak... - patrzÄ…c na niÄ… wzrokiem jakby nie rozumiaÅ‚ o co chodzi MiÅ›ce.

- Dzisiaj o czwartej w laboratorium?

- DokÅ‚adnie... Cos nie pasuje Panno White?

- Nie... Wszystko gra...

Po lekcji, kiedy wychodzili z klasy Potter odwaÅ¼yÅ‚ siÄ™ i po raz pierwszy, od dnia w którym wylÄ…dowaÅ‚ przez niÄ… w skrzydle szpitalnym, spojrzaÅ‚ na dziewczynÄ™. UÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ smutno. Miska wysÅ‚aÅ‚a mu olewajÄ…ce spojrzenie.

- Jak ci bÄ™dzie przeszkadzaÅ‚ to daj znaÄ‡.

- Nie trzeba Draco. Sama sobie poradzÄ™. A jak nie to Snape mi pomorze...

- Tak.. TeÅ¼ nie lubi tego gÅ‚upka...

- Tez mi nowina... Gdyby go lubiÅ‚ nie daÅ‚by mu szlabanu...

Szlaban w laboratorium Mistrza Eliksirów niczym nie róÅ¼niÅ‚ siÄ™ od tego, który odbywaÅ‚a wczoraj. Poza tym, Å¼e co chwile mijaÅ‚a siÄ™ z Potterem, który niby przypadkiem na niÄ… wpadaÅ‚. MiÅ›ka byÅ‚a juÅ¼ gotowa wyjÄ…Ä‡ róÅ¼dÅ¼kÄ™ i powaliÄ‡ go kolejnym zajÄ™ciem, ale za kaÅ¼dym razem Snape pojawiaÅ‚ siÄ™ w pobliÅ¼u co psuÅ‚o caÅ‚y efekt. Teraz nie baÅ‚aby siÄ™ uÅ¼yÄ‡ Avady na tym szczurze, jak zaczÄ™Å‚a nazywaÄ‡ Pottera.

- Potter jeszcze jeden raz, a zamienisz siÄ™ w sztywnego trupa... - wycedziÅ‚a, gdy po raz enty na niÄ… wpadÅ‚.

- Sorry, ale to nie moja wina... Ty mnie po prostu do siebie przyciÄ…gasz... To tak jak z magnesem...

- Ja ci dam magnes Potter...

- Ty byÅ› mi mogÅ‚a duÅ¼o daÄ‡...

- W szczÄ™kÄ™ na przykÅ‚ad? - uÅ›miechnÄ™Å‚a siÄ™ sÅ‚odziutko dziewczyna.

- Nie o to mi chodziÅ‚o...

- Ale mi tak... odejdÅº wreszcie ode mnie natrÄ™cie jeden bo zaraz pewna czÄ™Å›Ä‡ twojego ciaÅ‚a trafi do sÅ‚oika z formalinÄ… i inni uczniowie bÄ™dÄ… siÄ™ uczyÄ‡ na twoim przykÅ‚adzie anatomii...

- AleÅ¼ ty wraÅ¼liwa... - powiedziaÅ‚ Potter i odszedÅ‚ do dziewczyny. Szlaban trwaÅ‚ jeszcze tylko dwie godziny...

Podczas kolejnych dni spÄ™dzonych ze Snape'm Monika nie odkurzaÅ‚a juÅ¼ w koÅ„cu sÅ‚oików. Teraz pomagaÅ‚a mu przy przygotowywaniu eliksirów, o które prosiÅ‚a go Madam Pomfey, szkolna pielÄ™gniarka. Draco tez przyzwyczaiÅ‚ siÄ™ do peÅ‚nienia obowiÄ…zków parobka Hagrida, chociaÅ¼ za kaÅ¼dym razem kiedy wracaÅ‚ do wspólnego obiecywaÅ‚, Å¼e wiÄ™cej do niego nie pójdzie i nie bÄ™dzie juÅ¼ nawoziÅ‚ Å‚ajnem dyÅ„, zawsze wracaÅ‚ by odpracowaÄ‡ swój szlaban.

W koÅ„cu nadeszÅ‚a Å›roda. Ostatni dzieÅ„ szlabanu. MiÅ›ka z entuzjazmem pobiegÅ‚a do laboratorium by pomóc w kolejnym eliksirze swojemu profesorowi. Kiedy juÅ¼ siÄ™ tam znalazÅ‚a nie zastaÅ‚a go jednak. Przynajmniej tak jej siÄ™ zdawaÅ‚o...

- Panie profesorze Snape? Jest pan tam?

- OdejdÅº!

- Å¹le siÄ™ pan czuje? Czemu pan tak sapie?

- MówiÄ™ odejdÅº dziewczyno!

- Gdzie pan jest? Panie profesorze... - MiÅ›ka zaczÄ™Å‚a szukaÄ‡ go po caÅ‚ym pomieszczeniu. W koÅ„cu zajrzaÅ‚a za biurko. Momentalnie odwróciÅ‚a wzrok.- O... To ja juÅ¼ moÅ¼e pójdÄ™... Do widzenia...

Szybko wypadÅ‚a z laboratorium profesora. Cala czerwona na twarzy nie wiedzÄ…c co myÅ›leÄ‡ wróciÅ‚a do wspólnego. OszoÅ‚omiona usiadÅ‚a na sofie naprzeciw kominka i siedziaÅ‚a tam bez ruchy z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy do czasu aÅ¼ przyszedÅ‚ Draco.

- CzeÅ›Ä‡ MiÅ›ka! Czy to nie piÄ™kne, Å¼e skoÅ„czyÅ‚ nam siÄ™ szlaban?

- Eee...

- Co ci jest MiÅ›ka?

- Eee...

- No dziewczyno uspokój siÄ™ i powiedz co siÄ™ staÅ‚o. Masz jakÄ…Å› dziwnÄ… minÄ™. Znowu Potter siÄ™ naprzykrzaÅ‚?! - zapytaÅ‚ Draco siadajÄ…c obok niej.

- Eee... - powiedziaÅ‚a Monika i pokiwaÅ‚a gÅ‚owÄ…, Å¼e to nie chodzi o Harrego.

- No to co siÄ™ takiego staÅ‚o, Å¼e nie moÅ¼esz mówiÄ‡?

- On... Ona... Oni...

- WysÅ‚ów siÄ™ wreszcie...

- Oni... tam na podÅ‚odze...

- Wiadro szybko! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ chÅ‚opak, jednak nikt siÄ™ tym nie zainteresowaÅ‚. Sam wyczarowaÅ‚ jedno i podaÅ‚ dziewczynie, która byÅ‚a na skraju wytrzymaÅ‚oÅ›ci. Wszystko co dziewczyna zjadÅ‚a na obiad wyÅ‚adowaÅ‚o w wiadrze, które natychmiast w magiczny sposób siÄ™ opróÅ¼niÅ‚o. - JuÅ¼ w porzÄ…dku?

- Tak... chyba juÅ¼ tak...

- W takim razie, czy mogÅ‚abyÅ› dokoÅ„czyÄ‡ to o czym przed chwila mówiÅ‚aÅ›, zanim puÅ›ciÅ‚aÅ› piÄ™knego kolorowego pawia?

- No wiÄ™c... eee... Snape i Balcony... tam na podÅ‚odze jego laboratorium... oni siÄ™ kochali jak przyszÅ‚am odrobiÄ‡ szlaban... - dziewczyna po raz drugi zwymiotowaÅ‚a do magicznego wiadra.

- Snape i Balcony?! Ja nie mogÄ™! - krzyknÄ…Å‚ na caÅ‚e gardÅ‚o Draco. - W jaki sposób? - zaciekawiÅ‚ siÄ™ chÅ‚opak.

- WeÅº przestaÅ„, bo zamiast do wiadra zrzygam siÄ™ na ciebie...

- No juÅ¼ dobra, dobra... Ale oni tak dÅ‚ugo?

- Draco skÄ…d ja to mam wiedzieÄ‡? Jak ich tak zobaczyÅ‚am to zwiaÅ‚am do wspólnego nabierajÄ…c takiego speeda, Å¼e nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie biegaÅ‚am...

- Nie mogÄ™ w to uwierzyÄ‡, Å¼e nasz kochany stary Snape i cichutka Panna Balcony... hehehe... Normalnie nie mogÄ™...

- Ja teÅ¼ nie... BÄ™dÄ™ mieÄ‡ koszmary w nocy!

- To moÅ¼e dotrzymaÄ‡ ci towarzystwa? W dwójkÄ™ zawsze raÅºniej...

- Spadaj Draco...

- No co... chciaÅ‚em byÄ‡ uczynny...

- Dobra nie tÅ‚umacz siÄ™...

- JesteÅ› moÅ¼e gÅ‚odna? Zaraz kolacja.

- Czy ty myÅ›lisz, Å¼e po tym co zobaczyÅ‚am jestem w stanie coÅ› przeÅ‚knÄ…Ä‡?

- No wiesz... podobno to wzmaga apetyt...

- Ale nie mój... dziÄ™ki zostanÄ™ tutaj, a ty idÅº cos zjeÅ›Ä‡...

- Dobra, ale zaraz wracam...

Draco znikÅ‚ z pola widzenia dziewczyny. Miska nie ruszaÅ‚a siÄ™ z miejsca aÅ¼ ktoÅ› jÄ… zawoÅ‚aÅ‚.

- Panno White, czy mógÅ‚bym na sÅ‚ówko?

Dziewczyna odwróciÅ‚a siÄ™. TuÅ¼ za niÄ… staÅ‚ prof. Snape z wyraÅºnie zmieszanÄ… minÄ…. Monika przytuliÅ‚a do siebie wiadro, które wyczarowaÅ‚ jej Draco.

- ChciaÅ‚bym wyjaÅ›niÄ‡ z tobÄ… jedna sprawÄ™...

- Eee... nie trzeba...

- Owszem muszÄ™. PójdÅºmy moÅ¼e do twojego pokoju...

- Eee... dobrze... - zgodziÅ‚a siÄ™ w koÅ„cu dziewczyna.

- Na pewno zaszokowaÅ‚a ciÄ™ ta scena, która zastaÅ‚aÅ› w moim laboratorium... - powiedziaÅ‚ Snape, kiedy drzwi do dormitorium dziewczyny zamknÄ™Å‚y siÄ™. Tom, który smacznie spaÅ‚ na Å‚óÅ¼ku MiÅ›ki natychmiast siÄ™ obudziÅ‚ sÅ‚yszÄ…c jakiÅ› mÄ™ski gÅ‚os. Gdy zauwaÅ¼yÅ‚ Snape'a jego maÅ‚a szczÄ™ka opadÅ‚a o kilka centymetrów w dóÅ‚.

- Ja... no... eee... nie chciaÅ‚am w niczym przeszkadzaÄ‡...

- Tak to siÄ™ czasami zdarza Panno White, Å¼e czasami ptaszki i pszczóÅ‚ki lgnÄ… do siebie...

- Eee... panie profesorze nie trzeba...

- I wtedy dochodzi do pewnego rodzaju aktu...

- NaprawdÄ™ ja wszystko rozumiem...

- Aktu, który zostaÅ‚ zaprogramowany w kaÅ¼dym z nas po to byÅ›my przekazali Å¼ycie nowemu pokoleniu...

- Zaraz puszczÄ™ pawia! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a dziewczyna, jednak Snape bardzo siÄ™ wczuÅ‚ w role osoby uÅ›wiadamiajÄ…cej co to sex.

- ChociaÅ¼ robi siÄ™ to równieÅ¼ dla przyjemnoÅ›ci...

Monika nie wytrzymaÅ‚a. Dobrze, Å¼e wziÄ™Å‚a ze sobÄ… wiaderko. Tom jednak nie dosiÄ™gaÅ‚ do wiadra. ZwymiotowaÅ‚ na podÅ‚ogÄ™ tuz przy nogach profesora. Ten dopiero wtedy wróciÅ‚ do realnego Å›wiata, a z twarzy znikÅ‚ mu wreszcie ten obleÅ›ny uÅ›mieszek zadowolenia.

- Twój kot chyba jest chory...

- Nie... wszystko z nim w poczÄ…tku, profesorze...

- Ty tez jakoÅ› blado wyglÄ…dasz... MoÅ¼e potrzebne ci jej jakieÅ› lekarstwo?

- Nie dziÄ™kujÄ™...

- WracajÄ…c do sprawy Panno White... Mam nadziejÄ™, Å¼e po tym co zobaczyÅ‚aÅ› nadal bÄ™dziesz traktowaÄ‡ w normalny sposób... W koÅ„cu profesorowie to teÅ¼ ludzie i majÄ… swoje potrzeby...

- Postaram siÄ™ zachowywaÄ‡ normalnie...

- JeÅ¼eli nie bÄ™dziesz w stanie sobie z tym poradziÄ‡ to przyjdÅº do mnie. ChÄ™tnie z tobÄ… o tym porozmawiam..

- NIE!! - krzyknÄ™Å‚a dziewczyna. - Znaczy siÄ™... nie trzeba profesorze...

- W takim razie zostawiÄ™ ciÄ™ teraz sama z kotem. On chyba naprawdÄ™ potrzebuje pomocy. ZgÅ‚oÅ› siÄ™ z nim do Hagrida. Do widzenia. - powiedziaÅ‚ i wyszedÅ‚ z pokoju dziewczyny.

- MiÅ›ka... Czy to co on powiedziaÅ‚ jest prawdÄ… czy po prostu mam przesÅ‚uchy?

- Niestety to prawda... Na Merlina! Ja juÅ¼ nie zasnÄ™ bez koszmarów...

- Biedne dziecko... - powiedziaÅ‚ Tom i zeskoczyÅ‚ na podÅ‚ogÄ™. - Miau! WpadÅ‚em we wÅ‚asne wymiociny... BÄ™dÄ™ teraz musiaÅ‚ to wszystko wyczyÅ›ciÄ‡...

- OdsuÅ„ siÄ™ na bok. Zaraz to posprzÄ…tam byÄ‡ znowu w to nie wpadÅ‚... - dziewczyna za pomocÄ… magicznego zaklÄ™cia spowodowaÅ‚a, Å¼e nieprzyjemna ciecz znikÅ‚a z pokoju.

Nagle ktoÅ› zapukaÅ‚ do drzwi.

- ProszÄ™!

- SÅ‚yszaÅ‚em, Å¼e Snape tu byÅ‚

- Niestety tak...

- Co mówiÅ‚?

- UÅ›wiadamiaÅ‚ mnie...

- WspóÅ‚czucia MiÅ›ka.... - powiedziaÅ‚ wchodzÄ…c do pokoju. - PrzyniosÅ‚em cos dla ciebie

- Å»elki? PrzecieÅ¼ mówiÅ‚am, Å¼e nic nie przeÅ‚knÄ™.. szczególnie po tym... Aha... DziÄ™ki za wiadro.. przydaÅ‚o siÄ™ kiedy Snape ze mnÄ… rozmawiaÅ‚..

- MoÅ¼e jak ci wstrÄ™t do jedzenia przejdzie to skubniesz trochÄ™.

- Ok.

- Å 


End file.
